The Feminine Program!
by SageoWind218
Summary: Hikari Netto is now in his teen years, so his parents believe that it's time for him to learn how to understand women. So, how do they plan to do this? By turning Rockman into Rock chan.
1. A Lesson to be Learned!

_If this story is not in the correct category, please tell me._

_This idea is based on the anime, but be cautious as I do not completely know the more recent seasons, such as Stream and Beast. _

_I don't own the characters, terms, or places whatsoever. Capcom owns them and I make no money._

女らしいプログラム!

_**The Feminine Program!**_

_Chapter One:_

_A Lesson to be Learned!_

When eyes heavy with exhaustion glanced at the computer's clock, it read 2:28 A.M.

But then he regretted checking up on the time, since it made him even wearier than he was prior.

Dr. Hikari Yuuichirou groaned exhaustedly at his work desk, his fingers reaching up to massage his tense temples. Electronics buzzed excitedly around him and at certain points, he could barely make out the various NetNavis in the system calling out results from tests or yelling orders at each other. On nights- or early mornings- like this, all he ever wanted to do was to unplug all the computers, smash all the PETs and run around manically before calmly sitting back at his desk to act as if nothing happened.

But that would bring upon the possible circumstance that he would be fired the second he even touched his chair.

But it might have been worth it, he thought tiredly. For known reasons, he felt even more on edge than usual, his mind rushing and causing a headache along with his stomach growling at improper nourishment. He supposed he shouldn't have eaten those week-old leftover ramen noodles… but then again… there had been _nothing _else to stuff in his mouth… and he hadn't felt like ordering out…

Dr. Hikari sighed before nosily stretching in his chair to see if he could gain some awareness back into his system. A little did, but then being the all-knowing doctor, he should have known it would be so. It didn't hurt to try though.

_Guess it's time to get back to work, then…_

The doctor's brown eyes found themselves staring at a bright, glowing screen, causing his to flinch slightly and he pondered if he should start wearing sunglasses to work. His eyes were already on the verge to failing him completely, so maybe it wouldn't harm them anymore.

Drumming his fingers on the wooden desk, he watched as the Navis analyzed the new program he was currently working on. He hardly noticed that a few had already finished, posting the data on the screen in a new window.

This was going to be perfect.

He had been on the phone with his wife, Haruka, only a few hours before, talking to her about their newest predicament; Netto was growing up and the other day, she had seen something that startled her.

Sakurai Meiru had come over to study with Netto for a test the next day and had done the usual routine; eating a snack, talking a bit, and then hitting the books. It had been all fine and dandy, she had told him, until she noticed how Netto treated Meiru. He didn't use any special words or anything else. In fact, he acted as if she were another one of the guys, joking along and poking fun at her when she blushed at some of his inappropriate comments. After a few times, Haruka promptly told her son that if he couldn't act better, he would be grounded for two weeks. Though he _did _act better, Yuuichirou still figured that his wife wanted their son to learn a lesson.

And a lesson he would learn indeed. He had spent the rest of the night and some of the morning creating a program that would change Netto's world completely. His son would experience a complete twist in his life and, whether or not he liked it, Netto would learn how… _complicated_ women could be. But Yuuichirou almost hated to do it to the fifteen-year-old boy. This was his son, after all, and this plan that he had concocted seemed harsh and cruel, but this 'punishment' was necessary, since he couldn't figure out any other way to go about it.

A few more minutes of contemplating and observing the progress, and the NetNavis all turned in their reports, every part of the program operational and up to spec. No bugs, viruses, or anything else could be found and the doctor couldn't help but grin at his work. Now, it was time for a test before downloading the program onto a disk and taking it personally home to the unknowing young man.

"So… now that the program is finished… which one wants to volunteer?" he asked, faking 'sweetness' in order to calm whatever fears the NetNavis might have. However, his efforts were futile, as all but one quickly sped out of his computer to transport to the main server. Poor little slow NetNavi gulped nervously, his body stiff as a statue as his eyes closed tightly. "It's not going to hurt…" the man said sarcastically, not really in the mood to keep up his smile. Sighing once more, he took the mouse in his hands and clicked on the program before typing in the commands for it to apply to the innocent victim.

Dr. Hikari's work was a complete success. No side effects, no nothing. So, the program was copied to a disk and the guilty yet happy doctor placed it into his bag before walking over to the couch and sleeping until dawn.

"Dr. Hikari?" the Navi called timidly, "there isn't a cure for this, is there?" The doctor in question just grunted before rolling over onto his side, drowning out the sobs of the NetNavi with his snores.

-

"Netto-kun? Netto-kuun?"

"Uhh…"

"Netto-kun!" A groan in annoyance resounded in the Navi's ears, telling him of what was to be done with the lazy teen. He couldn't help but laugh at how _dumb _the human was for letting himself fall into the same trap for the millionth time.

"Netto-kun! … _WAKE UP!!_"

"_AH!_" Rock smiled mischievously when he heard the crash from his Operator, signaling that the brunet was now awake. He always found it satisfying to wake up Netto on Sunday because he knew that the young man hated it most when he woken up at eight o'clock on such day.

"Rockman, you know I _hate_ it when you do _that_!" Netto bellowed angrily, rubbing his head with his hand while pushing himself up so sit with his other. His narrow eyes met gleeful green ones and, once again, he found himself in the same predicament as he always did on Sundays.

Rock's lovely little wake-up calls.

Over the years, Netto had become more apt to listen to his Navi and would get up only five minutes after he was yelled at for being lazy and that he was going to be late for school or whatever else he might possibly be tardy for. But Sundays were off-limits, or at least Netto _wished _they were, for any yelling, beeping, stomping, and banging Rockman might do in order to wake the teen. But no matter how much he tried (he even recalled that one time he removed the speaker from the PET and computer), the blue-clad Navi still found a will and a way.

"Well," Rock started 'hurtfully,' crossing his arms around his chest, "I guess you don't care that your father sent an e-mail saying that he would be home soon, since you want to back to sleep so-"

"Wait-! Papa's coming home?!" Netto exclaimed in disbelief, hoping that he had misinterpreted Rock's words. Giggling, Rock nodded ecstatically, knowing full well that his Operator was fully awake now. "He said in his e-mail that he would be home some time this evening," Rock said, watching the brunet grin happily at the thought of seeing his father. "He also said something about a new program he wanted to install…"

"Papa hasn't been home in nearly a year… A new program? I bet it's to make you even better at battling than before!" Netto bellowed triumphantly before standing quickly and thrusting his tightly-closed fists into the air. "I can't wait!"

"At least I know your awake _now_, Netto-kun…" sighed the Navi as he smiled gently at the brunet. Netto always seemed to be in higher spirits whenever he heard that his father was coming home, since it happened so rarely. Yes, the teen did visit his father at work, but it seemed to be _better _when the busy scientist was at home. However, Rock couldn't argue against the reason _why_ since it was as obvious as daylight why the presence at home was more satisfying than one at the labs.

But right now, thinking about such things were trivial with Netto's trademark grin pastered across his face as he took the blue PET into his hands and began running out of his room and down the stairs.

-

The teenager's day had been spent jumping around the house, eating both breakfast and lunch and going out to rollerblade throughout the town with his friends before coming back for dinner, hoping his father would show soon. It was about six-fifteen when he walked through the door as the sun began to sluggishly descend towards the horizon, each second ticking closer to the long-awaited arrival of Hikari Yuuichirou.

Finally, Netto heard Yuuichirou walk through the front door around seven that evening, yawning loudly as he shut the door behind him. The young male couldn't help but immediately rush to his father and help carry his luggage to the living room. After that 'chore' was competed, he promptly gave the scientist a well-deserved hug, stating that he was happy to see his father home.

"I'm glad to _be _home, Netto," sighed the doctor as he sat down on the couch, leaning his head back against the cushions. Anyone would miss home after a near year away was spent in a stuffy office that had nothing but the electronic noises and blinding lights to provide company. The scientists had completely forgotten how _homesick_ he could become since he was gone for long intervals of time, but it didn't matter now since he was sitting in his own house with his family and he wasn't too terribly needed at work right now… "So… I hope that you're mother's 'good reports' have been truthful… is it true you managed an eighty-six on your test the other day?"

"Yeah!" Netto exclaimed proudly, bouncing slightly in his own chair, "I couldn't believe it! I made a half-decent grade in a subject that has nothing to with computers! I thought everyone was going to faint!" The two males heard the only female in the house chuckle at his statement, nodding slightly as she finished pouring out the freshly-made lemonade into three glasses accompanied with ice cubes. "It's true- I had to call his teacher just to make sure it was true…" she said before picking up the small tray and walking into the living room, placing the drinks onto the coffee table. "He was so proud. He has it on the fridge and even circled the grade with three different colors!" Netto grinned gleefully at his mother's kind words as he took his glass to take a large gulp.

All the while the conversation was going on, Rock listened intently, smiling to himself. The attention was getting to Netto's head, he could tell. 'Large' accomplishments such as the test-grade always seemed to bloat the brunet teen's ego and though the praise was well-deserved, it still didn't help the fact that his Operator had been helped by Meiru the night before… But Rockman knew the Netto would give credit where credit was due, and he merely counted the seconds until latter spoke up, fulfilling the NetNavi's prediction.

"Yeah, well… if it hadn't been for Meiru… I wouldn't have had a chance!" Netto replied, swigging down the rest of the delicious drink quickly before putting down the glass back on the wooden table. "Well, then," Yuuichirou began, sipping his own drink between words, "I hope you thanked her. She didn't have to help you."

"I did, don't worry! I wouldn't do that to Meiru, you know that!" Netto protested, feeling slightly insulted that his father believed that he wouldn't voice his gratitude to his friend…

"I know, but I wanted to make sure," the scientist defended, detecting the hostility quickly and taking 'evasive actions.' "And since you did such a good job… I have a present for you."

"Oh, it's that new program you wrote about, right? For Rockman? What does it do?" Netto asked excitedly, "You didn't quite say… Is it to make us even stronger as a team? Will it boost Rockman's power? I wanna know, Papa!"

'_Ever the impatient one…' _thought Rock in his PET. _'For once in his life, he should be made to **wait**. Though… I do wonder what Dr. Hikari came up with this time…"_

"Well… it won't help _battle _wise, I suppose. But it will '_help_' your friendship with Rockman… In fact, it will help your friendship with _everyone_." Netto gasped, anticipation rushing through his veins like adrenaline, causing him to become extremely hyper. "Really?! Ha! This'll be great!"

"Oh… it's _that_ program, eh?" Haruka inquired her husband, gazing all-knowingly at the man's smirk, "The one you _told_ me about…?" In response, the male nodded, pulling out the disk from his pocket and holding out his hand towards Netto. "I'll install it if you want… But the 'upgrade,'" with this, he glanced over to his wife, a twinkle in his eyes, "might take a while to show up on Rockman, so I might need to monitor him for a couple of hours, okay?"

"Sure!" Netto agreed, reaching into his PET holder and retrieving the blue device before giving it up to his father. "When your done, you wouldn't mind putting Rockman on his charger, would you?"

"Of course. I'll make sure I don't disturb you."

Haruka beamed at her son and husband, standing up when she sniffed the air filled with wisps of dinner cooking. "Well, dinner smells about ready. Why don't we eat, then? It'll be so nice to have us all together…"

-

"You've been at that computer for a while, Yuu… Is something wrong?"

"Nah… Rockman's just starting to take in the program, is all. I should have known that it would take longer for the program to show up on such a complex NetNavi than it would for a simpler one." Haruka nodded, moving to stand behind his chair, listening to the clacks of the keyboard as he typed. "Netto's going to be in one big surprise, isn't he?" She heard a soft grunt, answering her question completely. "I'll have to start on a way to reverse the program soon. Netto won't be able to take it forever, after all."

"Hmn. I hate to put Rockman through this… but I guess it's the best way for our son to understand the differences between genders…" she whispered, turning her head to watch the wall clock's hands tick along the numbers. Twelve-twenty-three… going on to twelve-twenty-four…

"The only thing I'm worried about is that Netto will _like_ this change…"

"But what if Rockman doesn't like it, or _bores_ of it?"

Yuuichirou shrugged tiredly. He hadn't thought ahead as much as he should have. Doing this to Rockman was cruelty enough, considering the Navi had _no _idea this was occurring to his body configuration, but hopefully, the would see the good it might bring and agree with it. "He looks about done," the man said, leaning back against the comfortable chair while running a hand across his face.

Haruka leaned down to spy at Rockman, giggling when she saw the program take full effect. "Aw, how cute!" she whispered sweetly, "It's perfect! Just how I hoped it would be!"

"All that's left is to wait until morning and watch everything take root. It'll be a bit rocky, but in the long run… it should help."

-

Netto yawned, stretching himself out as the morning rays blinded him as they usually did. He looked around his room, listening to the birds chirp brightly outside as he turned to his clock, seeing it to be a somewhat late for him to be up…

'_But Rockman never yelled at me this morning_,' Netto mentally told himself as he stood from his bed and stepping over to his desk, pulling the PET off of its charger. He peered curiously at the device, wondering if something _had _gone wrong. _'The last thing that needs to happen is something that might cause another war or something… Maybe he's still downloading the program or something…'_

"Rockman…? C'mon, wake up." Netto pressed a button, hoping that would start up the NetNavi. Sure enough, the screen blinked on about few moments before Rock appeared, stretching just as Netto had.

"…Mmm… Good morning, Netto-kun! I'm sorry, I-! … Netto-kun?"

Why was his Operator's eyes so wide? Was something wrong with him? _'Did the upgrade not work right?' _Rock thought, panicking when he didn't get a response from his partner. _'Oh, no! Something **did** go wrong, I can tell! … But I don't feel strange…'_

"Hikari Netto, tell me right now why you're _looking _at me like that?!" Rock was afraid that something _dreadful_ had happened and all he wanted was to know _what _it was.

"Netto-kun!"

Stuttering, the brunet blinked slowly before squinting his eyes tightly, praying that this was just some mind trick… But when he reopened his eyes, the sight was still there and he started yelling. "Netto-kun, _please_ tell me what's wrong with me!"

"Y-you're a _girl!_" Netto babbled loudly, shaking the PET in his hands. Rock stared at him, stunned before laughing nervously. "Don't b-be ridiculous, Net-!"

"Just _look_ at you! Everyone's gonna _laugh_ at me _now_!"

Rock gulped, moving his emerald gaze downwards to find that Netto was correct and that he was no longer Rock_man…_

He was now Rock-_chan_.

-

_End of Chapter One_

-


	2. The Trouble Begins!

_I didn't think that this story would be so well-liked! Thanks for the reviews everyone! I hope I can continue to make you happy._

_Once again, I own nothing; Capcom does. Also, there might be slight spoilers, but I don't think it will be much._

_So, now, onward! _

女らしいプログラム!

_**The Feminine Program!**_

_Chapter Two:_

_The Trouble Begins!_

This morning was just like any morning for Hikari Haruka. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, her son hadn't awoken yet… or he hadn't come down, since she could hear him somewhat… The only difference between today and any other day was that her husband was home for a few days and she found that she couldn't be happier. Everything was perfect…

Until she heard that scream that literally shook the _house_…!

"_AHH! NETTO-KUN! WHAT'S GOING ON!"_

…

"_PAPA!"_

Haruka winced when she heard the feet pounding on the stairs as her only son ran down them, rushing into the living room, huffing, face in shock. "Mama… Rockman… I mean… He is… She's a… I think I'm gonna faint…"

She giggled slightly, though a tinge of guilt stressed itself across her eyebrows. Maybe this 'idea' had been a bit too drastic… but talking with Netto probably wouldn't have helped, since his attention span hadn't grown with his age…

"Netto, sweetie-!" she began, moving away from the stove so that she could help explain the situation to her son. But his stunned expression stopped her slightly before he became even more frantic than he was, flinging his arms about and screaming all the way. "Something's wrong with Rockman! He's a _she_, Mama! He's a **_girl_**!" Netto had no idea what to do, but keeping on panicking sounded like the best plan to his freaked-out mind. But what didn't click was the look on his mother's face. No shock… no stunned, wide eyes… _nothing_. It would irk him even more had he not wanted an answer to the newest mystery in his young life…

"Netto… calm down, you're going to hyperventilate…" Haruka muttered, walking over the rest of the distance between her and her son, resting a hand on his back. Her poor boy… she should have known that Netto's ability to exaggerate things would 'shine' through, but… "Mama, how could this have happened!" he moaned dejectedly, hanging his head. "I thought that program was supposed to help our _bond_, not his-er, her looks…"

"That's how it's supposed to help; turn Rockman from a male program into a female one so that you may learn to adapt to the complexity of women."

Netto's head raised to see his father walking into the kitchen, stretching his arms over his head before striding leisurely to his family. Haruka couldn't help but giggle at Yuuichirou's grin since it reminded so much of the Cheshire Cat… However, her son didn't find anything funny with the situation, and wanted, no, _demanded _an explanation. "But why! I get along with girls!" Netto retorted, unable to grasp the idea.

The scientist sighed, patting his son's head. "I know that, but you treat them like _male_ friends. I understand that you've been friends with Sakurai Meiru since you two were little, but you still act as if you can say or do anything around her like you used to could," Yuuichirou began, pointing up the ceiling matter-of-factly while speaking, "Altering Rockman's appearance and personality will help you better perceive how different males and females are!"

"… Mind saying that in English?" Netto asked confusedly, scratching his head from the information. Haruka exhaled softly, turning back to the stove to finish breakfast while her husband formed 'simple' words. "In other words, Rock's a girl now and it will help you learn how to treat women… Especially when you get married…"

"Papa!" Netto bellowed, a blush streaking darkly across his face. "You make it out like Rockma-… Rock-_chan_ and I will get married!"

"Well, if your father ever figures out a way for NetNavis to come into our world, you might could!" Haruka interjected, laughing slightly at the image of Rock walking down the aisle in a crisp white dress to marry her son. "_I _wouldn't mind, since I'm so used to him… Oh, I mean her!"

Yuuichirou laughed along with his wife before turning back to his son, whose blush became even redder. "Speaking of Rock, where is she?" he asked happily. "… I let her stay upstairs… I thought she was going to faint… if that was possible," Netto muttered in reply, scuffing his foot against the tiled floor of the kitchen. The brunet teen wondered if Rock was going to despise this as much as he would… '_At least she didn't hear the 'wedding plans'…_'Netto thought gratefully, hoping that wouldn't be the only thing she would overhear today. "Why don't I go get her? I'm sure you want to make sure she's okay…"

Yuuichirou nodded at the teenager before the brunet began to tread hesitatingly up the stairs to retrieve Rock's PET.

-

"Rock-chan?" Netto asked as he opened his bedroom door, peering in slowly to stare at the PET.

The screen was blank, meaning that Rock was either charging or didn't want anyone to see her…

It was tensely quiet as he walked in, causing the teen to feel the weight of their new situation fall even farther on his shoulders. If Rock was too embarrassed or too scared to say anything, it might make it even worse. What if Rock didn't want anyone to see her? What if became… 'depressed?' '_Is that even possible?_' Netto asked himself, '_I know Rock's the more serious one of us, but still… he… **she** knows when to enjoy life… Oh, man, how am I going to explain it to the others? What if they laugh and make her feel worse? What if she begins to… hate herself?' _All these inquiries rushed speedily through his young mind, causing a minor headache. Groaning, he limply fell into his desk chair, glaring up at the bright ceiling.

'_Of all things to happen… It couldn't be some evil NetNavi or group that wants to rule the Net… **No**, the newest adventure in my life is trying to get used to Rock being a girl…' _

A soft beeping brought Netto out of his thoughts and he turned his head to find Rock on the screen, a sad expression on her lovely face. Her Operator sat before, gently picking up her PET to better examine her countenance's emotion, which made a soft blush appear on her cheeks. The teen chuckled quietly, finding it somewhat humorous that the NetNavi seemed _embarrassed _by the inspection. "Are you all right?" he asked almost mutely so that she wouldn't be startled. Her downcast eyes glanced at his pitying ones before she sighed. "I guess I'm as fine as I should be," she replied. He didn't seem to have much of a response; what was he supposed to say? '_Oh, well, that's just great!' _or he might say '_Oh…' _or maybe even '_…_.'So many possible sentences, and yet he couldn't find at least one within his mind to say to her.

"So what did your father say?"

"Huh? Oh… well, um, he said that this is how… um… you're supposed to look for right now," replied the brunet, who was now looking to his side, finding the cluttered shelf of books and magazines quite fascinating for once… He placed the PET back into its holder just in case…

But after about a minute, he was surprised that Rock hadn't started screaming or rampaging or whatever it is women do when something like this happens to them… However, despite his estimation on her reaction, she stayed silent, her emerald eyes held to the ground and her hands clasped in front, making her seem as if she were scolded for something trivial and stupid. He couldn't help the blue NetNavi as much as he wanted to… he couldn't hug her or rub her back… plus, he was too afraid to say something for the chance of listening to the girl prattle angrily at him for speaking the wrong words… _'How does Papa do it?_'

After a while, Rock finally lifted her head, eyes shimmering with tears, a sight that stabbed at Netto's heart. It ached so much in his chest that he thought he would keel over from the emotional pain... but he knew he had to stay strong... at least, until, he could find a way to talk his father into changing her back...

Leaning in when he noticed she wanted to speak, the brunet waited as patiently as he could so that he wouldn't appear to be rushing her.

"… So, the program…"

"Yeah, it's supposed to teach _me _how to treat women, but I guess you're the one who takes the true consequences of it."

…

"What do you think the others will say?" she inquired faintly, the dread of what his answer would be seeping into her voice.

"I don't know. They'll be shocked, but… I don't know. But…"

"I know… they'll have to know sometime. I guess today's as good as any since you're supposed to meet up with them today to eat."

Netto exhaled, laying his head on his arms while gazing at her. After a second, he smiled encouragingly at the NetNavi, hoping that it would be better than she was predicting. "Yeah… Maybe it will… And who knows… this might be a fun experience!"

'_Yeah right..._'

-

The soft jingle of bells tinkered about the restaurant as Netto walked in, face set in determination, but it wasn't the same determination where he usually tried to find the best in things… no, this time it was showing because he was busy thinking.

'_Even though I told Rockma-! … Rock-**chan** it was going to be okay, there's **no **telling what my friends'll think! They might begin to think I'm some perverted Operator or something…! Geez, I couldn't get 'The Talk' like **normal** kids do… Nope, I can tell my kids that when I was their age, my parents decided to change my NetNavi's gender to teach me a lesson! Well… at least it's somewhat original…'_

"Netto-kun! Don't try to destroy the restaurant _before _eating!" Rock's voice squeaked just before Netto crashed into a waitress bearing several breakable plates in her arms. Flailing in embarrassment, he quickly moved out of her way, apologizing kindly to her as she carefully went along. "… _Arigatou_, Rock-chan. The last thing I want today is paying the bill for those…" he muttered to the NetNavi, who was vaguely blushing. "Well, I haven't lost the ability to keep you out of _most _trouble at least!"

"Aww… that's a shame. I was hoping you wouldn't nag me about my curfew anymore…"

Smiling at the sweet giggling, Netto proceeded to the back, searching for his friends before finally spotting hot-pink hair towards the end of the aisle. He grinned, jogging up to the table to find Meiru and Hikawa Tohru sitting in a booth together, reading through the menu. "Oh, Netto!" Meiru perkily interjected as the brunet teen moved to sit opposite of her, waving playingly. "Hey, Meiru! Haven't seen you since… school? Man, has it really been _that _long! I've missed you so much!" Netto laughed along with Meiru at his 'stupid act' before turning to Tohru, who was sipping at his drink. "What's been going on lately with you? You weren't at school yesterday…"

"Oh, Dad freaked out after I fell down the stairs coming down for breakfast. I couldn't really walk on it, but I was fine after a while but you know him…"

Nodding, Netto folded his arms across the table, leaning slightly over. "Yeah, Mama's like that sometimes, too."

"Meiru! Netto! Are we too late?"

Meiru looked over her shoulder to find Ayano-kouji Yaito and Oyama Dekao stepping up to the wooden table, the blonde sliding in with Netto and Dekao grabbing an extra chair. "No, no! You're fine!" Meiru answered joyfully, giving her menu to Yaito before intertwining her hands together to rest on the table's surface. "So, anything happen after school?"

"Naw, not really. Just worked on Gutsman a bit and went into work," Dekao replied, shrugging carelessly, "Nothing really to report…"

"Well, you'd never _believe _yesterday! Such a disaster! I couldn't find my new jacket to wear to the opening ceremony of the new company! Why, I don't know, but I had to wear that old, out-of-style one I bought last week!" Yaito exaggerated, motioning with her hands the 'despair' she went through. "And _then_, right when I thought everything was _starting _to get better, some buffoon decides he's going to trip and pour punch _all over me!_"

"It was simply _dreadful_!" Yaito's NetNavi, Glyde, exclaimed.

Netto chuckled as Meiru stared at her quizzically. "Aw, it's all right. I'm sure you still looked rich anyway…" The younger female nodded brightly. "Don't I always?"

"Oo, what a compliment! Netto, you should be some kind of professional… er… complimenter!" Tohru said, listening to their laughter before pulling out his PET and plugging Iceman into the restaurant's server. "Hey, plug your NetNavis in!" he bellowed when his friends gave him a weird look, "It's not right for us to have fun and our Navis not to!"

"Yeah, you're right!" agreed Meiru, shuffling for her pink PET and doing the same to Roll. Yaito and Dekao did the same, leaving Netto to stay motionless. Meiru was the first to catch on, turning to him immediately and inquiring him.

"Netto, why haven't you plugged in Rockman?"

Yelping, the brunet jumped slightly, expression sheepish. "Um… uh…" Netto tried to gather coherent words, but the very _idea_ of them finding out… "Um… Y-you know, th-the waiter hasn't be-been by yet! Maybe I-I need to go find him! Yeah, I need to go find him!"

"But… there's one right over there… we can just call him over…"

Gulping helplessly, Netto squirmed under the pressure, wondering what to do. '_They're going to find out and laugh and then Rock-chan'll be embarrassed, **I'll **be humiliated, and I never be able to show my face in public again!'_

"Netto-kun… just… plug me in…"

Blinking unbelievingly, Netto reached down to pull the azure device out of its holder. "Rock… _man_… are you sure?"

"… They have to know sometime…"

"Hey, is something wrong with Rockman?" Dekao asked urgently, "Don't tell me he's gone wimpy…"

"No, she-! _He_ hasn't!" Netto barked angrily before moving his hand to plug Rock into the Network.

Silence was interrupted by rapid thumping heartbeats in Netto's ears before a muted squeal came from the ex-only female NetNavi of the group, causing his heart to skip a beat while the others twisted towards the screen. "What _happened _to you, Rockman?" she demanded through her shock, eyes wide as she saw the blue NetNavi.

The next sound was Netto's head banging loudly, cursing loudly about 'stupid smart parents and their ability to make life a living misery…'

-

"_What **happened **to you, Rockman?"_

Rock's blush deepened even more than possible as she shifted uncomfortably under the stunned gazes of her friends. Why had she pushed Netto into plugging her in? Why had she caused this, knowing that they wouldn't like her as she was now?

Well, it didn't matter now, since what's done is done and she could nothing more than answer with "I got a new program installed…"

No answer came and the intense quiet was causing tears to well in Rock's eyes. She didn't want to be here… all she wanted was to be safely secured in her PET and be in the holder clasped to Netto's waist… He would keep her safe… No one would ever have had to learn about this if she hadn't said anything… and now she was reaping the unfair consequences, standing before her friends, tears beginning to stream down her face.

"Rock... man…"

"I-It's…" Rock stuttered through her 'sore' throat, tears falling faster down her crimson cheeks. "R-Rock-chan now…"

Netto watched the scene play out on the computer screen, finding the sad sight of Rock crying quite… _beautiful_. It almost resembled something he would see from a movie where a young girl is being scrutinized by her boyfriend/husband's family with him there, unable to help her. Though the 'family' was doing nothing but being quiet, the brunet was in a position where he could not save her. Well, he could just take her out of the Network, but for some reason…

'_Maybe… getting past this first step… it'll help…'_

"I-I'm sorry… Netto-kun… could you-!"

"Wait!" Roll interrupted, abruptly walking over to place her pink-clad hands on Rock's shoulders. "It's all right! You don't have to leave! It's just…" Roll trailed off, gazing at the now shorter Rock, who looked far from all right… "It's… _different_."

Glyde agreed, nodding. "Yes, I must agree. It's a bit of a surprise, but…" the NetNavi smiled, stepping closer to the female, watching the shimmering swirls of tears and emerald fill Rock's irises, "you are quite lovely."

Rock's tears stopped suddenly and a new blush formed from the bashfulness taking over her emotions. It was strange, hearing such words from someone, especially Glyde, but it seemed to ease her fear, much to the others' satisfaction. "_Arigatou_, Glyde…" Rock's bright verdant eyes met with the bright, ivory floor, a small smile forming on her countenance.

"Well, if I were a guy NetNavi, I guess I could say the same thing, but that would be awkward, wouldn't it?" Roll jokingly added, tilting her head to the side to try to meet Rock's shy eyes. "It's okay! So you wanted a gender change… I know a bunch of NetNavis who have gone through that! Just wish you had warned us first!"

…

'_Uh-oh…' _Netto thought as he saw the left eye of his NetNavi twitch dangerously. _'I know that look… Mama gives it to Papa when he doesn't do something… This'll end **badly**…'_

"You actually _think _I would _purposely **change **myself _into a _girl_?" Rock scoffed furiously between words, glaring daggers at the other female. "I can't _believe_ you would say that, Roll! To think, of all the things you could have said, you said _that_!"

"Uh… U-Uh…"

"For you _information_, I was altered by Netto-kun's _father_ because he seems to think that Netto-kun doesn't comprehend the complexity of females! But what else is new!"

"Yeah… Hey!" Netto yelped dejectedly, pouting. "I get some things… Don't make fun of me when I didn't do anything!"

"Netto-kun! _Keep **out **of this!_"

The brunet instantly back down, shrinking down into his seat beside a still stunned Yaito. "… Yes, ma'am…"

As Rock prattled on angrily, Gutsman watched bumfuzzled, scratching the back of his head with one of his large fists. "Gutsman confused, guts. Always thought Roll was pretty but now… _Rock-chan_ is prettier than Roll! Who to like, then, guts? Roll or Rock?" He paused from his open-conversation with himself to watch the small NetNavi scream even more at both Roll and Netto before coming to a quick conclusion…

"Rock-chan too fussy, guts…"

"_AND ANOTHER THING-!"_

"… Guuuts…"

-

_End of Chapter Two!_

_-_


	3. Emergency!

_Sorry that it took so long. School's started and with Volleyball **and **Tennis practice, it's getting hard to find free time to work on the story._

_Thanks so much for all the reviews! It has inspired me and I hope to keep getting as many each chapter as I received for the last one._

_Once again, I do not own any of the characters. Capcom owns them all. _

_There might be slight spoilers ahead, so… eh. _

_**The Feminine Program!**_

_Chapter Three:_

_Emergency!_

_-_

"Well, that could have gone better…" Netto grumbled to himself, shutting the front door of his home behind him tiredly. "At least Rock-chan didn't _scream _the whole time…"

It was true; Rock had stopped yelling away at everyone after having snapped over Roll's 'comforting' comment, but that didn't mean anyone was _safe_. She yelled at Roll, Meiru, Dekao, _and _her Operator before finally quieting completely and having a pleasant conversation with Glyde and Roll about… _handbags._ Poor Gutsman and Iceman had stayed a distance away from Rock, the fear on their faces evident all through the luncheon.

The Operators, however, had completely different reactions from their Navis. Yaito had giggled every time she glanced over at the screen, while Tohru stayed quiet, eating his lunch with little care for the situation. Meiru had seemed somewhat supportive, just like her Navi, while Dekao had laughed and made snide, even suggestive jokes constantly, making Netto blush and thankful that Rock wasn't listening or paying any attention…

Thank God for small mercies, Netto figured…

Surprisingly, Haruka was not in the kitchen fixing dinner and neither was his father sitting in the living room reading the paper. Netto looked around, finally finding a note on a plastic container on the kitchen counter. "Let me guess…" Netto spoke out-loud to no one in particular, "Mama and Papa went somewhere… leaving me alone 'til who-knows-when…" He picked up the paper, his chocolate-colored eyes scanned back and forth between the elegant writing.

"_Dear Netto,_

_Your father and I went to go shopping for new furniture for the living room. Then, we'll go see a movie and eat dinner. Dinner's in the container; it's curry._

_Lock the doors and don't let anyone in! If you need anything thing, there are numbers on the refrigerator and you know your father's number. _

_Love you,_

_Mama."_

'_Yep. They couldn't **warn** me. And what am I, five? 'There are numbers on the fridge…' She acts like I don't know where 9-1-1 is on the telephone…'_

"Netto-kun?" Rock chirped in softly, wondering why she hadn't heard the happy welcome of Haruka and her creator. It took a few moments for her to receive a annoyed 'yes,' but she was content with the reply. "Are your parents out?"

"Yeah… what _else _is new when Papa comes home after a while from home? I know they want to spend some 'quality-time' with each other, but I'm _not _a kid anymore!" Netto raged, throwing the paper in the trash before stomping upstairs to his room to hook up Rock's PET to the charger. He never realized how much energy Rock could use in order to yell at everyone…

"You know how much they miss each other… They love each other, after all," Rock comforted gently, a timid awe slipping into her voice. Netto cocked an eyebrow up at her comment, gazing at her curiously. "When did you become so 'philosophical' in the romance department?" he queried, hoping that Rock wasn't becoming a 'romanticist.' "You used to tell me that they missed each other, get over it and do your homework…"

The blue NetNavi shrugged, a bashful blush streaking across her perfect cheeks as she looked down the desk. "I don't know… it seems so… _beautiful_ now. Loving someone that much… it seems almost impossible to care for someone like that, since there's so much hate countering it…" she answered, fidgeting slightly under her Operator's gaze. The teen grunted in retort, leaning back in his chair, putting his arms behind his head. "Too mushy if you ask me…"

"Mushy? How can love be _mushy_?" she retorted, her reaction to his 'offense' clear as a bell to the usually-dense teen. "Love is something to be _cherished _and _adored_! Not thrown away and spat on like some beings do! I hope one day you fall so head-over-heels for someone that you'll trip and bust your skull open!" She paused for a brief second, crossing her arms and huffing before continuing. "Oh, but wait! Your skull's so _thick_ it'll probably break the _ground_ instead! Oh, was I ever that _horrible _when I was a male!"

"Um, uh… I don't quite-!" Netto tried before being rudely interrupted by his moody Navi. "Of **_course_** _you_ don't know! You have so little in the head that you'd probably never even _noticed_ me!" Rock 'hmphed' before turning away, still venomous. The brunet sat dumbfounded for two minutes before everything sunk in and anger warped his face. "I'm not as _stupid _as some people think I am! And I _do _have feelings, you know! It's not like I'm a vegetable or something! Jeez!" Pouting, he stared off to the side, muttering softly, "You sound like Enzan…."

As if by habit, he flinched slightly, but when no fuming yells were heard, Netto looked back over at Rock, whose shoulders were tenderly shaking and her head was down. He leaned in closer to listen, hearing muted sobs emitting from the speaker. "Rock-chan…" he began, picking up the PET so that he could hold it close, "are you crying?"

A second later, the sobbing stopped. He was somewhat grateful, since dealing with a sad Rock was something he despised, especially if he was the reason for her melancholy. He wondered briefly if he should query on her condition, but refrained, deciding that patience was the key to ending this particular fight.

"Netto-kun…" came a fragile whisper and Netto perked immediately, urgently waiting for her to say something. But she stayed quiet before finally turning around fully, tears flowing freely down her puffy cheeks as she grabbed the screen in the PET which held Netto's face, flinging it around in her fit. "_WAAHHH_! NETTO-KUUUN! HOW COULD _YOU_ BE SO _MEAN_ TO **_ME_**!" She was near screaming now, falling to her knees and throwing her head into her crossed arms on the digital ground. "HOW DID I EVER END UP WITH SUCH A HEARTLESS OPERATOR! I'M NOT LIKE ENZAN; _HE_ IS! WAHH!"

"R-Rock-chan, hold on, I'm sor-!"

"_OH, JUST **SHUT UP**_! IT'S NOT LIKE _YOU_ CARE!"

"Rock-chan, would you _please_ calm down?" Netto frantically begged.

"_IIE_! YOU SHOULD BE _HAPPY_ THAT I'M SHOWING '**_EMOTIONS_**' SINCE ENZAN-SAMA WON'T EVEN CRACK A **_SMILE_**! WAH!" She wailed again, never once lifting her head to even leer at her Operator.

Netto sighed, dropping his head heavily on his desk, allowing the NetNavi to cry her little digital heart out. He couldn't remember if he dozed off or not, but eventually, the PET beeped, signaling that he had mail.

The teen lifted his head sluggishly, watching as Rock picked her sob-wracked body, sniffing as she went, opening the mail with a touch of a screen that popped up beside her. "… It's from Kifune… he says that it's urgent and Laika has come back in to town to help, so, in other words 'don't blow a gasket, he's still your comrade.'"

"Wh-What! Laika! Oh, Kifune knows how much I_… dislike_ him!" Netto bellowed, crossing his arms in a huff and slumping in his chair with a horrid pout. Rock stared, annoyed greatly by her Operator's childish actions before turning back to the e-mail and sending a quick reply. "Well, no matter how much you _dislike _him, you still have to work with. Get over it…" she replied, sarcasm slipping through just enough for the brunet teen to catch on.

"I don't _want _to work with him! Every time we went on a mission, he belitl… buhlittl… _made fun of me!_" the boy sputtered out finally after he realized he was unable to say the word he wanted. Much to his displeasure, the blue NetNavi giggled slightly at his show before clearing her throat and glaring at him while smiling deviously.

"Well, despite what you want, there are people in danger," the smile now faded into a pure face of fury, causing Netto to take a step back. "Now, pick the PET up and take us to Kifune's office _before _I _chew your head off!_"

Scrambling, Netto gave a sloppy salute, stuttering a quick 'y-yes, ma'am' before picking Rock's PET off the desk and running out of his room and down the stairs.

-

"Well, it's about time, Hikari…"

"Sh-shut up…!"

Netto panted heavily, having run all the way to the station with Rock yelling cruel remarks all the way, knocking his levels of patience more and more with each one. It had almost set him off the edge and he had to catch himself from saying _really _mean to Rock. But, gratefully, he had endured, taking a shortcut so that Rock would have less time to demean him.

The brunet saw the bi-colored hair teen sitting at a long table where he presumed all the strategies for missions were planned out. The room, he saw, was furnished simply yet elegantly, giving off a professional appeal.

But Netto really didn't care for appeal, since Ijuin Enzan was laughing at him.

"Don't… blame me!" Netto huffed out between labored breaths, stumbling his way into a chair next to Enzan, who smirked all-knowingly. "Why? We wake you up?"

"It's four in the afternoon; I've been awake for a while…"

"Oh, well, _pardon _me," Enzan jestered mockingly before chuckling at the annoyed look on Netto's face. "You should see your face… it's _hilarious_."

"Ha-ha, very funny. If all you're gonna do is make fun of me, I _can _leave, you know," Netto stated, making out as if he were about to get out of his chair before the doors opened, revealing Kifune and Laika.

"Oh, _great_…" This sarcasm was of course directed to Laika, who paid no heed to Netto's groan and seated himself opposite of Enzan while Kifune sat at the head of the table, placing some papers before him. The three young males stayed silent, waiting to receive orders from the elder. The brunet of group, however, became bored after 1.78 seconds and found pouting over the fact that he could see Laika more _meaningful_. Of course, the sleeve of his shirt became quite _fascinating _after a while and he started tugging on the cloth, idly trying to find something to waste time.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I contacted you…" Kifune started abruptly, shifting some of the papers around. Netto nodded while the other two stayed still, patiently waiting for orders. "It seems that… a certain Navi has come back into the spotlight."

That perked Netto up.

"Who?" Netto asked, anxious for a battle. After a few year of missions fit for _two-year-olds_, he was ready to face a _real _challenge. "Someone you're quite familiar with, Netto…" the elder man muttered, bringing a hand to his chin. Two moments of silence and… "It's Forte."

"**_What_**!" All three shrieked, immediately standing up and causing their chairs to fall back onto the floor. "But I thought…!" Netto started before trailing off, gritting his teeth tightly. "What could he possibly want!" he demanded.

"We're trying to figure that out, but as of right now, we're not too sure. But we do have some information on some sites that he's visited, so I'll need you to plug your PETs into the terminal here," Kifune pointed to a small gray box attached to the table that had five plug-in spots, "and I'll give the information to your NetNavis. Then from their, I'll let you assess the information before reporting back to me with any possibilities."

Netto gulped at the box as Enzan and Laika pulled their PETs out and promptly plugged-in Blues and Searchman. _'Oh, of **course** they're gonna get to find out! Ugh, I'll never hear the end of it!'_

"Hikari, plug Rockman in so I can send him the information. Remember, this is _Forte _we're talking about. We don't need to waste much time."

The brunet shuddered at all the jeers and jokes he would get because of Rock and he bent his knees to see if he could fall through the floor. Surely Fate had something better to do than to make his life worse off right then than it was… _surely…_

"Hikari!" … Guess not…

"Um… all right… let me just get… the PET out…" Netto said, reaching down slowly to bide time. "I'm reaching for it… yeah… any second now… Nope… not yet…" The brunet hoped no one would catch on to his 'master plan…'

"Hikari Netto, I swear, if you don't get Rockman out and-!"

"All right, all right, _all RIGHT_! _YOU _all _ASKED _for it! I don't want to _HEAR _it!"

Quickly pulling the azure PET out and plugging Rock in, Netto, then, to protect himself, scrunched his face up so his vision became dark and he wouldn't have to see the shock on his colleagues faces. He waited for a couple of minutes, hearing nothing but the wall clock's ticking. Netto braved a glance, but immediately shut his eyes again when he saw Laika's slack jaw.

"What in the-!"

"Rockman's a-!"

"_Whoa_…"

The teen found that he couldn't handle the suspense much longer and opened his eyes to find a small holo-projector showing Searchman, Blues and Rock to the group. Everyone but himself could do nothing but stutter and stare at Rock as she blushed and tapping her boot against the floor.

"Um… hi?" she timidly greeted towards the two male Navis, hoping that they wouldn't make fun of her. But they didn't respond to her at first, finding gawking at her a better reaction. This caused her to became a bit downhearted, her hopes that their serious nature would pull through and they wouldn't react the way her friends had…

"Hello? Is something wrong?" Rock asked, moving so that she could wave a hand in front of Blues' shades. The red Navi jerked a bit before coughing slightly, crossing his arms and attempting to appear serious. "Um… I see you, um…" a red blush was streaking across his own cheeks, making him- in Rock's view, at least- absolutely adorable, "changed your appearance…"

The female NetNavi giggled happily at his embarrassment, causing him to blush harder. "Well, I didn't _want _this 'change,' but I'm glad you noticed!" she replied sweetly. "Do you like it?" She asked, bright orbs blinking anxiously for his answer. When none came, her joyful gaze fell just a bit, showing her concern. "It… doesn't look _that_ **_bad_**…does it…?"

"We-well…" Blues started, glancing over at his still-speechless Operator for help but finding none. "It's not that it's exactly _bad_… But it _is _different…" He nodded once to emphasize this, his long, silver hair rustling behind him. Rock blinked at his comment, her complex, female mind taking a while to process a logical reaction which was totally _different _than what _should_ have happened.

"… You think I'm a freak, don't you…?" Tears welled in her gorgeous emerald eyes as her bottom lip quivered sadly. Her hands fisted and laid themselves right above her chest, making the pitiful scene more… pitiful.

"No, no!" Blues rejected swiftly, perking up and shaking his head. "No, you look _fine_! Really!"

"N-no I doooooon't!" Rock wailed suddenly, her voice echoing in the terminal. "You think I'm an _ugly **freeeaaak**_!" Sobbing loudly, she fell to her knees, mumbling about how 'Netto's father was so mean' and 'he made her this way' and 'how unfair it was.'

"Rock…" Blues muttered before turning to Searchman angrily, as if he had been betrayed. "Searchman, help me out here! I've never had to _deal _with this before!" Yes, there were women NetNavis at Enzan's company to deal with, but _never _had he had one literally _cry herself to death_! "C'mon, Searchman! _Do something_!"

The green Navi glanced over at the other male before looking back over at the bittersweet sight before him, feeling his digital heart beat faster with each second. Such a cruel thing to do to such a sweet creature, even if this was once his comrade who saved the world several times prior to this event. The Navi always figured that anything that crossed paths with the younger blue Navi that things would be all right, but it seems that maybe this new obstacle might just be the female's match… It seemed so mean putting her through all this… she was so… _tiny_.

"Um… uh… _Rock_…" Dear God, was he _blushing_? "Pl-please stop crying… I hate watching you cry…"

Loud wails and sobs turned into small sniffles and hiccups unexpectedly, signaling that the distraught NetNavi was surely responding to the stuttered plead. Blues watched intently, analyzing the new situation. _'Such mood swings…' _Blues thought suddenly, watching as Rock picked herself off the ground to turn her reddened eyes and puffy face towards Searchman. _'Glad **I **was never programmed as a female… I'd never get **anything **done…'_

All the while Blues was mentally speaking to himself, Rock had stood and moved closer to the tallest of the two males, finding Searchman's blush and concerned gaze to kind to pass up. It would be so nice to have someone hold her and tell her everything would be all right… Besides, it wasn't like Netto could do such a thing. All he could do was talk to her. It wasn't like he could embrace her or wipe her tears away…

So, biting her bottom lip, she threw abruptly threw her lithe form into the verdant Navi's arms, hoping that he would comfort her. Sobbing into his chest-plate (which was somewhat hard to do), she cutely whined about the horrible things she had had to deal with the past two days, hoping that he'd understand. Certainly he would… he was a thinker, after all. He watch things from afar before assessing the correct strategy and then acted in a calm manner, prevailing everytime.

But, Searchman's blush became darker and he was shocked for a moment before, by instinct, he wrapped Rock in an embrace, telling her how sad it made him to see someone so pretty cry…

Blues stared at the 'couple' annoyed, wondering why Searchman, who put duty before just about anything else, would 'degrade' himself trying to console an emotionally-wrecked Rock. _'How pathetic…_'

As the NetNavis' Operators stared on at this spectacle, Netto cringed in humiliation, noticing finally the death glare he was receiving from Laika and the snide smirk Enzan was giving him. The brunet could only guess that allowing this 'lesson' go on would be his undoing…

He could only _imagine _what was going through their heads…

'_How dare he bring that-! That-! … **Girl** in here and make a mockery of Searchman! I didn't even know he was **capable** of affection in such ways! **Curse you, Hikari!**_' … Yes, that sounded much like Laika… a bit _too _much Laika, Netto figured.

Now what about Enzan…

"You're _pathetic_, Hikari. Never knew you were so desperate for a girl's attention, you had to have your _father _change your Navi's programming… How… _sad_," Enzan's grin widened with his slander, teeth bared at the younger male. "So truly pathetic…"

"Hey! I didn't _want _her like this!" Netto retorted loudly, slamming his fists against the table. How come everyone thought that _he _was the one who turned Rockman into a female? It was preposterous! He wasn't _that _good at programs… _yet._

"But she still _is _that way, so I can still mock you all that I _want, _Hikari!"

"No fair! I don't make fun of you when stuff like this happens!"

"Yes, but then again, my NetNavi hasn't been turned into a girl before, so you can't really say that I've ever been in this type of situation before…"

Netto fumed madly, wondering how many ways there were to possibly _maul _someone. "Rock-chan, help me out here!" he begged his Navi, hoping that she would pull him through.

"If I remember correctly, Netto-_kun_," Rock began, opening one eye to glare at her Operator from Searchman's embrace, "you told me I was just like Enzan… so, thus, I'm on his side because I _act _like him."

"Not you, too!" Netto replied dumbfounded and hurt, feeling his confidence Rock being stomped into the ground.

"You brought on yourself," she said, laying her head fully back on the camouflage-colored chest plate. She blushed as she did so, finding this hug completely warm and… _fuzzy_.

"Well, at least we can _annoy _the enemy into submission, if needed," Kifune added under his breath as the two youngest of the team continued to fight and the third glared knives at the youngest.

**-**

_End of Chapter Three!_

-

_R&R!_


	4. Mushy Stuff!

_Sorry that I haven't been able to get this done sooner; a lot's been on my plate for the past few weeks. _

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed! _)

_Rock, Netto, and everybody else is owned by Capcom. I own nothing… except the idea._

女らしいプログラム!

_**The Feminine Program!**_

_Chapter Four:_

_Mushy Stuff!_

_-_

When Netto and Rock returned home, it was already dusk and the brunet was extremely exhausted. After dealing with Laika's temper, Enzan's teases, and Rock's unwillingness to help him, he found himself falling face first into the couch, groaning tiredly. He stayed there for several minutes, letting the silence take over. It was relieving, he thought offhandedly, to be able to have peace and quiet for a while…

That was… until…

"Netto-kun?" a soft, timid voice queried, obviously concerned.

The teen sighed, burying his face further into the pale blue cushions of the couch. Maybe he would sink into the couch and he'd never have to hear anything again… But the cushions would give him no mercy as he heard Rock call for him again, worry slipping out into the voice.

"What is it, Rock-chan?" he asked, aggravated that she wouldn't leave him alone. But, Rock did somewhat act like his own mother; she always knew when something was wrong and she always knew when to ask about it. It reminded the brunet of the phrase 'a woman's intuition' for some 'unknown' reason…

Rock waited for a moment, trying to piece all the words she wanted to say together. She was afraid that Netto's bad mood was caused by her and how she had acted in the presence of Netto's two rivals. Though she knew of it, she acted like it wasn't their from time to time, finding their 'competition' childish, as she would mutter every once in a while.

Though she saw the rivalry between the three, she felt no such thing towards Searchman and Blues. Yes, at one point, she did act as such one time with Blues earlier in their meetings, but that had faded as they became teammates, knowing that their job came first. But, Netto just didn't 'connect' with Laika and Enzan, finding them a bit too confident and 'cold.' But that didn't mean that Rock could immediately take their side when Netto was be mocked; that was _her _Operator, and she should have known better. Finally, she came to the answer she wanted to say.

"… I'm sorry…" Rock muttered, hoping that he would receive her apologies without much fuss. She despised fighting with the brunet and it tore her heart in two every time. Every time they fought, she felt as though she was pushing him away, causing him to confide in other people instead of herself, which saddened her.

Rock would found herself jealous of some NetNavis at times. Complete obedience… never a word against their Operators' actions or commands… loved for their service and not for their personality… yet hated because of their inability to _feel_.

The blue Navi had thought at times to delete the personality data deep inside of her programming, and becoming completely obedient to Netto once and for all. But every time she tried, a password would stop her and her shaking hand wouldn't stay steady enough for her to hack into it. And then, she would silently cry every night she attempted such a feat, trying her hardest not to wake Netto as her tears fell…

Netto laid silently for a while, knowing why Rock was apologizing, but at the same time, wondering why she would. But the female Navi was complex… even when she was male, she was complex. He chuckled one time when Meiru had compared Rock to a Ruber… Ruby… Rebez… _cube. _The pink-haired girl had explained that no matter how many times you tried to figure it out, moving columns and rows to help yourself, you'd never quite complete the puzzle, finding one part unable to be deciphered. Rock had just stood there, listening intently before turning back to talk to Roll.

"It's all right…" he whispered at last, causing Rock to perk up. "You were just mad… I do the same thing to you, you know…" He turned so that he was lying on his back, gazing at the white ceiling. Smiling briefly, he pulled Rock's PET out of the holder, bringing it up to stare into the screen, seeing the tears brim her emerald eyes. He grinned gently at the NetNavi, watching her hesitant smile slip upon her face, while a voice nagged him at the back of his mind, tugging incessantly; _"Look how broken she is…"_

-

By the time his parents came home, Netto was upstairs, playing an on-line game while Rock shuffled through some files, obviously searching for something. He paid little heed, struggling against an enemy onslaught of ships that threatened his defenses. "Oh, _come on_! I'm only on level five! They should be bringing out such heavy artillery!" he whined miserably, hitting the fire key on his joystick and destroying several smaller ships. Rock turned her attention to her Operator for a moment before moving the files again, looking intently for her goal.

After searching for two minutes, she found her prize at the time where Netto bellowed in defeat, his line of defense and main ship having been blown away easily in level seven. "It's not fair!" he yelled, slamming his fists against the desk. "It cheats! It _cheeaaats_!"

"Oh, hush, Netto-kun!" Rock whispered to him, materializing the fluffiest chair Netto had ever seen and sitting in it. Her lithe body slid into the cushion, a soft, content sigh emitting from her lips. "Finally… I was _waiting_ for you to lose…"

"Hey! It cheated! I could have won easily!" Netto snapped back, glaring at the blue NetNavi as she brought up a translucent screen and tapped on a button. The lights on the screen dimmed and a large screen appeared, along with the credits for a movie.

"Oh, what movie are you watching? Is it action? Suspense?" he asked, his defeat long forgotten as his short attention span caught sight of something else. Rock barely moved, wondering about her Operator before turning back to the movie and smiling when soft music began to play. "No. It's a romance," she answered, snuggling into the chair further. An old, Italian town showed and Netto stared at her flabbergasted. "_Romance_! When did you start watching Romances!"

"Since just now," Rock answered as if it were a simple 'how do you do' question, causing the brunet's temper to shorten. He couldn't believe that his partner was watching a movie about _kissing _and _love _and all that mushy crap he didn't find all too appealing. "Is that _all _that's in this movie!"

"No. There's angst in here, too. I believe Roll said that the girl killed herself."

"I should have known… As long you don't cry and it's not a soap opera or something like that…" Netto sighed, laying his head on his hand, watching Rock with a soft smile.

A sweet giggle came from the NetNavi as she watched as a young man roamed the Italian streets. "Oh, no; soap operas come on tomorrow!" Rock cheerfully interjected, grinning to herself as she heard the teen groan sarcastically. "Whoopee. I can't wait. At least I'll be in school tomorrow… Man, can't believe I said that."

"Oh, but, that's what time records are for, Netto-kun!"

…

"Aw, man… I thought we were supposed to be looking for Forte tomorrow afternoon!" The teen hoped that mentioning the rogue NetNavi would help 'bail' him out of enduring soap operas. He inwardly shuddered at the thought of those shows, knowing what would happen if anyone ever found out he was forced to watch them by his partner…

"Forte can wait!" Rock said matter-of-factly, "As long as he doesn't cause mayhem until _after _the shows are over, then it doesn't _matter_!"

Netto scoffed, turning his head away from the computer screen. "Making you into a girl made you… _different_, Rock-chan." Rock giggled once more, tilting her head as the boy and girl met on the movie. "That's the whole idea of the lesson, dear Netto. You must learn to adapt to the differences between male and female. Now, quiet! It's getting good!" Rock hushed him before watching the rest of the movie.

-

"H-how could she _k-kill_ herself, Netto-kuuun!" Rock wailed as tears fell freely after the young girl in the movie jumped off the bridge, the man's love unable to save her from her inevitable suicide. The poor boy was left speechless and heartbroken after screaming her name and proclaiming his love as she fell into the dark freezing waters below. They were now showing the boy at a funeral with very few people standing around an open grave.

"I don't know- 'cause the script told her to?" Netto mumbled, bored out of his mind and agitated that Rock could get so worked up over a movie. "She's so _stupid_," Rock blurted out, hiccupping slightly, "He goes out of his way just to show how much he cares and she goes and throws his love away by jumping off a _bridge_!"

"It's 'original,' all right," Netto whispered to himself, watching the credits roll after a few words between the enclosed corpse and the male. Thankfully, Rock didn't hear, too wound up into the horrible thought of killing oneself when there was someone there to love you. It was such an awful thing to think about, she figured, so she tapped a few buttons, causing the screen to turn black before disappearing.

"Well, at least it's over…" Netto grumbled, standing up from his chair to stretch out. "Ne, Rock-chan… I didn't have any homework over the weekend, did I?"

"How can you think of _homework_ after watching such a sad movie!" Rock wailed slightly, huffing before mumbling about how 'insensitive men were.' The brunet spun around abruptly, glaring heated daggers at the screen. "Why are we so '_insensitive_?'" Netto emphasized, leaning forward to be level with the screen. Emerald eyes crossly met his chocolate ones and he could have _sworn _he saw sparks fly. "Well, you won't admit that you're sad! You all have to act big and bad in front of everyone when all your girlfriend wants is for you to be sweet and compassionate!"

Netto laughed snobbishly at the comment, making Rock angrier than she was previously. He was just placing himself as example number one in her book, humiliating himself obliviously. "Then why do girls swoon over the bad boys? It's those 'big and bad' boys that win all the girls!"

"It's because those _girls _believe that they can change them! Haven't you ever noticed? The sweet, innocent cheerleader believes that she can change Mr. Rock Star? C'mon! _Surely _you've seen that at school before!" Rock protested loudly, her leer cutting into Netto's. "Well, _so-rry_ if I don't notice all the gossip that _girls _frolic over!" Netto yelled back, fire roaring in his eyes. "Last time I checked, you were _programmed _to be male!"

"Well, last time _I_ checked, you got me changed into a _girl _because you couldn't grasp the **_fact _**that they're just a bit different from you!"

Taken aback, Netto stayed where he was, the fight obviously doused as he averted his gaze onto a poser adjacent to him. She was right; it _was _because of him that Rock was now a girl… and what was so bad about was how much she both hated and yet loved the change. She covered her true feelings up; even Netto could tell what she was doing…

And that's what stabbed his heart the most.

'_I can't stay in here…' _

Suddenly, Netto turned to proceed out the door, defeated and embarrassed. He reached the door and twisted the knob, stopping with the door opened halfway. The brunet stayed motionless for a few moments as if hoping Rock would say something to stop him, but when no words came, he decided to say something. "Yeah, well…" he started, his voice cracking with pent-up emotion, "I'm sorry about that, too…"

"Net-!"

The door slammed against the call of his name, creating an echo that seemed endless to the small Navi as she sat quietly, head hung low as she cried.

-

"Ugh! I can't believe how she is now!" Netto argued to himself, his parents watching him warily as he stomped downstairs. "It was bad before, but _now_… It's like I can't even _sit _there _quietly _without us fighting for five minutes!"

Haruka watched her son with concern before glancing over to her husband, who seemed entranced by the teen's fit. She sighed, stepping out of the kitchen with two glasses filled with water and several ice cubes. "What now, sweetie?" she asked worriedly. "It's Rock! She's so difficult and she makes me feel bad about this whole c_atastrophe_ by blaming _me!_" Netto answered furiously while throwing his hands around and pacing around the living room floor. "It's awful! At least before she didn't _cry _every time we fought! But now, she always in tears at the end of the fight, making me feel worse than I already was!" As Netto finished, his chest was rising up and down with his angered breaths, his face coated in a thin layer of sweat and his eyes bright and wide, staring at his stunned parents.

"Well…" Yuuichirou began quietly, "welcome to life, son. When you take a wife, it'll be just the same." Haruka nodded in agreement with him, laying a hand on his after sitting down beside him on the couch. "Your father's right, dear," she began, smiling at her husband before doing the same to her son, who didn't quite appreciate it, "Marriage is a compromise. In fact, _every _relationship is a compromise, just about. You have to change things in order to accommodate her."

"But shouldn't she do the same! I mean, it's not a compromise then if I'm the one changing for her, right!" Netto immediately inquired, wondering where there was a balance to this stupid thing called love. "Yes, that's true, but you have to realize—she's been _forced _to make the _biggest _change of all. Rock is no longer a male and she's trying her hardest to figure out how to react to everyday life now," Yuuichirou replied, grinning sadly at the brunet teen, eagerly waiting to see if his son was perceiving what they were trying to explain to him. Chocolate eyes could only blink at the couple, finding everything so dissimilar to a few days ago. Everything was altered- '_messed up beyond belief_,' Netto thought- and now he had to take other things into consideration before stepping right into things. He knew it would be difficult for a while, but until his parents let up on their 'lesson,' he would have to deal with it the best way he could.

"All right…" the teen began, scratching the back of his head in humiliation, "I guess I see where you're coming from…"

Haruka and Yuuchirou beamed at him, feeling a burden be lifted from their shoulders. They were trying to raise their son as best as they could figure out and they had hoped that this lesson would teach him something important. And as Netto trekked back upstairs, the married couple looked at each other lovingly, one unspoken thing told between them.

_We have a wonderful son._

-

By the time that the brunet Operator returned to his blue-painted room, the screen was black, signaling that Rock was now in Sleep mode and that she didn't want to speak to him anymore for the rest of the night, which was a relief. Though he knew that he needed to apologize to her, he didn't feel like causing even more tension between the two, knowing that their emotions would clash and end in a standstill. Tomorrow afternoon, he resolved, he would sit down and _talk _with her and try to mend the wounds that both had caused. They didn't need to go on like this, since there was no telling at how long that this lesson would last. So, with that settled in his mind, he prepared for bed, knowing that the routine in the morning would be 'troublesome'… at least on his part…

-

_End of Chapter Four!_

-


	5. Encounter! Part One

_I am **so **sorry that this chapter took so long and that it might seem rushed. Now that things have died down, maybe I'll have time to work on this more._

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love each of your reviews and hope to receive more!_

_I don't own this; minor spoilers… oh, let's just get on with it._

_-_

**女らしいプログラム**!

_**The Feminine Program!**_

_Chapter Five:_

_Encounter! Part One_

_-_

When the alarm clock went off early the next morning, Netto found himself in a rare 'morning' mood. He got up without much fuss, showering and dressing silently, and was even ready half an hour before the time he usually awoke to scramble frantically to get ready for school. It seems strange to be able to sit their quietly for fifteen minutes without yawning once, but what he found to be most troubling was the fact that Rock's PET screen had yet to turn on and he felt lonely in the room. He gazed at the azure device intently, feeling the guilt from the night before flood his veins and filter into his heart, which began to beat regretfully at the memory. The teen knew what was to come… and yet he just wished for it to come so that he wouldn't have to endure the agonizing wait any longer.

When he saw that the alarm clock's digital numbers hit 7:45, he knew that the tortuous wait was over and that he had to venture to school, whether Rock was awake or not. Sighing sadly, Netto picked up the PET, slipping it into its case and walking slowly out the door, remembering to pick up the two pieces of toast waiting for him like always. _'I thought I told Mama that I wanted Pop-Tarts now…'_ he thought as he bit into the toasted bread, slightly relishing the melted butter that was seeped into the bread. _'Ah, well…'_

By the time he walked into the classroom (and receiving some shocks expressions at his once-in-a-lifetime punctuality) Rock's PET had beeped, signaling that she had finally awoken and that she was 'ready' for the day.

"… Good morning, sleepy head," Netto murmured as he plugged Rock into his desk computer, letting her appear on the screen before smiling sadly. However, she did not return it, watching him with dark emerald irises that swirled with melancholy. If the Navi had been human, the teen figured, dark circles would muddle the place under her eyes and her skin would be pale and sickly. But, thankfully, she was saved of that awful existence and Netto could somewhat breathe easily knowing that he would never have to see it.

Glancing over at the computer clock, Netto noticed that his teacher was late, allowing everyone to keep on talking quietly while waiting for her. He sighed, hoping that he would be able to voice his apologies before he was unable to. Rock perked up slightly at his sigh, noticing how he was chewing on his bottom lip. "Rock…" he began, feeling his leg fidget in nervousness. "I'm… sorry for last night. I… didn't think about your feelings and… it just got out of hand… So… yeah."

Rock smiled gently, looking away as a blush formed on her cheeks. Of all things for Netto to say so early in the morning… and it was causing her cheeks to turn red. '_I have to give him credit…_' Rock thought sweetly, '_he does know when he's hurt someone…' _His consideration touched her heart deeply and she giggled softly, causing him to grunt in curiosity. "You're sweet sometimes, Netto… _sometimes_ being the keyword," she said tauntingly, smiling when he did nothing more than scratch the back of his head and grin broadly.

"Well, I guess I can take 'sometimes'…"

"You might as well; that's all you're gonna get!"

-

The first half of the day went uneventful, relieving the teen of some stress. Rock hadn't reopened any old wounds and his friends had come to terms with the new appearance of his Net Navi. The only thing that weighed in Netto's mind was his mission of locating Forte and that Dekao was still poking fun about Rock…

"C'mon, Dekao, stop it. She'll hear you eventually…" Netto whispered before taking another small bite of his leftover curry that he brought from home while eyeing Rock PET warily. He saw the small Navi conversing with Roll about the latest line of fashion chips that came out, each picking their own favorites from the digital catalogue Roll had. Sometimes, Netto would see Rock show a bit of disgust, but then her happiness would return, signaling that her mood swing had passed.

"It's funny how well she's coping with it," Yaito commented as she noticed Rock's new behavior. Meiru agreed, giggling when she saw one of the outfits that the Navi had picked. "She sure gained a sense of fashion quickly! You should have seen some of the combinations she picked out a while ago; they were phenomenal!"

"Yeah, yeah… but I mean, just _look _at her! Anything would look good on her… right, Netto?" Dekao slyly said, lightly jabbing the smaller male's side with his elbow. The brunet scoffed, turning away to look at something else. "Like I _want _to see her in some weird outfit…" he retorted, thrusting his spoon into his food for another bite.

"_Look at this one, Roll! It's gorgeous!_"

"_Oh, look at it! I bet that's in high demand right now._"

The human Operators perked slightly at the conversation, each one turning to the blue PET. Netto peered inside, leaning forward to gain a better view of the article of 'clothing' Rock was speaking of…

He nearly screamed.

"It's a _wedding dress!_ Holy **_crap_**, surely _Mama _had something to do with this! Why does marriage keep coming _up _in my life?! It's getting **_ridiculous_**!"

Turning around to see what Netto was screaming about, Rock saw him causing a commotion (like always) about the most trivial of things. She sighed, shaking her head, wondering why he was so uptight about the thought of marriage. _'It must be a 'male-thing''_ she thought off-handedly before smiling at the catalogue she was holding in her hands. "Roll-chan…" she began, "do you think Netto would buy it for me…?"

"I dunno," Roll answered, gently grabbing the catalogue and bringing it closer. "It would look very nice on you! I bet he would if you asked! I can just see you in it now, with me as your Maid of Honor!" The pink NetNavi beamed when Rock did the same, looking back at her before turning back to Netto. "Well, maybe he will. I mean… it's not that much… only, what, two-thousand yen compared to others we've seen?"

"Tw-two-**_thousand_**!?" Netto interjected suddenly, gawking at the two female Navis as they giggled to each other. "Yes, Netto, two-thousand… that's not that bad when you think about the ten-thousand dress I saw the other day on display in Internet City," Rock replied matter-of-factly before reclaiming the catalogue and flipping the translucent page and seeing the expensive jewelry that went with the dress. "Oh, my God, look at this necklace, Roll-chan! It's got pure cybernetic _diamonds_!" Rock squealed cutely, fidgeting about joyfully about in her seat. Roll laughed at her display, glancing back at Rock's Operator to find him seething slightly, but all-in-all quite calm compared to a few seconds ago.

'_But that could change,' _Roll thought playfully while turning back to her ecstatic friend.

"You know, Rock… you'll need a veil…" Roll grinned slyly, wondering how much it would take to push the teen over the edge. "A pretty little veil that your… _husband_," Roll said, accentuating attention to Netto, "will lift so he can kiss you as his bride!"

The blush on Rock's cheeks was perfect for the plan and soon the poor girl was stuttering at the thought of a man shyly lifting her silvery-white veil to press his lips softly against hers…

'_Netto-kun…?' _

By the time every word and reaction sunk into the teen, he began to fume, scaring Meiru and Yaito while causing Dekao to laugh hysterically. "Aw, look at her, Netto! She's probably thinking about _you_!" the large male laughed, banging his fists against the lunch table. The glare that Netto gave his friend almost burned into the dark skin and he gritted his teeth harshly. "You know… why don't you just **_shut up_**, Dekao!? You're making this worst than it is!"

"Well, _excuse me! _It's not _my_ fault that your Navi is fantasizing about marrying you!" A couple more laughs and Netto was ready to vent his frustration with violence.

"If you say one more word about that, I swear, I'll kill you!"

Around this time, the whole cafeteria was staring at them strangely and Meiru and Yaito blushed in embarrassment at the curious gazes they were getting. "Would you two stop?" Yaito asked quietly, "you're literally _humiliating_ us in front of _everyone_!"

"Yeah," Meiru agreed, "both of you are being real immature!"

"But it's so _funny_!" Dekao guffawed, hitting the table a few more times before turning back to the smaller male. "Netto and Rock-chan, sittin' in a tree-!"

"_**THAT'S ENOUGH!**_"

The entire cafeteria became silent, all eyes falling on the lone azure PET, wondering where on Earth such a loud voice could be emitted from the device. "Both of you need to _shut up_ for the rest of the day or _I'll_ show you the meaning of _humiliation_!" Rock yelled vehemently, her fists clutched tightly together and her face scrunched up in an awful glare. "Now, finish your lunch and don't speak another _word_!"

With the two boys now pacified, they both bowed their heads, muttering "Yes, ma'am" under their breaths before they resumed eating.

-

"Now can we _finally_ look for Forte, Rock-chan? I'm sure that Laika and Enzan have already got a head start and I _need_ to beat them to him! We haven't received any word about him and I'm getting worried!" Netto whined pathetically as he walked throughout the streets of Akihara, school having let out a mere few minutes ago. He listened intently to the sigh of agreement and grinned when Rock replied that it was safest for the people to find the rogue Navi as soon as possible.

"It's hard to believe that he's back, you know…" Rock mumbled gently, fiddling with her gloved hands and scuffing the digitized floor with her boots. Forte had always been a formidable opponent, striking fear in the hearts of everyone that ever saw his awesome power. After their last battle, Rock had high hopes that he had finally accepted defeat (since he hadn't wreaked any havoc in a year or so) and took to brooding in the darkest corners of the UnderNet. However, as it always seemed with villains, he returned, causing chaos and dread. So, of course, both the teen and his partner were forced to be put on the case since they were the only ones with the courage and capability to stand up against the black NetNavi.

But the problem that presented itself now was the unknown location of his whereabouts. No reports had been televised lately and the only thing Netto had to go on was the supposed sightings told by witnesses. Now that he thought about it, it _could _be someone impersonating Forte to gain something that he could not acquire in his regular appearance. But it seemed sort of stupid now that he thought of it, because if it was _not _Forte, the impersonator could be taken down easily, breaking up the whole hoax anyway.

'_But, from the reports, it **is **Forte…' _thought the brunet teen as he chewed on his bottom lip contemplatively, '_and if that's the case… he's probably more powerful than he was the last time… That ought to be fun to deal with…'_

A sudden beeping stopped his thinking and he pulled out the PET to gaze at Rock. "What is it?" he asked, watching her read the e-mail. "There's been a sighting of Forte in the City. Kifune has already sent Searchman and Blues in," she answered solemnly, tilting her head to the right to speak with him face to face. "Plug me in. I'll go on ahead and help them the best I can."

But Netto found that he couldn't agree so effortlessly… Inquiries of the female's safety ran through his head rapidly as different emotions collided in his heart. What if sending her in caused a problem with the rest of the team? What if Forte saw her and immediately decided that she was the weakest and attacked her first? What if she was unable to fight with her full potential because of the new program? It was nerve-wracking, these awful possibilities of her Fate. It disheartened his once bursting confidence and soon it became reduced to anxiety and tension.

Watching him for an answer, Rock noticed the tender flinches and the swirl of emotion across his countenance, implying his inner conflict. Never before had he shown so much non-verbal contradiction but she knew that it was to be expected from him. Despite their strength and bravery, the azure NetNavi knew that he would be hesitant to put her out on the battle field as she was now. It was strangely consoling to her, this reluctance to abide with her demand, but she knew that if Forte was loose then waiting was not a wise decision.

"Netto-kun, plug me in…" she whispered to him gravely, "Please… there isn't much time… You know what Forte is capable of…"

"That's the problem…" he retorted, frustrated, his grip tautening, "I _know _what he's capable of… I've seen him in action… but what's bugging me is what _you're _capable of _now_…"

"Just as much as I was a few days ago; but I've only changed in _appearance_-_wise_, not _soul-wise_," she threw back, her blank face becoming creased with irritation. If they kept this up, Forte was either going to get away before she even plugged in or he was going to make throw-toys of Searchman and Blues. Neither option should _have _to occur but if her Operator kept putting up such a stubborn defense, there was a huge possibility innocent people would be hurt.

"I… I _realize_ that! But what if… he's more powerful than he was last time…? What if he… deletes you…? I… can't deal with that again…"

…

"Well, you won't have to if you just put a little more _faith _in me! I've always had you by my side and for your information that was the one time _all _of our guards were down! I did only what I thought was right and I'm _sorry _that you're scared of that happening again but think of all the humans that will have to go through that if _we _don't do something **_now_**!"

Netto flinched painfully, his heart crushed as he realized that what Rock spoke of was true. He cared deeply for Rock and he knew that out there, somewhere, there were other people that cared for their partners as much as he did. And he understood beyond everything else that he would not be able to handle the guilt in knowing that it was because of his reluctance that they would experience such grief.

'_Think of Enzan…' _he thought sorrowfully, _'if I had just been a little less hesitant, I would have saved him the pain of watching Blues work for Nebula… But 'stupid me,' of course… waited too long…'_

A bittersweet voice interjected his melancholy thoughts and he had to blink back the hurt that glistened in his chocolate orbs… "Netto-kun… plug me in…"

And her Operator did as she demanded, stepping closely to the nearest plug he could find before tilting the PET to send Rock into the Net, his heart feeling as heavy as bricks.

"… Just be careful…"

-

After logging in, Rock emerged in the middle of the City, her buster immediately forming and her eyes scouring the scene sharply. Several areas showed signs of chaos, causing her eyebrows to crease in regret. Thankfully, she did not see any traces of deleted data that belonged to a Navi, so her emotions were alleviated. However, up ahead she heard the sounds of a fight, a yell . "That has to be Searchman and Blues, Netto-kun," she said to her Operator, who was now pulling out chips for her. "I'll proceed if you're ready."

"… Go ahead…"

Nodding, Rock jogged forward, moving swiftly about the debris as she scanned up ahead for any signs of her comrades or of Forte. Panting softly, she saw before a large hole that went fairly deep into the ground and in the middle was a familiar green Navi…

"Searchman!" Rock shrieked, horrified before beginning to work her way down the sides of the hole, careful not to fall or step on any loose debris. As she did so, Netto chewed on his lip more, slightly shredding apart some of the tender skin. "Rock-chan, _be careful_," he murmured pleadingly. Sighing irritably, Rock look upwards toward the sky, gritting her teeth. "I'm trying to be, Netto-kun!" she yelled back through the communication, taking another step down, "but you keep- AHH!" The Navi shrieked in shock, her foot having met with some loose 'concrete.' Screaming as her other leg bent suddenly from the angle and the weight, she soon began to roll harshly to the bottom, grunting in pain all the way as pieces of her suit tore apart and her helmet became slightly dented.

"Rock-chan!" Netto bellowed, sweat dripping down his face in fear, "Are you all right?! Report status!" Seething at his own stupidity of distracting her, he slammed his fists into the wall near him, not caring as his knuckles ached in protest. "Rock-chan, _answer me!_" But all he heard was a shaky groan and the sight of Rock pushing herself up to her scabbed knees, wincing at the wounds. "Ow…" she muttered with a small whine, looking beside her to find Searchman's unconscious body in worse shape than her.

"Searchman…" she whispered sympathetically, immediately forgetting her own wounds and crawling slowly to reach him before laying a hand on his broken chest-plate. He shuddered heavily at the pain of having something pressed against his chest and she retracted her arm, bowing her head in guilt. "I'm sorry…" she hissed remorsefully, noticing when his red eyes barely opened to gaze at her.

"R-rock…" Searchman garbled as he gave her as sweet a smile as he could in his state while shakily bringing up his dirty hand to touch her cheek. "G-get… aw… ay…" Wincing as he shifted, the camouflaged NetNavi tilted onto his side to gain a better view of her compassionate countenance. "He'll… destroy… y-you…"

"I don't care about that!" protested Rock as she leaned down, taking his hand into hers and inspecting his injuries. "What matters right now is you and Blues. Where is he and why haven't you logged out?"

Exhaling difficultly, the male watched his comrade inspect the battle wounds while interrogating him, her bright emerald eyes demanded information. "… I bet Blues is… still fighting Forte… We… _were, _at least… a-able… to save the civilians…" stated the Navi as Rock gently prodded his arm. "Laika's communication… it was cut off around the time I was…" Grimacing, Searchman trailed off, too guilty to continue. He barely realized that the female Navi had stopped her inspection of him, too worried about his pride now than his scars. "It's okay, Searchman…" she sighed, laying a comforting hand on his chest again. "Forte's strong… You're lucky you weren't deleted…" Giggling, she tilted her head to stare at their surroundings, smiling at small miracles. "No one was deleted… You accomplished your job… and-."

"No, I did not," Searchman angrily interrupted, flinching at her stunned face and at the pain swelling in his chest. "… I mean… my _job _was to evacuate the City, yes… but it was also… to take out Forte before you arrived…"

"I _knew _it!" Netto blurted suddenly, having intently listened to Searchman and Rock's conversation. He had figured something was up after not receiving anymore information about Forte until the urgent e-mail and it seemed too convenient to send Enzan and Laika's NetNavis in before Rock after Kifune saw her at the meeting. She would presumed _weaker _than the two now, since her emotion programs had been altered and it was just better to let her wait it out and let the _men _do the job.

'_Typical…'_

But regardless of Netto's verbal announcement, Rock did nothing but watch Searchman affectionately and as much as the human hated to admit it, he could have sworn that that affection was more than just worry…

'_She seems almost like a mother right now…' _thought the brunet as he smiled fondly, fiddling with the chips in his hand as he realized just how much affection and compassion a female could hold. _'It doesn't matter that it's Searchman; all that matters is that he's weak and helpless… just like a newborn baby… Except with a bunch of bruises and scars…' _Netto's thoughts trailed off at this, an eyebrow quirking at those mental words before sighing. God, he was such an idiot…

Thankfully, though, Rock couldn't read minds, and she was content with kneeling there and watching over her friend. However, she knew that Forte was still out there, and though things had been relatively quiet, a sudden spark of explosions far off signaled that Searchman would have to wait… Gazing worriedly at him, Rock shakily stood up, sighing sadly. "I'm sorry… I have to go…"

Searchman's face contorted into a strange look before he smiled regretfully and letting his hand fall. "I understand… Just… please… be careful…." While hearing his fragile voice, Rock was almost compelled to fall back onto her scratched knees and stay beside him until the communication was established and he was logged out. But she knew better…

"All right…" and with that, she began to climb up the side of the hole, all the while hearing her Operator grumble about how every time _he _told her to be careful, she yelled at him, but, oh, let _Searchman_ say be careful, and she took it with a smile.

Rock's only response was a streak of pink across her cheeks…

'_If Netto keeps this up, he'll never learn his lesson…'_

_-_

_End of Chapter Five!_

_-_


	6. Encounter! Part Two

**女らしいプログラム**!

_**The Feminine Program!**_

_Chapter Six:_

_Encounter! Part Two_

_-_

By the time that Rock had made it out of the fissure, she had earned more scrapes and scratches as well as losing a bit of data. When she had noticed the faint pixilated trails, she grimaced, biting her lip and worrying over how this could affect her inevitable battle. If the tumbling down the hole had decreased her levels enough, she wouldn't be able to withstand Forte's onslaught, and she would, more-than-likely, fail. This would be more so if the new program hindered her abilities in any way…

Sighing, Rock reluctantly queried Netto for a few moments to analyze her levels, which he gave readily. The teen had noticed the tiny trails and flinched, realizing that some of them were caused by him when he had bickered with Rock long enough to pull her attention away from safely treading down the artificial chasm's wall. Netto had felt guilty over the whole ordeal for he knew that if his Navi's levels were down, then she wouldn't be up to fighting…

But after assessing the damage, the female found that her defensive levels had only decreased slightly, alleviating the anxiety racking her mind. She would be able to put up a good fight and hopefully she would be able to drive Forte out of Internet City…

"Netto-kun…" she muttered, "My levels are fine. Shall we continue?"

Unbeknownst to Rock, Netto had nodded shakily. "Yeah… that's sounds… _good_…" he replied quietly as he began to scuff his shoe against the concrete. "I'm ready whenever you are…"

"All right, then…" said Rock before she began to run towards the revived sound of explosions, verdant eyes searching every crook and cranny she could find to scour. She had to be sure that viruses weren't destroying anymore of the City's data and luckily, the female Navi found none before coming up to the main square.

Before her was endless chaos which had left nothing intact in its wake. None of the buildings were recognizable and most of the décor of the square had been blown up or so heavily barraged that it might as well have been completely destroyed. In some places, the little blue NetNavi noticed slashes that were evidently from a sword, making her assume that her red comrade had missed his mark numerous times. Along with the slashes Rock saw cracks and dents in the ground which was probably the cause of dodged punches or kicks.

It seemed almost hard to believe that this had been the prosperous Internet City only an hour or so ago. The scene that befell her guilty gaze caused her heart to sink further into the stomach, heavily laying against the bottom. Sighing, Rock walked carefully through the debris, hopping over various unidentifiable chunks of building data before coming to a stop when she spied a streak of red flash across two destroyed buildings.

"Blues!" she screamed, running towards the two buildings just as several explosions occurred in front of her, obliterating the buildings around her. Quickly glancing upward, Rock shrieked when she saw debris begin to rain from the impact. "Netto-kun! I need the Barrier chip! Please!" she screamed before moving her arms to guard her face from the digital rock while leaning into herself, hoping that Netto would be quick enough.

It took almost a second more than Rock had thought it would, so when the familiar hum of the Barrier chip rung in her ears, the Navi exhaled her fear before standing up straight and watching the rubble bounce off the translucent barrier. "Thanks…" she muttered happily, eagerly showing her relief as her Operator's face appeared on a screen to her right. Scratching the back of his head, Netto found that he couldn't help but grin and wink at her, knowing how fearful she must have been. "Had you scared, didn't I?" he playfully asked, poking at the PET screen. "Oh, no, Netto-kun," Rock replied sarcastically, placing her hands on her hips as she waited for the effects of the Barrier to fade, "I was just _acting _like I was scared. It's not like that debris could have hurt me!"

"Sorry…" Netto apologized sheepishly, grin slipping into a small smile while a blush of embarrassment colored the tip of his nose. "I shouldn't have waited…"

Nodding agreeably, Rock turned away from the see-through screen as the blue-tinted shield faded, allowing her to tread freely. "You're right… I mean, after all _your_ griping and whining about _my _safety, _you_ put me in danger just to watch me be scared. Good job, Netto-kun!" the blue NetNavi 'congratulated,' mockingly applauding him while the boy's face wrenched in frustration. "You've failed on the 'protection' part of this lesson… But I guess we can grade you accurately later." And with that, she rushed down the street, turning the corner to follow her comrade down the destroyed alleyway.

"Blues! Where are you?!" she called frantically, yelping as another blast erupted just several feet before her. Gritting her teeth in frustration, Rock ran towards the explosion before stopping abruptly.

She had reached the park section of the City (or so she assumed it was since scattered parts of playground equipment was seen) only to find a heavily damaged Blues kneeling on one knee and holding a hand to his heaving chest. At the sight of his dented helmet and torn red suit, her face contorted into a guilty scowl before she jogged hurriedly to him, leaning down to check on him. She gasped at the cuts and bruises that formed from the damaged data on his face and her eyebrows fell, eyes mirroring her regret. "Blues…"

He groaned angrily, turning his head to his teammate for her to see an azure orb leering at her through his fractured shades while showing his fiery determination. Noting the flaming emotion, she gulped apprehensively before leaning back to slightly distance herself from him. The fear of his lashing out at her poked at her mind and she prepared to defend herself if something was wrong with his programming or if he was just furious with her…

But her straightened shoulders fell when she heard his remorseful sigh, his eyes closing in realization. "You aren't supposed to be here…" he muttered painfully, panting through his words as he attempted to stand fully before falling back on his knee and grunting in pain. "They told Searchman and me that you weren't going to be alerted…"

"Well, they lied then," Rock replied irritably, searching his kneeling form to assess the damage Forte had caused. "They sent an alert about half an hour ago… I would have been here sooner but… Netto-kun was afraid to send me in…"

The crimson Navi silently agreed, letting his hand fall to his side. "He shouldn't have sent you in at all… The whole point of not _telling_ you was to _keep_ you away from here…"

Rock figured that at that comment the best thing to do was to bite her tongue. He was too damaged and too weak to put up with a verbal fight and she figured that she would just show him how important she is when Forte returned. Speaking of Forte… "Where is he? Forte, I mean…"

"I think I lost him a ways back…" answered Blues hopefully. "That explosion just then must have been something imploding on itself… The data must not have been stable…" Sighing, he hung his head and threw his pride out the window when she pulled him to lay his beaten head on her shoulder-guard. He was just too weak to even _act _tough and the red NetNavi knew that if he even tried, his comrade would tongue-lash him every time. "He's been toying with us… Searchman, he… He didn't stand a chance. Forte knew his weaknesses before he even tried to attack…"

'_I hate seeing him like this…' _Rock thought sadly, rubbing her hand against his torn back. Blues had never allowed him to seem fragile and seeing him like this now tore her heart apart strip by strip. This was different from Searchman, where she knew that _he _knew that he could be defeated… But Blues strived to win his battles not because he was capable but because of his _pride_. The more he won, the more prideful he would become and that was just her friend's way to life… They could take everything imaginable away from him, but he would _never _let them touch his pride…

But right now, that pride was sorely bruised…

"He's smart, you know… It's to be expected from such a powerful Rogue NetNavi… Without… the need to use chips… he can pull any attack at anytime," she offered softly, letting her fingers tread through his silvery hair. "It's okay… He just took you by surprise, is all! I mean, Enzan's connection was broken also, right? So you were at a disadvantage… it's nothing to worry your head over!" Giggling nervously, she heard another woeful sigh exit his lips along with teeth biting into a bottom lip. Her somewhat happy expression fell down and her countenance held her pity.

"… I hate being worthless…"

Cringing, the female clenched at his hair, making sure that when she did so that she would harm him. When did Blues become so melancholy and self-pitying? This wasn't like the Blues she knew at all… This Blues' pride and courage had been crushed and she found that _she _felt helpless because she didn't know what to do… "You're not worthless… You're not…" She turned his head so that their gazes would meet but Blues had fallen unconscious. _'And with the communication out… He's just as much a sitting duck as Searchman was…_

'_And I'm all alone… At least Netto-kun's transmission hasn't been cut-!'_

"Oh, Rockman, you should know not to raise the hopes of the hopeless! Of course he's worthless… All of you human-dependent Navis are!"

Rock gasped, twisting her head around to find the Rogue Navi who had created this _mess_ standing just a ways behind her, grinning psychotically at the two. At the horrifying sight of her nemesis, she instantly frowned when she saw no signs of damage on his cloak and she gritted her teeth. He wasn't going to be any easier an opponent than last time…

"Oh, how sweet…" Forte mocked as his ruby eyes glistening with menacing glee. "Never thought I'd see the day when I would have the chance to destroy _both_ of you inferior NetNavis! It seems almost _too _easy when I think about it!" Guffawing insanely, Forte stepped forward, his cloak rustling with his sly movements. "You've become _soft, _Rockman! And not only that, you're _late_!" At this, Forte's hands moved about, implying the chaos that he had wrought. "I've had _plenty _of time to decimate this corrupted _filth_ that the humans made! All that's left is destroying you pathetic Navis that _obey _the humans… and then I'll make the humans pay!

"And all that stands in the way is you," pointed out the black NetNavi as he raised a gloved hand to point at the two kneeling before him. "You've stopped me every chance I've ever had… Neither of you are worthy to live… not even as a rival… So enjoy your last few seconds of life!" After he said this, he raised a hand so that his arm was perpendicular in his cobra-like helmet. To Rock's horror, an ebony mass of energy formed above Forte as he leered happily and she immediately _knew _that it was meant to be Blues' and hers deathblow…

"…Netto-kun…" she hissed under her breath as the black, shadowy mass grew until it was bigger than its conjurer. Her instincts told her to run and hide, but that meant leaving Blues and she _wasn't _about to go through _that _guilt trip again…

"**_Now die_**!" the Rogue Navi sneered as he pushed the destructive energy with a forceful grunt towards the comrades, figuring that they both were helpless.

"Netto-kun!" she screamed frantically as she threw her head and gaze skywards. "I _need _a chip! _Now!_"

"Don't worry! No one's deleting you on my watch!" Netto yelled while lifting his arm to perform his trademark slot-in motion. "Battle Chip, Area Steal, Slot in!" And with a quick move of his arm, the battle chip slid in with a _ding _and Rock and Blues disappeared before the energy mass caused their deletion.

When the smoke cleared and Forte saw that his victims had escaped the attack, his face contorted in irritation at the sight. "Shame… Couldn't take deletion _honorably_, I see…"

"I wouldn't be so sure, Forte!"

Turning around at the squeaky proclamation, the black NetNavi spied Rock behind him without Blues anywhere in sight. Forte knew that Rock would put Blues somewhere safe before facing him but though it would have been touching to some, he saw it weak. His rival _had _become soft…

Smirking at the revelation, he glanced over his rival, finally realizing that the blue Navi had gone through some… _alterations_.

'_You've **got **to be kidding me…' _thought Forte exasperatedly as he stared at the… _female_ in front of him. He almost laughed when he saw her ready to fight him… It was almost inconceivable…

But, unfortunately, Rock had noticed Forte's eyes widen and she groaned in defeat before slumping her shoulders sadly. "Oh, come _on_! I didn't think that _you_ would suffer from shock…!" she detested huffily before crossing her arms in indignation. "I swear… all you people do is make me self-conscious when you do that! '_Oh, my God, look at Rockman! Wasn't she a **he**, like, yesterday? How weird…'_ I just hope you _know_; it gets _old_!"

"Hey, now don't start this business about _you_ being '_self-conscious_!'" Netto barked embarrassedly as he pulled up a screen to glare fervently at his Navi. "How do you think _I _feel when everybody's looking at me like I'm some _pervert_ who changed his NetNavi's _gender _because he wanted to look at a girl?! Also, it's not _my _fault that everyone is a bit surprised at your new look! It's going to be their initial reaction, so you _better _get used to it!"

"Um, news check, '_sweetheart,_'" Rock sarcastically bit back, completely diverting her attention to her Operator and leaving Forte to stare at her in shock. "Last time I checked it was because of _you _that I'm even like this! So, technically, _Hikari Netto_, it _is _your fault!"

"But it's not like I asked for it!"

Forte sighed, his shoulders falling slightly as he watched his rival and Operator fight. The initial surprise that had followed Rock's 'unveiling' of her new self to him had worn off completely and he felt that now was the best time to retreat. "Um… I'm leaving now…" he called out softly to see if it would grab back her attention. His effort was obviously not heard as he saw the female scream at the top of her lungs and stomp a booted foot against the cracked ground and he knew it was hopeless. "Fine, I'm gone." And with that, Forte logged out with a shake of his head, figuring that he'd destroy all human-dependant NetNavis another day…

-

"Hey, Forte's gone!"

"You're changing the subject, Netto-kun!"

"But he really is! And you need to check on Searchman and Blues-!"

"SHUT UP AND LET ME _FINISH_! THEN I _MIGHT _GO **_CHECK ON THEM_**!"

"…Yes ma'am…"

-

_End of Chapter Six!_

_-_

_This chapter is a bit shorter than the rest, but I wanted to get it up. I haven't done a very good job in getting chapters written, so I apologize once more._

_Since I'm not too sure about Forte's role in the Anime, I went more with the manga version of Forte. So, if you're wondering where his hate for humans came from, go read the manga. _

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You're all very supportive! _

_Also, I'm sorry that Blues seems a bit… OOC... I couldn't help it._


	7. Surprise for Rock chan!

**女らしいプログラム**!

_**The Feminine Program!**_

_Chapter Seven:_

_Surprise for Rock-chan!_

_-_

By the time that the connection between Enzan and Laika's Navis was reestablished, Netto and Rock had finally vented their anger (or rather, Rock did) and was finished reporting to Kifune about Forte. Of course, the elder man nodded at their report, making noises of understanding as Netto explained the encounter as best he could with his companion correcting him at times with petty remarks. He tried his hardest to get everything out accurately, but with the female sarcastically putting in certain facts, he was an annoyed, blushing heap by the time he was dismissed. As he left the office, he spied Enzan treading towards him, a stoic expression on his pale countenance.

"Ask Enzan if Blues will be okay!" Rock hissed to her Operator from the PET. She had been worried sick over her crimson comrade ever since her fury dissipated and left her to see how _stupid _she had been fighting with the teen when Blues had been beaten to a pulp. But she didn't apologize to Netto and nor was she going to. With all things considered, he could have _acted _better towards the whole situation, but his stubborn-as-a-mule attitude refused to waver. If he hadn't hesitated, she might have been able to take some of the blows Searchman and Blues suffered from… But _of course_, Netto had to _finally_ be concerned about her well-being and decide that it was more important _waiting _instead of plugging her in and get things done.

"Rock-chan wants to know if Blues will be okay… since, you know…" Netto muttered to the scowling bi-colored haired teen, reaching back to scratch at his nape. "She was worried about him… But what happened to the transmission? Searchman said it was cut off…"

"Interference… more than likely," Enzan replied solemnly, moving to gaze at the painting on the wall beside them. "Who knows what Forte was capable of doing… maybe he cut the connection to _'prove' _how inferior our Navis are without us…" Netto nodded, sympathetically watching his teammate as he slid his pale hands into his coat pockets. It was obvious that the 'defeat' of Blues was weighing heavily against his pride and this ache that Enzan was feeling was probably Netto's fault. If he hadn't waited so long, then Rock could have done something…

But they hadn't informed him until there was no other choice. People were more hesitant to put the female NetNavi out on the battlefield more so than her Operator was and it scared him. Though, it was possible that the program hindered Rock's abilities, but since it _hadn't…_ Well, it didn't matter now. What's done is done and there was nothing more that could be done for past occurrences. All that Netto could do was prepare as best as he could for tomorrow and hope that for a little while, at least, Forte wouldn't show his purple-striped face.

-

A couple of days passed without much disrupting the peace (that is, if you didn't count Netto and Rock's bicker-battles…) and now everything was back to normal with Internet City's restoration and the restrictions on the uncertified Navis being taken away. This pleased the Net Police and Netto's team, as the repairs on Searchman and Blues were completed and the Operators were put on alert. But even after a while, Kifune e-mailed all three, telling them just to keep their ears open and that any new information would be sent.

"Maybe we scared him off with your _alterations_, Rock-chan!" Netto teased one night, causing Rock to become a blushing blueberry before wailing loudly at how mean the brunet was… Said brunet just snickered at her overdramatic behavior before telling her that he would make it up to her with a ten-thousand watt smile on his face.

But by the time Friday came, Rock hadn't received anything, and she made _sure _Netto knew just how she felt about his 'unfulfilled promise.'

At first, it was just sarcasm.

"_So, Netto-kun… where's this **surprise **that I heard so much about the other day?"_

Then came the pitiful whining/guilt trip that made his heart plummet with chagrin.

"_Neeetttooo-kkkuuunnn… Why haven't you given me anything? Don't you **care **about me? … You **hate **me, don't you?! Don't give me that look! I can tell! You wish that I was never programmed, don't you?" _A sniff and then… _"Waaah! I hate you, Hikari Netto! How could you be so mean to me?! I hope you get ran over on your way to school!"_

And lastly, the anger intertwined with heated threats…

"_Hikari Netto, if you don't **tell **me something, I swear, I won't wake you up in the morning for school and then you'll be late everyday! Also, I'll make sure that you go with lunch and dinner for a week!"_

And while this ranting and raging went on, Netto carelessly hit a button on the PET that prohibited him from hearing Rock and vice versa and sighed when there was silence. "It's too bad that I hadn't thought of that earlier…"

"Aw, she's just upset," Meiru interjected beside him while she scooped up some of her rice. "I know _I _would be if my… er… _friend _had told me that I was getting something special and I didn't get it. I can't rightly blame her for yelling at you."

The male nodded, moving his arm so that his head could lean against the appendage. He looked around the table that Meiru and he were sitting at, noticing that Dekao, Yaito, and Tohru hadn't been released from class yet. _'So no support for me… Oh, well… at least Dekao isn't here to shove all this stuff in my face…'_

"I know… But the thing is… I don't _know _just _what _to get her! I mean…" he began, rolling his chocolate-colored eyes to watch his hot pink-haired friend eat, "what do you girls like, anyway?"

A noise of inquiry hummed from the girl's throat while she chewed pensively. It was a bit tough, she admitted mentally, but eventually she figured out what would help her friend with his problems. "Let her go shopping or something like that! Tell her that anything she wants, you'll buy! But with limits, of course!" said Meiru as she perked up happily before clasping her two hands together in joy. "Oh, that would be so _romantic!_ Rock-chan's _sure _to like that! And Roll can go with her, if you want!"

"Yeah… that would nice… But don't think that I'm paying for Roll's stuff, too!" exclaimed Netto as he saw the smirk on his friend's face fall. "Aw! That's not very nice, Netto!"

Scoffing mockingly, the teen turned his head away, nose stuck up. "I'm not made out of yen! I don't need to worry about your bill along with Rock-chan's! _Nobody _knows how much _she's _capable of spending!" Giggling at his exaggerated reaction, Meiru smiled apologetically at the young man, causing his defensive behavior to melt away with a blush. "I know, I know… I was just messing with you!" she explained calmly as he settled down back into his chair. Winking at him, she stole a bite of his own lunch. "Hey, now! You've got your own-!"

"I've got plenty of yen anyway…" interjected Meiru before eating her stolen spoonful of food. Netto watched her chew slowly before seeing her gulp it down her throat. "I had a bit of a virus problem a while back, so I got a good amount then." Glancing over to him, she moved her hand to give his back a friendly smack which caused the poor teen to lose his breath. "Besides; like I was going to do that to you anyway!"

After placing a hand over his chest while he coughed, Meiru went back to her lunch, chuckling as Netto coughed and fussed at the same time. "Just be happy that Dekao isn't here; he'd mock you the entire time!"

"Y-yeah… I know…" And Netto was _truly _thankful that Dekao hadn't been released from the 'cage' yet and that Rock _hadn't _figured out that he wasn't paying attention to her…

-

Netto had never been more grateful for Sunday afternoon than he was now, since Meiru was to arrive shortly to plug Roll into the Internet with Rock. Ever since the two Operators figured out the time of their Navis' shopping trip, it had been easy to quell the blue NetNavi's mood swings for a while… But now she was getting fussy because of her impatience and she wouldn't allow the male to do anything about it while she pouted.

"Oh, c'mon, Rock-chan; you've been waiting all week! What's wrong with waiting for two more minutes?!"

"That's just the point; I've been _waiting _all week to even gain a _clue _as to _what _I was getting! You just gave me a _time _Friday! Can you really blame me for getting antsy about it?" Rock retorted with a huff as she tapped her foot repeatedly against the floor. She perked slightly when she heard an amused chuckle emit from her Operator's larynx and her sour mood alleviated somewhat. "No, I guess I can't…" he muttered warmly from his seat in the living room. "But I promise… you'll get your gift today… Whether or not company comes or not…"

"Company?" asked Rock curiously as she turned to look out at Netto. "Mmm-hmm. Meiru and Roll are coming over, so you _better _get happy soon," he answered while grinning. "You don't want to spoil _everybody's _fun, do you?"

"Of course not!"

"Well, then, lighten up!" Netto exclaimed encouragingly, "You're always so… so _moody_… You were before your programming was changed… It's time you let yourself have _fun _and just not _care_!" At this, Rock paused to ponder over her partner's words before a small, playful smile lined her lips and she giggled mutely. "But if I didn't care… who would make sure that you_ care_?"

Tittering cheerfully at the 'argument' they were having, the male watched his NetNavi's verdant irises glitter with joy and he knew that today would have memories that he would treasure forever.

"You don't have to care about me _all_ the time…" Netto slowly began as roses bloomed across his cheeks at the thought that he was about to admit something so personal. "All that matters is that I care for _you_."

The cordial statement caught the female Navi off-guard and her own blush formed as she fidgeted about in bashfulness. Never before had she heard Netto say something so… so utterly _sweet_ to her. Yes, he had said things like 'you're my friend and I'll never let you down' and sentences like that… But _never_ had he…

Never had her Netto-kun said something so romantically _clichéd… _and it was appreciated far more than anything else that he had ever told her…

And then the doorbell rang…

-

"C'mon, Rock-chan! Let's go look in this store!" Roll ejaculated elatedly while tugging on her friend's hand. "I bet that they have something really nice for you to buy!" At this, Rock giggled happily as she walked towards the next store, eyeing one of the extravagant holographic dresses in the digital display case. "I think I already see one that I like…" she muttered in awe to her pink companion, who giggled girlishly. "That's the spirit! There are no limits to what you can have!" pulled the blonde Navi as she dragged Rock into the quaint store.

"Yeah, right," Netto hissed as he watched Rock disappear into the store with a jingle of the door. Though it was amazing that the clothing chip line had been finalized earlier that year, he found that he wasn't too thrilled with the notion that Roll was going to persuade Rock into buying some of the most expensive things in the whole city. '_… There goes my allowance…' _But despite the idea of spending all that money, a small smile traced itself across his countenance and he was caught by an ecstatic Meiru.

"I saw it! I saw it!" she sung playfully, wagging her pointing fingers to the beat in front of his blushing face. "You're happy that you're making Rock-chan happy!"

"Why wouldn't I be?" defended the flustered teen immediately before he turned away to hide his façade. "It's Rock-chan, right? I mean… it's just natural, right? That's like saying that you're not happy when Roll's happy…"

Scoffing, Meiru moved about in her chair to place her hands on her hips in indignation. "Geez, Netto, you take everything so seriously! I was only teasing!"

Netto swung his head around to retort when Rock's beaming face popped on the computer screen. "Netto-kun!" called the female jubilantly, "Netto-kun, look at this dress!" Rock eagerly pointed to the dress that she had been observing adoringly before and he suddenly forgot about his qualms with Meiru. "Yeah, I see it. What about it?" inquired then teen tenderly as he crossed his arms on the desk to lean forward. "Isn't it pretty, Netto-kun?" began the cheerful blue Navi, "It's only seventy yen! Can I have that, pleeeaaassse?" begged Rock as her eyes glittered and her bottom lip protruded in a puppy-dog sulk. "Can I, Netto? Please, please, please, _please_?"

"I don't see why not," Netto confirmed with a grin. He couldn't help but laugh when Rock began to squeal and jump up and down, gaining her several awkward stares. But that didn't stop her cheer and he admired her with glimmering chocolate orbs. "Go ahead and buy it. You deserve something nice after all that you've done."

Flushing pink, his NetNavi turned her head slightly to the left to hide her bashfulness from the humans. But her effort was in vain for Netto caught it as soon it the light hue appeared on her cream-colored cheeks and he snickered. "Geez, Rock-chan… it's just a compliment!" he teased flirtatiously with a droop of his eyelids. Meiru's eyes shifted back and forth between the screen and her friend and her mind became boggled at how easily the male could slip into this type of manner.

But her brain was even more baffled at the thought of Rock _responding_… _'Never thought that Rock would be the one to flirt back…'_ she thought wondrously before a tiny smile lined her lips.

"_Arigatou, _Netto-kun…" Rock whispered coyly, "I'll find you something-."

"Don't worry about me, Rock-chan! Today is for you; I promised you this and I have no right to take it away from you," intervened the brunet with a stern yet gentle voice. "No Enzan or Laika… No Forte or any other terrorist net-mafia… No me getting angry over the littlest of things… It's all about _you_…" Turning to Meiru, he eyes searched hers and she gulped when she saw the shimmering devotion in the dark irises. "Right, Meiru?" he queried for support.

The hot-pink haired girl watched in amazement at how different the boy in front of her was from six years ago… He had gone through such a strange metamorphosis. Not many people could sit there and say that they matured because their parents changed their NetNavi's gender. It seemed pretty comical the more Meiru thought about it…

But as Rock and Roll stepped up to the cashier Navi, she couldn't help but think that even though he matured by different means than normal, Netto was anything _but _normal.

-

With the dying rays of the sun, Meiru and Roll decided to leave the Hikari house to get ready for school. Rock and Roll said their good-byes and 'I'll see you tomorrow's and Meiru plugged her pink Navi out to head downstairs to the door.

While Netto was walking behind Meiru down the stairs to see her out, she stopped abruptly and almost caused him to knock into her. Gasping, he took a step back, eyeing his shorter friend warily. Regaining his composure quickly, he then moved so that he was in front of her form. "What's wrong?" he asked urgently, scared that something was wrong.

Staying silent, the girl stared inquisitively at him, as if she wanted to query him about something but didn't know how to string together the words.

"Meiru? Sakurai Meiru, what's wrong? You feeling sick or something? You were fine just a-."

"Did she _really _change you that much?" abruptly asked the girl.

Blinking several times before the question settled in the confines of his adolescent mind, he sighed heavily, figuring out what his friend was wondering about. "I guess she has… I mean… I don't know… Am I really that different?" pondered the sixteen-year-old as he lifted his hand to scratch the back of his neck. _'I've been doing that a lot lately…'_ Netto thought as one of his eyebrows moved upward before resolving that that thought was too trivial to be of any importance and he threw it out the mental window.

"Yeah… but you've changed for the better," replied Meiru optimistically as she smiled, "Surely this 'lesson' won't last much longer, you know? Your parents are _bound _to see how much you've matured! Then, everything will return to normal!"

Netto found that he couldn't quite place _why _he didn't reply nor could he explain why his _heart _fell six fathoms below his chest while he opened the door for Meiru and watched her walk home.

'_Normal… Everything will return to normal… No more awkward moments… no more ideas of 'marriage' and 'romance'… no more love/angst movies… and no more fights with… with…'_ he thought with narrowing eyes and a bittersweet feeling nibbling at his sunken heart. He _should_ be happy. He _should _jumping for joy… But he wasn't… He just… _wasn't…_

'_Why do I hate the idea of the 'lesson' ending? Have I grown used to having Rock-chan around?'_

Questions ran rampant through his mind even when he returned to his bedroom to find Rock searching through video files until a noise of success rang from her mouth.

'_She has such a pretty voice…'_

"I found it! Netto-kun, come watch _Loveless _with me! Please? I know it's a romance and all that, but… for me?"

And as the anime show played before him, Netto found that Rock's comments didn't compel him to respond. In fact, he was more than happy to sit there in his chair and watch her emotions range from joy to sadness at the different scenes. Vaguely, he recalled the first moviethat they had watched together since her change and he shuddered at how badly that had turned out… But this time…

_This _time…

'… _I didn't even fight back… I didn't cause a ruckus…'_

Rock turned to him and smiled and he found it too contagious to even try to avoid.

'_To think… I might lose this… this _feeling_… this _joy…_'_

"Aw… isn't that _kawaii_, Netto-kun?"

'_Despite our differences… despite our fights…'_

"Netto-kun?"

'… _She's become my joy…'_

"Isn't that so sad? Being called _Loveless_? It _is _such an awful name…"

'_Am I your joy?'_

"I hope that I have a bond with like that with someone… someday…"

The sadness and longing in those emerald gems were all that he needed to see and his heart began to fracture from the weight.

"… Can I be your joy… one day soon?"

But his voice had been too soft so Rock didn't hear him… the cracks kept forming…

'… _I don't want this to end…'_

…

"… Netto-kun? You're being awfully quiet… Are you all right?"

'_No.'_

-

_End of Chapter Seven!_

_-_

_There is actually another end scene to this chapter, but I didn't know how many knew about Loveless and would understand what I had, so I changed it. Hope this is better! If you want to read the first scene, just say so in a review or e-mail me!_

_Thanks to the reviewers! I know my last chapter was short, but I'm glad you enjoyed Forte's response to Rock-chan! _P


	8. It's a Date!

**女らしいプログラム**!

_**The Feminine Program!**_

_Chapter Eight:_

_It's a Date!_

_-_

Ever since Netto's return from walking Meiru to the door, Rock noticed how 'off' the boy was on several key points that made up his character. It had been only two days since then, but she had figured out that something was wrong almost at the moment when she turned to look at him at the end of _Loveless' _eleventh episode. His gaze seemed to be piercing the blank screen ahead of him and his expression gave him a lifeless disposition. It frightened Rock, and she _almost _made a fuss when he didn't respond to her concerned calls for him. But when he turned just _slightly _to smile reassuringly at her, the Navi found that she couldn't shake off the shiver that slid down her spine.

'_There's something _very _wrong with Netto-kun…'_

It was Tuesday now and though Netto acted as if he was 'happy-happy, joy-joy,' Rock could easily tell the cracks in the shell he had housed himself in. Though his friends hadn't said a word about his less-talkative state, she knew that they didn't need to. She was aware of it all and she knew that this wasn't her Netto… It was as if someone had replaced him with a more complacent copy and it _irritated _her beyond all belief. The blue NetNavi could easily decide which traits were Hikari Netto's and which were the 'fake's.'

After all, this _wanna-be _wasn't her Netto.

Her Netto wouldn't do his homework without her yelling at him for hours to do it… Her Netto never held the door open for anyone… Her Netto wouldn't slowly eat his curry, taking eat bite and savoring the taste rather than gulping it down in one, noisy bite…

Where was her Operator?

She wanted to know so badly…

-

"Netto-kun?" Rock inquired timorously one day as Netto scribbled down kanji characters for his paper. He had been working without complaint for an hour now and the female Navi felt that she couldn't much more of the 'imposter's' actions. It seared her heart into pieces and she so _desperately _wanted to know why he was acting this way.

"You… haven't really… _been _yourself ever since Sunday… is something wrong?" nervously attempted the flustered girl with her gaze to the floor as she fidgeted her gloved hands about. She was so tense that she _flinched _when the _clack _of the pen being set on the desk resounded and she mentally berated herself for being so anxious. Never had she felt such an echoing fear scream in her head and heart, but she knew that if her worry had gone unsaid, then she would have kicked herself harder.

Though she couldn't quite place _why_ she was so nervous…

Glancing up, verdant eyes caught sight of a boy smiling leisurely at her as his hand rested on his fists that were tucked under his chin. It seemed as if he thought it was some type of _joke _when she picked up the chuckle and Rock immediately felt anger and hurt swell in her throat. Choking on her words, her mouth opened and closed futilely as she searched her programming for the words she wanted to say.

But her programming wasn't _functioning _right and she cursed it for no cooperating.

Another hearty chuckle reached her ears, and abruptly, the stuttering female found the syllables she needed. "Netto-kun, stop laughing! It's not-!"

"Stop being so cute…"

"H-huh?!" Rock blurted out as the blush on her cheeks reddened profusely. _What _had Netto just say to her?! Was she _dreaming_?! "Net-Netto-kun!" stammered the Navi shyly before her widened eyes sought as his playful ones. Her mind taunted her with the fact that his gaze was somewhat mocking also… "_Dōshita no_?!" she cried out questioningly as her fists trembled in front of her chest and tears brushed against her eyelids. It hurt so much inside… he was messing with her feelings as though they were a toy that was meant naught and soon he would discard her to the side to take up another. Netto was the puppeteer that pulled at her strings to cause a stir of movement in her heart and all he could do was stare with that stupid _smile _on his face!

"Nothing's wrong, Rock-chan; I've been fine this whole time," Netto answered off-handedly as he saw her distress, "_Gomen nasai__…_ I didn't mean to make you worry…" But his apology sounded so _wrong _in her ears and she found herself shaking her head.

Rock felt a heated ache begin to form behind her eyes and she pleaded for her systems to not allow her to cry… but the pain was becoming unbearable and she despised how vulnerable she was because of the program…

'_Haven't I cried enough?' _Her throat answered with its constricting symptom of the onslaught of tears and she fell another fathom into her misery.

She held such abhorrence in her heart. This program that was supposed to _teach _did nothing but _harm… _and though it may not harm Netto, it harmed his Navi…

Dark blue and purple swirled in her tightly closed vision.

She truly had a pitiful existence… All she could muster were mood-swings and tears, and everyone looked at her with strange stares. _'Look at her,' _they must say in their minds or to friends, _'Pitiful little thing, isn't she? Absolutely _pathetic_…' _Regardless of their kindness and supposed 'understanding,' the blue NetNavi knew better; everyone thought of her as _weak_ and _strange _with her new appearance… but she couldn't help it…

Could she?

"Rock-chan?!" Netto inquired suddenly after he saw his Navi fall to her knees and sob. What had he done _now_? "What's wrong?"

"Stop! Just…" she panted heavily, wanting to scream at him to create a reprieve in her tempestuous soul. But all that she could gather together as an attack was hyperventilation. "…Please… stop…"

"Rock-chan-?" prodded the boy again.

"_**STOP** IT!" _returned Rock desperately. Tears and sobs escaped her fully now; her barricades were smashed to pieces and she couldn't build them back up… _at all_. The azure Navi only had one tactic left, and with that in mind, she called up a screen in front of her. Enduring the convulses that came with her emotional breakdown, she raised her hand from her chest and pressed a part of the screen.

"Leave me alone…"

"Rock-!"

The computer screen turned black.

-

"_Oi, _Netto!" Dekao loudly called as the smaller boy approached the group in front of school. "Where's your _girlfriend_?" The large boy ended his taunt with a boisterous cackle after he noticed the absence of the PET and its holder and Netto felt a malicious desire to sock his friend one right in that fat cheek...

He refrained, however, telling himself that Rock would be even more in a tizzy if he came home suspended from school… _'But like she's going to talk to me anyway…' _he thought sarcastically with a tinge of remorse laced about the words.

"I didn't bring her today, Dekao," the Operator replied plainly as he stopped next to Meiru. His visage was so downcast that it wasn't hard for his friends to figure out something was wrong, even though they saw the change in him ever since the past weekend. But they hadn't really poked him about it, figuring that it may have something to do with the 'lesson' he was supposed to learn.

"Hey… You know I was just joking, right?" Dekao said hurriedly, thinking that maybe he had made things worse with his jeers. Though they were expecting something in retaliation, the teen group wasn't surprised by Netto's shoulders shrugging carelessly. "I know…" Netto said plainly with a sigh, his hand reaching up to the strap of his book bag so that the strap wouldn't fall.

'_Or maybe I just need to hold on to something…'_

Meiru watched her down-trodden friend with concerned eyes, wondering what had happened between Rock and him. It must have been very upsetting, since Netto hadn't even brought the PET to school… But though she wanted to ask and figure out what it was that was troubling the Operator and Navi's relationship, she knew that if she waited a day or so, the two would resolve their problems and everything would be normal.

"We'll be late for class if we don't head on in…" Yaito jutted in calmly after watching the scene before her with keen eyes. But then she grinned humorously at Netto, who reacted with a bit of shock. "You don't wanna mess up your record, do you? Three days in a row on time… that is, if you go _now_!"

And Netto found that he could smile back, knowing that in her own way, Yaito was trying to cheer him up. In fact, all day his friends attempted to alleviate his bad mood. Meiru offered half of her homemade lunch while Yaito spoke about how _well _her day went yesterday. Dekao didn't jeer him for the rest of the day and even Tohru helped by offering to help him with his math during Study Hall since Rock wasn't there to do it. And then, to top things off, they walked with him after school to his house, cracking jokes and laughing all the way there.

By the end of the day, there was a smile on the brunet's face, and even though the guilt was still there, his friends saw that they had helped him out, if only it was just a little bit.

'_After all,' _Netto told himself as he waved to the departing group, _'what are friends for?'_

-

'_He's at school now…'_ noted the blue NetNavi sadly as she pulled her knees to her chest.

Rock had yet to turn on the screen and she was just fine with that. All she wanted to do was lay there, curled up in a tight ball in the dim blue light of the flooring, and hide from the world. She had no desire to see _anyone_… not Roll, not Glyde, not Gutsman… and especially not _Netto._

Right then, all she wanted to feel was solitude. The female found it to be quite comforting, laying in the silence of it all. No one was there to break the blessed quiet and she found that it was _rejuvenating_ to a point…

But then a familiar beeping tore up the calm and she screamed. Why would someone e-mail her _now?! _Netto was at school! Didn't people think that she was there _with _him?!

But then she pondered a bit more upon as she reluctantly stood up. Maybe it was Roll e-mailing her to ask what was wrong… Sighing gloomily, she called up the e-mail and scanned the name of the sender before her eyes widened when she realized who had sent it.

'_Searchman?'_

Blinking in shock several times, Rock wondered why it wasn't anyone _Densan_. She thought that _surely _someone would e-mail her about why she hadn't gone to school, but she never expected an e-mail asking her to meet him at Internet City's park area and if he would give her a time, since he had completed Laika's training routines and was allowed the rest of the day _off_.

Bringing a hand up to tap at her cheek, Rock wondered how Netto would take it if she met the Sharo Navi _without _his consent. But then a chime in her head reminded her that her Operator didn't _have _to know, as long as she deleted the trail of e-mails.

Grinning, Rock responded to the camouflaged Navi, stating that she could meet him in five minutes. He replied back almost instantly, agreeing to the time.

'_But hadn't I just told myself that I didn't want to see anyone?' _the girl mused to herself. But then she threw it all out the window, not really caring as to what her distraught mind had thought of prior to her morning mood-swing.

Rock blushed at a sudden thought before pulling up another translucent screen and pressing a button. A waned light shined on her body before it dimmed and she excitedly glanced down towards her new attire. Bringing up a mirror, she twirled about before her reflection, gigging, and then noticed her helmet. It clashed _horribly_ with her white dress and she _did _want to look her best… But then she couldn't explain as to _why _she had the sudden need to 'dress up' for just a little meeting between comrades… but, regardless, she ridded herself of the blue and yellow helmet and accessed the link for Internet City.

-

Rock had arrived a little early, just as she intended to, and she sat down on the bench next to a digital tree with red and yellows mottling its top. Recently, after Internet City was restored from the Forte incident, the programmers of Internet City decided to create seasons for the Navis to enjoy and Rock found that autumn was her favorite so far. The leaves turned into the prettiest of colors and when a zephyr randomly came along, the colors would scatter about, creating a scene similar to that of winter and yet it had a style all its own. Tipping her head skyward to stare at the everlasting sunset through the breaks in the leaves, euphoria slipped over her senses and a smile painted her lips.

She wouldn't mind if they kept it this way forever…

The crunching of leaves alerted her and she jerked her head back down to find the familiar green NetNavi before her, noticing the dress she had on. Tilting her head, she giggled sweetly at the blush on his face as a gentle gust whispered across the golden-painted park, twirling with her bluish-black tresses and causing the leaves to cascade about them to create a romantic scene that Rock had only seen in the movies.

'_I wouldn't mind if _this _never ended either…'_

"_Konnichiwa_… Searchman…" greeted the female adorably, her own blush flushing her cheeks as he approached slowly. He was awestruck, she noted, since he couldn't get the stunned look and blush off of his face. _'And here he's supposed to be able to control his emotions; the ultimate soldier,' _Rock thought as he stopped right before her… _'But I like him this way…'_

"He-hello, Rock-chan…" he muttered softly, blush reddening. Rock giggled as poor Searchman acted like a nervous schoolboy about to ask the most popular girl in school out on a date. She giggled at the thought before patting the seat next to her, inviting him to sit down. He did so without complaint—he actually seemed to be _excited_ about it—and then he turned to her with a curious gaze. "Where's Netto-san?" he asked, not seeing the wrinkle form between his companion's brows. "Isn't he supposed to be school? I was surprised that you were able to be able to meet with me so quickly."

Rock sighed, placing her elbows on top of her thighs and resting her head between her loose fists. "He's at school… he just didn't take me with him…" answered the dress-clad girl as another wind ruffled her locks and her dress. Her comment intrigued Searchman to query as to _why _Netto-san had not taken his NetNavi to school with him, but he bit his tongue, figuring that it was none of his business.

"_Anō_… why did you e-mail me?" Rock perked in cheerfully; a complete 180 from her prior mood. Twisting his head, the Sharo soldier returned the smile that graced her pink lips. He had almost forgotten as to what he needed to see Rock for and he was thankful that she had reminded him. "I wanted to thank you," he began as another ruby tint painted across his flat cheeks, "for staying with me when Forte was destroying the City… You could have bypassed me completely, but instead you came…"

"But you know I wouldn't have… right?" Rock laughed tenderly before trailing off yet she never let the smile fade from her jubilant façade. "I'd never do that to you… Nor would I have done it to Blues! You two are my friends… the last thing I would do is leave you two without checking to see if you'll be all right! That's a bit heartless, don't you think?"

"In the line of duty, it's necessary to look over the victims and go straight for the initiate battle with the enemy," Searchman solemnly argued, producing an expression of shock on his comrade's countenance. "I've done it many times; going past my comrades in need to destroy the ones that had harmed them. I never even gave them a second glance… I just went…" He then gazed ahead of him, a small, sad smile formed on his face. "Does that make me heartless… _Rock-chan_?"

The blue Navi had thought over Searchman's training several times before in the past, and never once questioned that in battle, he would divert his attention away from the wounds of his friends in order to gain an advantage over his enemies. But now he had brought an interesting idea in her mind and she found that she couldn't glance away from its fascinating pros and cons…

"_When you are taught that in battle, destroying the enemy comes first and second comes the welfare of your team… are you considered heartless, or are you enacting upon something that has been drilled into your head?"_

"You're far from heartless…" she whispered, her hands rising to place themselves on each side of his head to turn his attention to serious disposition. "You're far from being that… _believe_ me. You're kind and compassionate, though just a bit too uptight on your emotions." At this, she giggled, though he remained silent. "Remember the fight against Desertman?" she began again encouragingly, "A heartless person would have attacked that bag of sand without even _thinking_ about me or anyone else that might have been in danger! But you… _you_ froze the lava… and _that's _what sets you apart from someone with no heart. All because you haven't been… compassionate to your comrades' needs in the past… it doesn't mean that you weren't cold or hateful; it's just how you were trained!

"…But you _have _a heart… I know you do. And _before _you say anything about being weak-!"

"I wasn't going to…" Searchman interjected under his breath, his own hands coming up to lay against her smaller ones. He couldn't help but grimace mentally at how _small _she was compared to him… but then agreed with the little voice passionately arguing that her littleness didn't matter. After all, she fit comfortably in his arms the way she was.

"Well, regardless, Searchman…" she sympathetically voiced, "Don't ever believe that you're weak. Having a_ heart _doesn't make you weak… It makes you…" She was at a loss, he observed, as she narrowed her eyes. "It makes you…"

"Human?"

…

"Searchman…" Rock mumbled in surprise. His ruby irises peered into her emerald ones and he couldn't but smile forlornly at the glimmer he saw in swirls of verdant.

"I hate to change the subject, but… I… have another reason as to why I e-mailed you… I'd like to ask you something…"

And after a few moments, in the colorful leaves' lazy hover, which was similar to that of crimson and amber blossoms in the spring, a girl joyfully squeaked her answer to the male's inquiry and he accepted her sudden embrace without a word.

-

Netto returned home from school just an hour after Rock had linked back to her PET in a blissful mess. She was so happy that she had forgotten her frustrations towards her brunet Operator and soon he found the screen back on while she hummed away, flipping through one of the catalogues Roll had lent her. She was searching for _something_, that was obvious, but why was she so _happy _all of a sudden?

"_Nē,_ Rock-chan… why are you-?"

"Searchman asked me on a date this Sunday!" she screamed suddenly, making the teen jump in shock from her abrupt shrill. "We're going to the digital amusement park that was set up in Yokohama's Network! Can you believe it? Oh, I have to tell Roll, Netto-kun! I just _have _to! Oh, and I need a new dress! Can I get another one?!"

"Uh, well, um…" he tried, shaking slightly as his mind was trying to convert his partner's ecstatic squeaks into coherent words.

"Oh, _thank _you, Netto-kun!" Rock answered for him as she twirled about and then Netto noticed that she was wearing the dress he had bought for her. "Huh…" he muttered flabbergasted. "Well, you're welcome, I guess…" the male said with a few scratches to the back of his head before he pulled up a chair to begin on his homework. He was surprised; his teachers hadn't given… him… a… lot?

Blinking, he felt the knocks of reality against his hard head before a figurative lightning bolt of realization came crashing into his skull.

"_**WHO** ASKED YOU OUT ON A DATE?!" _he bellowed angrily as he pushed his face against the screen, eyes narrowed and breath seething against his teeth.

"Um… Search… man?" Rock said slowly before laughing nervously at the maddened countenance Netto had. "S-say, Netto-kun, why don't you do your homework? Or maybe go get a snack?"

"… You're not getting out of _this _one, _Rock_."

"… I figured that I wouldn't…" Rock replied with a bittersweet sigh.

'_At least he's back to being Netto-kun… and who knows? Maybe he'll let me go Sunday!'_

-

_End of Chapter Eight!_

_-_

**Japanese Lesson 101**

_- Dōshita no? _(What's wrong?)

_- Gomen nasai _(I'm sorry)

_- Anō _(Well)

_- Nē _(Hey)

A/N: _Japanese _might _not be correct. If not, please tell me! It's a change, but expect more Japanese from now on. I've always wanted to put more of the language in here… :issohopeless:_

-

_Aw, angst and OOC-ish, huh? Sorry for that. I didn't exactly make this chapter very… precise. _O.o

_But I do come bearing a gift! It's not much and I'm not a very good artist, but... Merry Belated Christmas! _(_**For some reason, I'm not able to put the URL on here. But if you go to my Profile page, I'll put it there for everyone to see!**)_


	9. Anxiety!

**女らしいプログラム**!

_**The Feminine Program!**_

_Chapter Nine:_

_Anxiety!_

_-_

Wednesday faded into Thursday and Thursday fell into Friday and finally, Netto Hikari was willing to discuss the matter of letting Rock join Searchman on a date to the fair that Yokohama's Network was holding in honor of the Real World's fair, which was celebrating its seventy-fifth year. It was a big deal out in the city and Netto knew that the place would be filled with different Navis who wanted to enjoy the frivolous joy of riding a Ferris wheel or throw colorful plastics balls at some bottles in order to obtain a prize. But it wasn't the fact that the fair would be packed…

It was the fact that any male NetNavi had gained even the slightest bit of courage to ask his female partner out.

Staring down at his blank piece of paper on the table during Study Hall, he wondered briefly as to _who else _might have asked Rock out on a date.

At the beginning of this nice little 'lesson,' the last thing on the student's mind was the possibility that Rock would be _graciously _asked to go on a date. Another thing that he hadn't quite seen coming was that it would be Searchman to ask her out. Personally, the brunet had assumed that maybe Gutsman would gain half a brain, but then again, Rock had easily sparked fear into the bumbling, large Navi that first day a while back, so cross him off the list.

Glyde was a possible second, _but_ the idea of him proposing to go to the fair was somewhat off of Glyde's interests and personality. Netto figured that he would have been a little more than a bit perturbed if the butler NetNavi had inquired Rock to join him _anywhere._

His hand moved to cross out Glyde's name.

And then there was Blues…

Immediately, his right hand flew across the paper, ripping it apart with his pencil. There was absolutely _no way_ he was going to let _that _happen. And Blues was a bit too cold to be Rock's type anyway.

Though he found that girl's did like the 'heartless jerk.'

Gathering the bottom part of the poor paper after rolling his eyes, the Net Savior began to ponder more of other Navis that could have asked her out. Searchman, of course, ended up on the bottom. Himself, in fact, ended up in the slot above the camouflaged-Navi, which completely destroyed the main point of the list; what other _NAVIS _could ask the pretty little Rock-chan out?

'_This is going to be a long Study Hall…' _Netto thought dully as he tapped the eraser end of his pencil against his hard head.

But, at the end of Study Hall, which came with several yawns and thirty minutes later, the paper had been unmercifully ripped, marked, and scratched over, and Netto soon reluctantly decided that if any male had asked Rock out, he would be happiest with Searchman. Even if he didn't quite like Laika, he still had a bit of respect for the Sharo native's Navi. And with that whole mental conflict resolved, the teen walked down the hall to his next class.

Unfortunately, though, his jealous heart didn't quite agree with his judgment.

-

Friday afternoon and Saturday morning flew by and by Saturday afternoon, Netto was walking home from school while contemplating exhaustedly on how he would approach his quiet Navi about the next day. Neither had said a word about the date after Netto's ballistic fit and in all actuality, it was probably a good thing. The brunet was aware that sometimes Rock would step back a bit so that he could vent and get through his anger before returning to prod at him with an apprehensive air. He felt guilty at how he had _irrationally _hollered when the blue Navi's words had _beaten _him across the head with a mallet. But he knew that in the end, it didn't matter anyway, because he would give in, regardless of how much of fussed and fought over it prior, and allow her to go to Yokohama's Network.

Yawning as he turned the corner to walk down his street, Netto realized just how _tired _he was.

Hikari Haruka was there to greet her son at the door while cooking away for dinner but her smile and happy 'hello' seemed only semi-infective today. "Netto, sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked when she saw his half-drooped eyes and his slow gait over to the couch. "I'm just tired… with school and everything, it's just hard to keep up sleep…" he answered with a wistful tone before laying his head back all the way to recline into the cushions.

"My poor baby," the woman sighed as she stepped over to him to lay a comforting hand on his forehead, hearing her son mumble that he wasn't a 'baby.' She then crouched beside him to gaze at his relaxed countenance and then a sad smile traced her lips. His only response to her words was a grunt before his hand went to his PET to pull Rock out and look at her. Rock watched him with as concerned a gaze as his mother and he smiled gently at her anxiety. "Don't worry… I'll stay awake long enough to let you pick out a dress for tomorrow…"

Rock tilted her head in question before her emerald eyes went wide with shock and a smile broke out on her pretty face. "R-really, Netto-kun?! I can go?" she inquired hopefully as she raised her slack fists to her upper-chest in a plea. "I don't see why not… After all, you were probably planning on going regardless of whether or not I said yes," her Operator replied matter-of-factly with a shrug, causing a tint of red to form on the girl's face.

"_Arigato_, Netto-kun!" the female Navi exclaimed joyfully before jumping up and down in her jubilee. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, _thank you_!"

Chuckling softly at the energized sounds and movements of Rock's excitement, Netto then laid the azure PET next to his head and closed his eyes. But then a second later, his countenance winced as he felt his heart constrict. But a second later, his envious heart let his nerves go and he relaxed, hoping that Rock hadn't seen.

"So, where are you allowing Rock-chan to go, dear?" Haruka asked from the kitchen, having left her son to rest on the couch. "Um…" Netto mumbled slightly, "Searchman asked Rock-chan out on a date…"

"Searchman?" Haruka called back thoughtfully, "That's not Ijuin Enzan's NetNavi, is it?" Shaking his head against the pillows, the high-school student exhaled another small yawn. "No, Mama… Blues is Enzan's… He's the red NetNavi, remember? Searchman is Laika's…"

"Laika, huh? …Oh, you've talked about him before," the brunette woman realized suddenly as she stirred the stew in the pot before checking on the rice in the rice cooker. "Isn't he one of your friends?"

'_If only she knew' _Rock thought to herself, but remained silent verbally.

"Not really… We don't really get along…" Netto muttered before opening his eyes to glance at Rock, who was reading one of the many clothing magazines Roll had given her and he smiled when she glanced at him. "But Rock-chan and Searchman get along just fine… So, I guess I can stand him for a little while…"

Turning her head back towards the boy, the mother grinned at his comment. "Well, I guess you're starting to learn the lesson," she stated plainly before turning back to the stove and bringing her stirring spoon from the pot up from stew to taste it. Satisfied, she twisted herself again to tell her son that dinner would be ready in a few minutes.

Netto didn't say a word.

-

After dinner and greeting his father home, Netto trekked upstairs to plug into the Network and let Rock find a dress for her date. He quietly hoped that she wouldn't pick a real expensive one, but let her roam free through the stores regardless and after a couple of stores, he heard her sigh forlornly. Raising his head from his _manga_, he watched as she shifted some of the dresses in a shop.

"What is it?"

"I can't find anything…" she whispered to him as she pulled a dress of the hanger to inspect it before putting it back. "There's nothing that seems to… _jump _out at me."

"…_Jump_…" the teen repeated befuddled.

"Yes, jump, Netto-kun!" Rock hissed in irritation. "I want something that Searchman will look at and say 'wow, she sure spent a lot of time finding the perfect dress! I'm so happy!'" Sticking her nose up at another selection, she walked out the store to head across the walkway to another one. "I can't really imagine Searchman saying 'wow,' but okay," he murmured mutely to himself.

"Is it that hard, Rock-chan?" Netto asked as she walked through the door, which signaled a beeping. A forced, happy welcome was heard and Rock responded with one of her own. "Actually, it is. I didn't think that it would be, but it's turning out that way," answered the blue female as she glanced around the clothes on display. Other girl NetNavis occupied the store, some with friends, others with boyfriends who wore bored expression, and the rest were by themselves.

Through all the lavenders, pinks, and yellows, Rock felt very much out of place.

"What about that one?" she heard her Operator question helpfully as she passed by a short, sleeveless dress, "It's blue."

"I think I want something with sleeves this time, Netto-kun," the blue-suited girl snapped unintentionally.

Throwing his hands up in a tease, he grinned and laughed at her rejection after seeing her apologetic face. "Okay, okay, I'm just trying to help!"

"I know… But it's just-!"

"Can I help you find something?"

An adorable NetNavi clad in light hues of purple stood next to Rock. She wore a pin with the digital lettering of her name and a message; _Konnichiwa! **Atashi wo HITOSHI**!_

"_Anō… _I'm looking for a dress… I have this date tomorrow, and-!"

"A _date_?!" Hitoshi squealed exuberantly, as if this stranger going on a date with someone was the greatest and most wondrous thing she had ever heard of. Rock was afraid that somehow, fireworks would shoot out around the sparkling-eyed Navi and cause a scene, but thankfully, there were no explosions. But there was a weird little helper Navi in awe from her words. "Oh, we'll just _have _to find you the perfect dress! I couldn't _bear _letting you leave without having _at least _trying our very hardest!" But then she paused, and the glimmer faded from her eyes and an embarrassed blush took over her face. "But I've never been on a date before… Wow… What does your boyfriend _liiiiiiike_…?"

"U-um…" Rock stuttered as a ruby flooded her lovely countenance, "b-boy… friend? No… he's…" Okay, so she ran out of words quicker than she wanted… but _Searchman_… her **_boyfriend_**? It was hard enough to believe that he even had the ability to ask girls out on a date, but going as far to say that he could be someone's _boyfriend_, lover, or whatever else there was out there concerning the subject was _really _stretching reality out of proportion.

"Oh… first time with him?" Hitoshi perceived from her customer's reaction with a nod. "Understandable. I mean… if I went on a date for the first time…" With this, the lavender NetNavi tilted her head skyward and raised a finger to her chin. "I wouldn't consider him my boyfriend. Have you known him long?"

Rock sighed, attempting to calm herself down and succeeding by only a little bit. "I've known him for at least six years." Give or take a couple of months, Rock decided mentally.

"Is he from this area?" Hitoshi asked nosily.

"No… He's from Sharo." Rock stated plainly. "I met him before his Operator was stationed over here about four years ago."

"Ah! He's a _foreign _Navi! Oh, those are the _coolest _ones, don't you agree?" the excited one of the two didn't even wait for an answer before continuing the fun game of 'twenty questions.' "What does he look like?"

"Um, well…" Rock thought before realization slapped the back of her head and a humiliated plus angered look formed on her face. "I'm sorry, but don't you think that you're getting a little _personal_?!" blurted out the blue NetNavi. Rock hadn't noticed that her eye started twitching after her words hit the air and poor Hitoshi was obviously stunned that a customer would just yell at her when she was trying to make 'small talk.'

Calming down the instant she heard sniffling, Rock saw the other Navi's eyes water. Remorse filled the ex-male NetNavi and hung her head in shame. "_G-gomen ne…_" Hitoshi whispered through her sniffling, "I didn't mean to pry into your business. It was… v-very… _UNPROFESSIONAAAAAAL_!" Flinching at the wailing of the employee, Rock opened an eye to see that the girl had fallen onto her knees before leaning sloppily over to sob into the floor. "I-I'm so _sorry_!" A bit of hollow disgust showed on the blue Navi's countenance with a wrinkle over her eyebrow as she warily eyed the spectators, but then her Operator's boisterous guffawing caught her attention and she cared little about the audience.

"Good one, Rock-chan!" Netto laughed out as his fist hit the desk two times to help ease his happy fit.

"Shut up, Netto-kun!" Rock snapped immediately. "Nobody asked _you_!"

"You should have _seen _your face! Ha!" the brunet retorted, only half-hearing what Rock had said. "Priceless!"

"…"

"_Nē … _Rock-chan?"

Sniff. Sniff.

"Rock-chan! No, no; don't cry," Netto comforted awkwardly. "It's okay! You didn't mean to yell at her! And I'm sorry that I-!"

"_Waaah_! Netto-kuuun!" Rock wailed, mimicking that of Hitoshi, who was still sobbing on the floor of the store and causing a scene, "How can you _do _this to _me_?!" Weeping soon filled the store and the speakers of Netto's computer as Rock, too, fell to her knees. It was a truly pathetic sight, the teen admitted mentally, seeing two NetNavis so engrossed with crying on the ground. "So much for finding a dress…" muttered the crying Navi's Operator as he turned back to his _manga_. After all… it was no skin off his back.

-

After ten minutes, Netto finally heard his name being called by his partner and he glanced over the scene where the main character was slashing at the enemy with his sword, screaming _'die!' _in hiragana. "Done shopping?" he asked, acting half interested when he noticed the transfer of data and a change in the amount of money in his account on the screen.

"_Un… _Oh, and I'm sorry that I caused an incident in the store… That wasn't very… _mature_ of me…" Rock bowed slightly to imply her apologies better and in response, Netto shrugged his shoulders. "I'm used to being embarrassed… I mean, I do something stupid just about everyday…" Netto stated with uncomfortable laugh at the end. He wasn't foreign with making fun of himself, but still, it did harm the pride, even if it was just a bit. "Besides… you got your dress!"

"Uh-huh! It's pretty, too, and it didn't cost as much as the last one did! I thought I made a bargain, wouldn't you believe so, Netto-kun?" she asked frantically as she opened the programmed and showed of her dress for her Operator.

Netto couldn't help but beam at his NetNavi's joyous actions, which consisted of twirling around the homepage, letting the skirt of her dress flutter and rustle about while babbling on how great Sunday was going to be. But when so many statements about how 'great' tomorrow would be were heard by the teen, his smile soon broke into a curled frown as he half-listened to her while in thought.

"… And then he'll win me a whole bunch of a stuffed _nekos _and _chibis_ and I'll get balloons and then I'll put flowers in my hair and everyone will just be so _jealous_ of us and…"

'…_Him…'_

"… And then, when it's 'nighttime,' we'll go on the Ferris wheel and the lights will be like the stars and he'll hold my hand and…"

'_It'll be **him**_…_'_

"… And maybe, just maybe… he'll _kiss _me!"

'_**I'll **delete him if he even **tries**…'_

-

That night, after Rock had turned off the lights and the screen of her PET to recharge, Netto stared at the ceiling for a while, thinking of how tomorrow would turn out. He _hoped _that it wouldn't end up in a horrible fight between any of them, but at the same time, he had a feeling that something was going to happen.

'_I wonder if Laika even knows about it…' _Netto pondered wordlessly, _'I would have thought if he did, then I'd get death threats sent to me…' _But he hadn't received much of anything from Laika or anybody else, so he presumed that Laika was oblivious to the date. _'It's just as well… I **really **don't want to deal with him…'_

Glancing at the clock and seeing the red-glowing numbers, he sighed, wondering why he couldn't go to sleep. But then his stomach nervously churned and reminded him why, causing him to groan miserably. _'Why am I so worried about this? They're just going to the Yokohama fair… No need to bring myself to an anxiety attack! Everything will be fine!' _But try as he might, it still took him an hour to fall into a restless half-sleep after his 'self-assertion.'

-

_End of Chapter Nine!_

_-_

**Japanese Lesson 101**

_- Dōshita no? _(What's wrong?)

_- Gomen nasai _(I'm sorry)

- _Gomen ne _(Sorry)

- _Konnichiwa _(Hello)

_- Atashi wo HITOSHI _(I am HITOSHI)

_- Anō _(Well)

_- Nē _(Hey)

- _neko _(cats)

- _chibi _(a cute, smaller version of a character, animal, etc.)

-_Un _(Yeah/Yes)

**If any of these phrases or words are incorrect, please tell me.**

-

_I am so sorry that it's taken **this long **to bring you another chapter, but between Annual, school work, family problems, school problems (like breaking all ties with my idiotic class _DX )_, and stuff such as that, my drive to finish this chapter has been lacking. _o.o _But I hope that I can bring the other chapter to you soon. _

_R&R!_


	10. Of Ferris Wheels and Stuffed Toys!

_Please don't kill me, really! I haven't had a lot of inspiration lately, specifically _after _the last update. I was going through a rough time and now I have to work during the summer, I've been looking at schools (mine shut down yay!), I have to read __All the Pretty Horses_ _and I bought "Animal Crossing" and I realize that I'm making excuses, so here's the date!_

**-**

**女らしいプログラム**!

_**The Feminine Program!**_

_Chapter__Ten_

_Of Ferris Wheels and Stuffed Toys!_

_-_

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep!_

"I hate that alarm clock…" groggily groaned Netto as he sluggishly pulled the covers down his face. Blinking twice to adjust to his sunlit room, he yawned loudly, stretching his body and trembling sleepily as he did so. "Man… I hate waking up early on Sundays…"

"_Netto-kun! Netto-kun! Get up now! We only have an hour! Searchman expects to meet me at the gate at ten! Now __**get up!**_" came a scolding voice from his computer's speakers and he gave out another groan in annoyance. "Geez, Rock-chan, you know how I am in the mornings!" he retaliated, slowly sitting up to stare at the computer screen, which had an image of a flustered Rock.

"And you know how _I _am in the mornings; _uncaring _because it's _your_ fault you don't get enough sleep! Now, I've let you sleep longer than I wanted, so get up, get a shower, get dressed, and _plug me in!_" hissed Rock as she accentuated her fury and irritation with her peridot glower.

Huffing, the teenager threw off the covers off of him before swiftly standing and stomping over to the computer. "It's not like you can't do it yourself! Besides, isn't the last thing you want is to have _me _around for your little _date_? It is, after all, between _Searchman _and _you_!"

"Well… I…" Rock stuttered for a moment, now at a loss of words and clearly showing it. She blinked several times, the white of her eyes reddening slightly and the skin becoming ruby as she sniffled a little, but as quickly as it came, it dried up and the boy's guilt dissipated. "_Nē_, Rock-chan… Why don't you plug in while I take a shower and get dressed? That way, you won't be late and I'll be out of the way, all right?" offered Netto as he leaned in front of the computer screen, smiling as if forced.

The blue Navi took a moment to think about the plan, and she nodded timidly. Trying her best to put on a smile with thoughts of the day ahead, Rock eyed Netto with an uncertain gaze. "All right then… _Ja ne, _Netto-kun," she murmured mutedly before plugging in to the Net. After she had left the homepage, Netto's smile faltered and his head met with the wood of his desk, causing a loud _thud _to echo in his head.

"… Ow…"

-

When Rock had stepped out of the port for the Yokohama's Fair Page, she was met with an almost heavenly array of colors and rides. Strangely enough, though the Network had been simulated for autumnal backgrounds, the Fair Page had changed their displays to spring time for the festival. But she didn't notice too much with the dozens of game booths were set up and the toys that were on display moved with the 'breeze,' creating a jovial scene that made her eyes glitter with excitement. As she continued to examine the fair, she saw different vending booths along with rides that included roller coasters, carousels, and, of course, the Ferris wheel.

"_Ā-aaaaaa_!" Rock breathed sweetly, bringing her hands together as her peridot eyes glittered with the thoughts of romance that filled her dazed head. "Oh, there it is; the _Ferris wheel_! _Āa_! I can't wait for Searchman to come!" Fortunately, as if on cue, the port activated again, and Rock turned to find her date (with a blush) walking out to her. Giggling excitedly, the blue Navi leaped gracefully closer to her tense companion, noticing his timidity.

"Searchman!" cried out Rock as she threw her arms around his neck, causing him to stiffen and cough slightly. "Oh, look at it! _It's so beautiful_! _Ārigato_!"

"_D-dō itashimashite_… Rock-chan… Um, so… er, how have you been?" stammered the camouflaged NetNavi as he flushed more in her arms. "Oh, very well… and you?" inquired back the now placid female. "F-fine…" He glanced away from her shimmering eyes to stare at something less beautiful before he fell over from bashfulness. Usually, he found, _she _was the one that tended to be shy, however, the roles had reversed, and now he knew what it felt like to be a teenage boy on a date.

'_I hate it for the girl who dates Laika-san…' _thought the red-eyed sniper as he thought how cold and aloof his Operator was to many people. He hoped that maybe the cold exterior would melt away one day, but it seemed that it would take a miracle to cause so dramatic a change.

"Searchman?"

Looking down, he managed to pull of a shaky smile that was met with a responsive, joyful one. It seemed almost improbable that this small Navi could even look at him with kind, empathetic eyes… Even before all this _change _happened, Rock would smile understandingly at him, a soft hint in those emerald orbs that told him that it was all okay.

"_Nē_, Searchman?" began his companion with a jocular oratory that would brighten anyone's day, "can we see if we can find _chibi_ dolls of Ritsuka-kun and Sora-kun? _Āa, _and Koushirou-kun, too? Oh, but we have to make sure it's from the first season because Koushirou-kun is so _kawaii_ when he's a little boy! Oh, and maybe…"

"Rock-chan… when did you start watching so many animes?" muttered the Navi to himself as his date went on about how 'cute' this 'Koushirou' character was. Truthfully, Searchman was just guessing about all of her 'favorite characters' being from animes… He actually did not have a clue about _any _of them…

"_Bakaaaa,_" sweetly chimed Rock as she sugarcoated the sting in the insult before reaching up and rapping her fist lightly of his head. "_Kingdom Hearts _isn't an anime."

Sweating, the camouflaged NetNavi tittered fretfully, unsure if he was going to be safe from this female's 'wrath' or not. "_Gomen, _I didn't know…" Grinning brightly, his comrade patted his large shoulder, relieving some of his worry. "Aw, it's all right! You didn't know! I just want to find all those cute little characters!"

'_I wonder if she thought they were cute before all this…' _wondered a shaky redheaded sniper. '_Anō_… how does one get these dolls?"

Turning abruptly, the hem of her skirt twirling about with her movement, Rock beamed at her date with a smile full of sunshine and honey. It was perplexity to the camo Navi that he didn't melt right there on the Fair's home page. "Silly… that's where _you _come in."

"Pardon?"

"You play games and get them for me!" laughed the girl as she made a grab for his arm and began to drag him to the gate. "Simple enough, right?"

-

The sound of fingertips tapping angrily against the wood of a desk filled Netto's room as he seethed at the scene of Rock dragging Searchman into the Fair to find some '_chibis_' she had gone on about. Gritting his teeth against each other as he saw the sniper Navi's mouth tilt into an uneasy smile, Hikari Netto felt fury rushing through his veins.

"Oh, I thought I could handle this!" Netto hissed to himself, infuriated that Rock hadn't noticed the open link on his terminal yet. "That jerk's NetNavi _better _not screw up today or _I'll _delete them _both_!"

…

Blink.

"Wait… how on _earth _could I accomplish _that_?!" spurted out the brunet despairingly as he started to tug on his limp, wet locks. "Oh, great… I have one's demise down, but that still leaves me with… with-!" Sighing dejectedly, the teenager pulled out a calculator and began to punch in numbers.

"Le'see… two… minus one… leaves me with… _**aw**_, why do I have to be so bad at _math_?!" bellowed the boy as he dramatically tugged his hair again. "I'll _never _be able to figure this out without _Rock-chan!_"

Silence leaked into the blue-painted room before the teen's ears picked up on the conversation his NetNavi was having with her _date…_

"_Nē, Searchman… you would be good at shooting games, right?"_

"_Well, I would suppose… I am programmed to be a top-notch sniper… Why do you ask? You know that already…"_

"_Oh, you don't remember about me talking about you playing the games and getting the prizes? Luckily, most of the booths are shooting games!"_

"… _Yes... I suppose my skills would be adequate for that type of… leisure activity…"_

"_Give yourself more credit! You would be __**amazing**__! Now, come one, I see a booth right now…"_

The brunet groaned before letting his head fall onto his desk again, hands still fisted in his brown tresses. "Oh, come _on, _Searchman, I know you're not _that _oblivious!" he yelled to no one since he had turned off the microphone on the computer. "Even _I _knew that she was going to make you win her a _chibi _by shooting at some wooden ducks or something like that…"

Seconds later, the screen showed Rock dragging Searchman to a booth where one of the dolls she wanted sat, confirming his words. "Ha! I'm good!" Netto victoriously stated before pumping his fist into the space above him. "Ah, I knew forcing myself to watch all those corny lovey-dovey animes with Rock-chan would pay off!"

_Bing! Bing! Bing!_

Glancing downward to find source of the sound, the brunet saw that his female partner had already obtained three of the dolls the vendor offered as prizes and the sniper was still winning them, much to the vendor Navi's chagrin.

_Bing!_

"_That one, onegai!"_ squealed an ecstatic blue NetNavi as she reached out for the newly-won plush and tucked it under her arm with the Sora, Kyo, and Shuichi dolls. _"All right, I think that's all I see at this one! Ārigato Searchman! Now, sir, can you tell me where an Izumi Koushirou chibi would be?"_ inquired Rock happily as she bounced a bit, making her seem to be on a semi-sugar high.

"I bet you there won't be one…" Netto grumbled, folding his arms over his huffing chest. He knew that the Koushirou Rock was prattling on about was from an anime in the 90s, so the chances of--.

"_I think maybe the vendor a ways down from here had a couple from that show. An Izumi Koushirou, a Yagami Tacihi…"_

"_Āaaaa, he had a Taichi too? 'Waai! Searchman! Ikuzo!" _laughed Rock as she grabbed her date's arm with her free hand, tugging him along. _"We have to get all the chibis before it's time to ride the Ferris wheel!" _Giggling happily and staying oblivious to the awkward stares she was receiving from the crowd of Navis as the sight of a blue and white smiling female dragging a camouflaged and blushing male ran past.

Netto sighed drearily at the sight before inhaling an indignant breath and turning away from the screen. "Man, I'm glad I'm not him! I don't think my body would last from all the running around! I didn't know that NetNavis could suffer from sugar-highs!" joked the brunet to himself with a tight smile across his face. "Who would have thought that _dating _could be such a workout! I'll _never _date! Nope, _no _girl will get me! Hahahaha… ha… ha…"

Deep chocolate eyes slowly turned to the colorful computer screen, a deep spike embedding itself somewhere in his chest and creating an ache that he somehow, someway had become accustomed to. Ever since the beginning of this stupid, miserable _lesson_, he had experienced nothing but mood swings, heated fights, and jealous swirls in his heart.

Tanned skin tautened, causing a tiny glare to form around his darkened orbs.

'_Why do I keep feeling like this?' _he asked himself deep within the safety of his mind before breathing outward and picking up his manga from the night before, halfheartedly reading the black and white panels.

"… _Stupid_ Rock-chan and her _stupid_ date…!"

-

_Bing!_

"Is this the one, miss?" the orange and blue Navi asked as he pointed to the doll hanging on the side of his booth. "_Un_!" Rock jubilantly answered, plucking the redheaded _chibi _from the kind vendor after he unhooked it. She bowed slightly after he began to lean forward before standing straight and grinning at her red-eyed companion. "I can't believe how many you won for me!" mentioned as Rock as she placed another won plush into the box the prior vendor had given her. Searchman eyed it, mentally convincing himself that these childish games made for good practice and that his wins put a glowing smile on Rock sweet face. "

It was a juvenile way to win a girl's heart, but worth it all the same.

"Most people say that these games are rigged… It's amazing that they're so fair here!" stated the female flatteringly as she shifted her arms around the large box before she noticed the camouflaged male bending down to carry it for her. "Searchman, I-."

"No, _I've _got it. You shouldn't have to carry something when I'm here…" retorted the sniper matter-of-factly while giving her a polite stare. "But I can carry just fine on my own!" countered Rock as her face inflated and reddened slightly, peridot eyes leering back at a blank countenance before he turned away from her to hide his blush. "Is there anymore… er… _dolls_… that you wish for me to acquire for you?"

Her prior bad mood gone instantly, the blue Navi stepped in front of the green one while cheerfully laughing. "You know… just a minute ago… I thought that you had gained a bit more of a personality…" she said with her hands cutely behind her back and a beautiful yet mischievous smirk on her pinkish façade. Searchman warily noted her 'happy mood' and wondered what on Earth should he _not _do to cause another switch in emotions. "_Na… ni_?" he inquired a bit befuddled. The adorable eyes on the _chibi _dolls stared up at him, briefly creeping him out.

"Well, I mean… um…" Rock murmured softly as she brought up a lone finger to her chin while glancing down to the simulated concrete, "… it was the way you said 'I've got it'… and it was _extremely _informal… It was like… you were showing more of _yourself_ and not putting up the whole 'work comes before play' façade…"

…

"I… _like_ it when you show more of yourself… You shouldn't have to hide yourself…" whispered the ruby-flushed Navi to her taller date.

Searchman's crimson eyes blinked once in shock before an equally red blush lit along his cheeks. "… Th-thank you… I'll remember that…" hissed back the male.

Risking a glance, emerald irises met red ones for a brief moment before a thought trailed along the back of her memory, igniting a wanted moment.

"… _And then he'll win me a whole bunch of a stuffed nekos and chibis and I'll get balloons and then I'll put flowers in my hair and everyone will just be so jealous of us and…"_

"… _And then, when it's 'nighttime,' we'll go on the Ferris wheel and the lights will be like the stars and he'll hold my hand and…"_

"… _And maybe, just maybe… he'll kiss me!"_

"Searchman?"

"_Hai_?"

…

"We need to find balloons and flowers…"

"_Are_?"

-

A couple hours later, the sun began to set and Netto looked up from his spot on the bed to see what was going on. Though he had wanted to hear all that was going on, the chatter between Searchman and Rock as she instructed him to put the white flowers in her midnight blue hair was too much for him to take and he had muted the sound about an hour ago. It had been eerily quiet since then and with the silence came such an ennui that the student didn't quite know what to do. He organized his _manga _collection, moved his furniture around, vacuumed his carpet, ran up and down the stairs nine times and hit his head with his soccer ball to knock out all the evil things he would do if Searchman made Rock cry.

His eyes met the sun-soaked scene and he scoffed slightly. Rock had her balloons and the flowers while Searchman carried the box of plushies as the walk hand-in-hand towards the Ferris wheel…

Netto turned away, chuckling marginally at the absurdity of the scene and began to walk away.

…

"_THEY'RE HOLDING __**HANDS**_?!" screamed the teen as he ran back and slammed his hands onto the sides of the screen, and sure enough, there it was, a too-happy-for-words blue Navi holding the hand of Mister Anti-fun… who was smiling back…

Grinding his teeth together much like he had twenty-some times already, his fingers began to try to break the monitor, hoping to destroy the super sweet sight of the boy's NetNavi and her… her _date._

'_I'll kill him, I'll kill him, I'll kill him, I'll kill him, __**where the heck is Laika**__?! Is he even __**watching **__this?'_

As if on cue, a second, smaller screen popped up with a _ding _and a sour, familiar face appeared. "Hello there, Hikari…" sneered a sky-blue haired elder that Netto knew all too well (and he had overridden the 'mute' program… much to his dislike).

"L-_Laika_?!" a surprised teen stuttered out finally after getting over the initial shock of having his older rival just come out-of-the-blue. "Um, er… wh-what's up? Heh… heh…"

The slits that were Laika's eyes narrowed even more and the tanned brunet knew he was about to be cussed out, threatened, or something even worse… _mocked_ when his skills were just as good as the 'tormentor's.'

"You act so surprised to see me… Well, here's a good question for you: why has _your_ NetNavi entranced mine into such weak and frivolous emotions? He skipped out on a whole _day _of training! Searchman was programmed not to _ever _miss a training session?! What did she _do_, Hikari?! Did she reprogram him just to show him _off _or something like that?! You better tell me or I'll--!"

"Look, darn it, I'm just as surprised as you are about it! And just for the record, _he_ asked _her _out! He probably just bypassed his own programming, I don't know! You shouldn't make it out like they aren't capable of doing typical _human _things!" Netto bellowed back, now infuriated, hurt, and appalled. Rock had had that much of an affect on Searchman that he would miss out on something like _training_?

This lesson was getting _way _out of control…

"… I realize that Searchman and all NetNavis are more than just pieces of complex data, but before you call _me _out, call _yourself _out! _You _were the one who so _'cleverly'_ put himself in this whole 'lesson' situation! It's sad when your _father _has to change the gender of your Navi just to teach you a lesson that is just a part of _life_? Are you _that _pathetic?!" Laika slandered even more, linking his arms across his chest while the main screen showed Rock leaning her head on Searchman's arm while he beamed at her.

"I wish you and Enzan would stop calling me _pathetic _when I'm not! I didn't ask for this lesson, all right? Besides, it looks more like _your _NetNavi's benefiting from it more than _I _am!" Enraged, Netto began hitting the screen with the tip of his right pointer finger, fire flaring up in his orbs. He was beginning to shake from his anger, and his mind was becoming more aware of the pain once again forming in his chest.

'_Just go away…'_

"That's because she's become nothing more than a little _siren_!" bit back the adult as he smashed his fists against the desk he was sitting at, his own fury filling up his face.

Biting his tongue to keep from cursing at him, the brunet stiffened and began to growl back once more. "Don't you _dare _think that I don't know what that is, because guess what, _Commie, _I _do_! Rock-chan is not some of seducing witch or something like that; she's just a girl that wants to find love! Yes, she's been forced to change her gender, but you know what, I have a feeling it was supposed to be this way this whole _**time**_! Yeah, she has mood swings, yeah, she cries a lot, and _yeah_, she's flirting with _male _Navis, but you know what, whatever makes her happy makes _me _happy and if--! … If…"

He couldn't figure why he couldn't say the rest and he trailed off, leaving the words stuck in his throat in a lump that he couldn't quite swallow. His hands fell to his sides and he stood straight up, trying to gain the nerve to say _it._

"'If' what Hikari?" Laika pressed on, fully aware of the change in his reluctant comrade.

As if burned, the boy looked up, unable to form what he wanted, so he lied anyway…

"If she's happy with him… then… I guess… I'm happy for her…"

Unwillingly, Netto felt tension creep along his bones and for a few moments, he felt like a statue before a hearty guffaw rang in his ears. Watching him in an almost shocked fashion, the teenager watched as the elder male gazed at him with amusement. "So truly pathetic! You don't even realize how _in love _you arewith your NetNavi!"

-

The soft glow of the fair's lights created a romantic ambiance that Rock took in and stored away in her memory, unable to get rid of the need to bask in the moment forever. She felt lightheaded and the warmth filling her form made her feel slightly selfish that she was having such a good time while her Netto-kun watching in his world, probably bored out of his mind and hurting himself while trying to do his math homework (which he had promised to do while she was on her date). Her hand tightened its hold on the sniper's gently and he looked down at her while they stood in front of the fountain. "Is something wrong?"

Nuzzling his arm while she slowly shook her head, Rock tittered in her throat before her emerald gaze fell on the Ferris wheel, and her smile grew. "The Ferris wheel…"

"Hm?"

"We have to get on the Ferris wheel. It's the last thing we have to do!" muttered Rock excitedly as she began to pull him towards the line through the crowds. "Then, this day will have been _perfect_!"

Searchman felt a swell of pride in his chest at her praise and he figured that whatever punishment Laika had waiting for him would be no where near enough to keep him from disobeying for her again.

-

"I am _not _in love with her! I'm a human and she's Navi! It's not even _possible_!" Netto screamed as a blush crashed along his face, making it so obvious to Laika, who was eating every bit of it up.

"So? That doesn't mean anything! All that matters is that you are so head over heels with Rock that you can't even stand the thought of her with some other Navi! Admit it, Hikari!"

"I… am not… in _LOVE WITH HER_!" He almost couldn't control his voice and he knew his parents would be hearing the volume of his words. Knowing them, they would be running up soon enough to see why he was even screaming in the first place.

"Ha! I've haven't seen you look so hurt and mad in a while! I guess Rock must be more important to you than curry, huh?" Laika was apparently going to keep pushing his buttons and sure enough, the predicted sound of footsteps on the stairs signaled him that his parents were coming up…

'_Great…'_

"Netto?" came the muffled, worried voice of his mother through the door before he heard her begin to turn the doorknob. The door creaked as she opened it, revealing the soy sauce that she had spilled on her apron. "Why are you yelling, sweetie?"

Shaking his head, the tanned boy tried to console his mother with a snidely smirking Laika still on the computer with a shaky grin and a full turn towards her. "I'm fine… We're just fighting over something _stupid…_"

"_He _says it's _stupid_…" Laika muttered maliciously.

"You shut up!" interjected the victimized teen over his shoulder.

"Netto, dear, don't yell at your friends like that!" chided Haruka as she stepped forward to begin apologizing for her son's rude behavior.

"He is _not _my friend, Mama…"

"That's right, Hikari-san. We work with each other, but I wouldn't say that we're on 'friendly' terms."

"Oh… Well then, what are you fighting about?" she asked firmly.

"Mama!"

"My NetNavi is enthralled with his NetNavi and they are currently on a… how should I word this…? Ahem, they are on a 'date,'" Laika simply answered as he nodded his head once in a precise motion.

"Laika-san, this is none of Mama's business!"

"Of course it is, sweetie, you're my son! Now why are you so upset with Rock-chan going out on a date?"

"Because he is so utterly _jealous_ that he can't even stand it, ma'am,' briefed Laika so professionally that it made Netto cringe.

"Jealous…? Netto, dear…" Haruka began to twist herself to her son, eyeing him with a curious stare. "Are you really jealous?"

Netto felt that now he knew what it was like to be thoroughly interrogated, much like a criminal, because he felt so awful and sweaty at the same time.

Glancing back at the monitor, he saw Rock and Searchman board one of the Ferris wheel's compartments, and his heart sunk deep into his gut.

Everything was out now… and with the shut of the compartment's door, he figured that Rock was too far in love to even turn away…

'_If she's happy with him… then I'll be happy…'_

It sure didn't feel that way, he reminded himself sadly.

-

The sight below her astounded and made her speechless as the metallic-like wheel turned them slowly, prolonging the ride for couples and Navis galore. The flashing lights danced across the bulbs, brightening up the whole fair to an almost day-like light. She glanced up and much to her dislike, the automated stars were not visible, but then a hand laid itself on her shoulder when she frowned.

"I'm sorry that you can't see the sky clearly," Searchman mumbled quietly as he sat beside her, the box of _chibis _having been placed on the seat opposite them. A content smile slid across her smile-worn lips as she gazed heartedly at the different characters that filled the parcel. He had won them for her with almost no complaint.

Her lithe hand then reached up to touch the white flowers that beautifully contrasted with her loose hair. He had woven the stems and the blue locks together with such care that just his touch sent a shiver down her spine.

Was this what love was like?

"It's all right… Everything's made up for it… Today… has to have been the best day of my existence… I mean, you even acted as if you weren't… so… _solemn._"

"I am glad that I was able to project myself as other than serious, Rock-chan," the camouflaged Navi muttered warmly as she moved to lay her head against his shoulder pad. "… Have I truly made you that happy?"

"Of course, Searchman!" Rock perked up joyfully, laughing that he would always be so scared to let himself free because that was how Laika wanted him to be, but that for a day, she convinced him to have fun for once. "You were excellent at those shooting games, like I said you would be!"

"At the time, I thought that maybe you agreed to this date just so I could win you those dolls…" playfully said the male as he watched the scenery indicate that they were moving downward. Rock was intently staring outside also, hoping that it would go up again.

It did.

"Of course not! I agreed because I wanted to spend the day with you… outside of a training room and away from Netto-kun and Laika-san…"

"Are you speaking truthfully? After all, Netto-san and you are inseparable at times… are you sure it's well to leave him alone at times?"

"Oh, I see you've gained more humor than I thought, hm?" queried the pleased girl as she lifted her small hand to rest atop of his. The soft weight on his hand brought forth another blush from her date and, personally, no one could match his blushes.

"Well… Netto-kun is… getting older… He can't rely on me forever…"

"But he wants you around forever, correct?"

Pausing to ponder on the question, Rock wrinkled her tiny nose just a bit. Did Netto wish for her to stay by his side forever? What would happen after the lesson ended? Would they somehow be able to salvage their friendship, as absurd and awkward as it had become?

What would happen between Searchman and her? If she was reverted back, how would they feel towards each other?

She really didn't want to think about… Thinking just hurt, and she was on too much of a high to really want to dive into deep, gloomy subjects.

"I assume. I'd like that, you know… staying by him forever," answered the female finally as she twisted her lush gaze outside. "It's so beautiful up here… there's even cherry blossoms blowing!" she happily sighed as the light pink petals fluttered across the bustling fair, swirling about on the breeze.

"It seems rather odd to me that they have cherry blossoms tonight when just a few days ago it was autumn…" Searchman hinted with a small awe in the tone of his words. Rock nodded, still following the light-hearted trails of the blossoms on the zephyr…

"I think it was perfect… just like this moment… like this _day_…"

"You've made that quite clear, Rock-chan…"

"I know…"

And so the two sat their quietly, mutely hoping that the Ferris wheel would continue to turn 'round and 'round so that all they had to do was lean against each other's form and stare outside the window at the beautiful fairgrounds with its many lights, colors, and cherry blossoms. They soon shifted so that the sniper's arm curled lovingly around Rock's shoulders as she moved a leg up onto the plastic seat before he shyly pressed his lips against her creamy cheek before the Ferris wheel stopped.

It was the perfect end to a perfect day, Rock later chattered to an uninterested Netto.

_-_

_End of Chapter Ten!_

_-_

**Japanese Lesson 101**

**(Now with half-cracked pronunciations!)**

_- Āa _(aah - oh)

_- Anō _(ah-no - Well, Um)

_- Ārigato _(ah-ree-gah-toh - thank you)

-_ Baka _(bah-kah - idiot or jerk – can also be seen as _bakayaro_)

- _chibi _(chee-bee - a cute, smaller version of a character, animal, etc.)

_- Dō itashimashite _(doh – ee-tah-shi-mah-shi-tay - you're welcome)

_- Dōshita no? _(doh-shi-tah no - What's wrong?)

_- Gomen nasai _(goh-men nah-sai - I'm sorry)

- _ikuzo _(ee-koo-zoh - let's go – can also be seen as _sa iku_)

_- Ja ne _(jah neh - see you [later)

- _kawaii or 'wai _(kah–wai - cute, adorable)

- _nani _(what)

_- Nē _(neh - Hey)

- _neko _(nee- koh - cat)

- _onegai _(oh-neh-gai - please)

- _sugoi _(soo-goi - [that's good)

- _Un _(uhn - Yeah/Yes)

- _are _(_ah-ray - _huh?)

- _hai _(like high – yes)

-

_Yes, Searchman is so OOC in this, but the love curse makes everyone OOC if you ask me… Oh, and, yes, Netto-kun is jealous. Sorry for both accounts. _

_And there you go! I even went through a writing block on this chapter, if you can't tell, because it's rushed and repetitive… But about fifteen pages in this new chapter… Remember to R&R! We're getting close to the end, believe me! (Probably in the next two-three chapters!)_


	11. End of the Lesson!

**-**

**女らしいプログラム**!

_**The Feminine Program!**_

_Chapter__Eleven_

_End of the Lesson!_

_-_

Netto hadn't slept well the night before…

All night, he had tossed and turned, the words Laika had spouted off filling what should have been a nice, lucid dream. Each snide, angered syllable touched the brunet's conflicting mind, stirring up the contents more in order to cause more chaos. As he drowsily sat up in bed when the alarm went off, he felt his chest constrict at the thought that the night prior had been nothing short of reality and not some evil nightmare to make him drench his bed in sweat.

He didn't even have the energy to awaken Rock, he was so exhausted. All he found he could do was trek down the hall to take a shower and dress before grabbing his book bag and PET and heading out the door. The sky was covered with dark gray clouds, adding more melancholy to the start of the day.

"_If she's happy with him… then… I guess… I'm happy for her…"_

He had been so obvious… just the slight stutter was enough to open up the situation to Laika, who was ever observant and keen. Netto would have kicked himself if he could manage to lift his leg that high, but it been a couple of years since he had played soccer. His muscles were tight and inflexible now…

Things had been so easy back then.

"_So truly pathetic! You don't even realize how in love you are with your NetNavi!"_

It had hurt so much… like some thread that had been wound so tensely finally snapped under the stress. What was so shocking and baffling about the whole thing was that the teen hadn't even been completely aware of it in the first place and, of course, it was too late to take it all back.

'_I have to agree with Rock-chan now… My dad _did _screw this all up…' _he thought quietly. He hadn't even registered it immediately, but he trudged on to school, growling under his breath when the first few drops of rain hit his head and shoulder.

"I hate the rain…"

-

"_Oh, Rock-chan, you're so lucky! I wish I could go on a date! Did he kiss you? _Tell _me he kissed you!"_

"_It was on the cheek, Roll…"_

"_But still; it was a kiss regardless!"_

Netto had hoped that a good helping of his mom's leftover curry would ease his flopping stomach, but as far as he could tell, it would take a lot more than some sauce and rice to make him feel completely chipper again.

"I wonder if the nurse has any of that stomach medicine… Pepto-Bismol? It that that pink stuff?" Netto wondered aloud, knowing that his friends had noticed his discontent. "You know… 'nausea, heartburn, indigestion, upset stomach, dia-'."

"Netto, _onegai_! I'm _trying_ to eat here!" Yaito shrilly pleaded as she threw her hands up. "I can't believe that your… _depression _has made you lose your sense of decency!"

Meiru smiled gently, patting her male friend's shoulder motherly before leaning down to see the left side of his face. "I'll go with you to the nurse if you would like me to," she offered kindly, making the brunet feel more appreciative of her than he had ever been. "_Dame… _I'll be fine. After school I'll just go home and rest, okay? And sorry, Yaito… I hadn't realized that I was saying something that might make _you _sick," he almost mutely spoke, chocolate eyes glancing upward at the small blonde's face, which held a slight wrinkle of revulsion.

But as she took another bite of her delicious-smelling food, Netto already knew that he had been forgiven. "Hey, it's okay. I… I shouldn't have snapped. You were just asking a question about medicine, right?" she giggled nervously, dipping her spoon her rice bowl again.

"_Roll, I am _not _giving you his e-mail!"_

Sighing miserably, all hope that he would have to hear the sweet voice of his NetNavi for a while crushed against the fact that Roll was probably asking for Laika's e-mail address so that she could tell Searchman that before Rock's and his relationship went any farther that he needed her approval first. _'Why do girls have to approve of a friend's boyfriend?' _pondered the brunet student as he chewed on his white plastic spoon. _'Shouldn't that be the parents' job?'_

He couldn't answer his questions on his own, so he left it be.

"It's so quiet without Dekao around, don't you think?" Tohru inquired off-handedly, finally saying something throughout the lunch period. Netto knew that Tohru was still quite shy around them, even though he had known them for several years, but he didn't think that it was time to break some ice since all this other life-altering stuff had come up. "_Un_" was all the brunet could manage to say while Meiru went on saying that Dekao had to leave out of town for a few days after a recent family tragedy. "It's sad… One minute, someone's there, and another, they aren't. It just makes me realize how true _carpe diem_ is…"

"_Carpe diem?_" queried the male Net Savior as he realized that he was hearing something that sounded familiar, but wasn't quite sure about.

"_Mou, _Netto, don't you even follow _anything _in Literature?" Yaito condescendingly prattled as she carelessly flung the fist with her spoon towards Netto, creating a makeshift pointer. "_Carpe diem _means 'seize the day.' You know, making the most out of each day before it's your last."

'_Seize…'_

"_You don't even realize how in love you are with your NetNavi!"_

'_Make the most… out of life…'_

"_Netto-kun…"_

"Neat…" he muttered as he glanced down at his blue PET, smiling gently at the thought of Rock's veiled face and his hands inching upward to raise the white, lace fabric to see her shining face. He wordlessly ate another bite of his lunch to suppress the chuckle that itched in his throat.

-

"_Can I be your joy… one day soon?"_

-

Though it was sad to have his father away from home at times, Netto felt that it was a bit of a blessing that Yuuichirou was nowhere around for a couple of days. After his mother had found out about his 'crush' for his NetNavi, she had remained considerate of the situation and had not spoken of it, and for all her son knew, she had not told his father. The merciful act touched the brunet boy, and he went on with his 'normal' life as best he could until trouble came in the form an older teen with white and black hair.

"Laika told me about what happened…" Ijuin Enzan mumbled quite embarrassedly as he stirred the metal spoon in his coffee, swirling together the sugar, cream, and black caffeinated drink. "I told him that it was very immature and unprofessional of him."

"_Wow_, you actually defended _me, _Enzan?" Netto sarcastically asked as he bent down to blow into his straw and make soda bubbles. He stopped for a second after Enzan's sharp, icy-blue as cut him a glare before proceeding with his childish act.

"He was actually regretful of his actions," went on the vice president as two of his pale fingers looped into the porcelain cup's handle to bring the streaming liquid to his lips. The younger male tensed a bit then relaxed, ceasing his bubble blow and raising his head in inquiry. "_Honto ne?_ I've never really known stick-up-his-butt, Hikari-Netto-hating Laika to feel sorry about something…" he retorted back softly, taking a quick swig of his coke before turning his attention back to the young businessman.

The said businessman shrugged nonchalantly and set his cup back down, the sleeve of his dark-red sweater ruffling slightly. "I was a bit shocked too when he said it, but then again my life's been nothing but _abnormal _since I was teamed up with you two."

"I thought it was abnormal before then too?" joked Netto with only half the effort he usually gave. He hadn't noticed it before, but this week had been nothing but wearisome and Enzan's newly flared glare wasn't helping. "Geez, I'm _sorry_, all right? I'm trying to lighten the mood here…" grumbled the smaller Net Savior.

Rolling his eyes, the ebony-and-ivory haired male sighed, knowing that if he wanted to have even an _extent _of a conversation with his younger comrade, he would have to hit the nail on the head. This had always been the best path to take with Netto, even though it hadn't always been the safest.

"Does Rock-chan know yet?"

Like Enzan had predicted, Netto seemed to have stopped, the question smacking him right in the face and leaving him breathless. It took a minute for him to regain his senses before a sad, yet angered look sparked in his chocolate eyes and he jabbed his straw further into his soft drink. "… I haven't told her yet, if that's what you mean…"

"Laika was taken aback when Searchman came back from the date… He said he stuttered the entirety of the day after and even missed several targets. Not quite like him, I know, but…"

"If she'z happy wiff 'im, then I won't take 'er away from 'im," Netto defensively cut in with his mouth on his straw.

Exhaling and moving his fingers to rub the sides of the bridge of his nose, the vice president was now at a loss. This _was not _why he had come. Shockingly, he had come to compel Netto to _tell _Rock if hadn't already. Despite how much he picked and jeered at the younger male, he _did _care about how he reacted and felt, because normally he would have to hear about it or take the brunt of the waywardness during missions. Well, since Forte hadn't shown up lately (probably still trying to get over that Rock had changed _just _a tad bit) and nothing else had popped up lately…

Well, other than _this…_

"Listen… I just want to help you, okay? I know it must be tough, going through this, but… I just want you to know… If you ever need me to put a fist in Laika's mouth for you…"

Netto glanced up hopefully, as if maybe, just _maybe_, it might be the day for a static person to change _just _enough to throw off the spectrum.

"I'll do it… because you… a-and Rock… are my… _comrades_."

"You mean 'friends,' right?"

"Yeah… _friends."_

-

"Searchman?"

"_Hai_?"

Something didn't feel right… In fact, it hadn't felt _right _since before the date she had agreed to. Rock felt it gushed about in a curiously placid tizzy, bubbling up a couple of strange thoughts each day. How did Netto feel and why did he feel that way? Ever since the beginning of the lesson, her Operator had been just plain _different_; his moods varied, his usual responses fell away and something _unlike _him would come up, and nothing just seemed _right _about him since she had come home from the Yokohama Fair. She would wonder silently if he was more affected by the date than she had thought prior, but she wanted to be sure of everything before assuming and causing her Netto-kun to fly off the handle.

… _Again…_

"I was… just _thinking _about… Netto-kun…" she began unsure, hesitant because she was deathly afraid of what the outcome of all the lesson might be.

"Netto-san? Why?" the sniper Navi asked as he raised his sniper arm to aim at a target. Rock's green eyes glanced up to his face, which was contorted from deep concentration and she waited until the _bang _sounded from his weapon before she continued. "He's… been acting weird ever since… well, since…" Her voice slipped off, lingering on the words that she desired to say, yet too hesitant to let them cry past her lips. It also didn't help her anxiety that Blues was training in close-range weapon combat adjacent to the area Searchman and she were in. Her crimson, silver-haired comrade was in earshot of their conversation, and for Netto's sake, she was going to keep as much as she could from him.

If the sniper had connected two and two together, he had yet to say so as his body jerked just slightly from the recoil of his weapon's rounds. To Rock, the red-eyed Sharo Navi just wanted to train his attention on the fake NetNavi programs popping up before him than talk about her Operator's obvious mood swings.

Feeling that the subject had long passed from her companion's mind, the cobalt NetNavi turned around slowly for the port into the Training Webpage before a rough voice stopped her in her tracks.

She had noticed that when she heard his words that the sounds of his gun's blasts had ceased…

"You mean that he might be upset by our date, correct?"

Making a one-eighty turn, the female peered worriedly at the red-haired male. She almost felt the need to faint when she saw that he was no longer turned towards the pop-up programs, but instead completely entitled to her attention, his narrow ruby orbs not missing a bit of the contortions stretching about her face.

"… _An­ō… un…" _she grumbled out as her hands met in front of her for her fingers to tug at each other while her verdant gaze swiveled about to stare at anything but him. Tensely, her knee bent and her booted foot raised enough for her to begin tapping lightly at the aquamarine floor. After several moments, she began to feel her head weigh down on her neck and she hung it low, tears springing up to drown her already painful vision.

Searchman could not help but stay silent as he watched her position change many times. Before, he had perceived that there was only one way to stand, but the midnight-blue haired NetNavi's presence was enough to prove his conclusion wrong. Over the span of time that he had known her, he had found that it was quite an amusing little sight to watch each inch of movement that she made within ten seconds. It was ironic that all the times she would chime about to her Operator for him to stay still it was, in fact, _her _who needed to take in the coaxing. Of course, she wouldn't have as much of a fit that the human teenager did, but still… It was quite funny at times.

"Do you believe that he's jealous, maybe?" he put forth suddenly, causing a change in her demeanor. He guessed that she had not thought of that before, but only theorized that Netto was just mad to be mad or sad to just be sad.

"J-jealous?"

If Laika were there, the sniper was sure that his Operator would say something along the lines of 'oh, you didn't know? Oh, how _naïve _this little thing is!' Searchman then felt the need to roll his eyes. He had noticed with the past period of a _half a week_ that the Sharo native had gained a half-cracked personality… He wasn't quite sure as to where his human colleague absorbed such juxtaposing behavior, but he safely assumed that Princess Pride _might _have had something to do with it…

But that was hardly anywhere near his concern as of right then. No, what mattered was that Rock and he got through this trivial situation before it got out-of-hand. The camouflaged male had always found it easier to handle things first off and straight on rather than push the dilemmas aside for them to just develop into even more of a problem.

"Yes, jealous. Do you think that maybe Netto-san is jealous?" he asked as if he were inquiring wistfully about the weather on that rainy day. He would like to have thought that he wasn't acting dumb to the whole span of the events that had taken place prior, but along with Laika's new found… _attitude_, the eldest human of the team had tapped into his ability to _gossip_, if that was what called it.

In other words, it had been relayed to Searchman that Netto was, more so than not, in love with Rock.

"I… don't know…" Unsurely replied the other as she felt her brows slide down to create an expression of thoughtfulness and confusion.

While she thought, the expert shooter reminisced back to last Sunday night when he had returned back to his PET. It was so _evident _that something was up with the Cheshire Cat (though the Cheshire Cat might have been outdone by it) smile on the light haired adult as he bent down to put his solemn face in front of the monitor with displayed Searchman's only to _creepily _play out the words…

"_I know something you don't know…"_

If this strange… _occurrence _hadn't been something that he was then used to, then the sniper would have immediately called up the nearest hospital and report that he needed an ambulance _ASAP_. But as it had been coming on (maybe it was because Laika had just turned eighteen…) previously, he hadn't moved a muscle.

"Yes, Laika-san?"

"I just had a fight with Netto… and he's _jealous _of you! Hikari Netto, jealous of _you_ because you took his precious little Rock-chan on a _date_! I'm not even _mad _at you for leaving without my permission! It's all just so _rich_!"

It had hurt, truthfully, but…

Well, of _course _it had hurt! The Navi had just found out that his date's Operator was absolutely _envious _of him all because Rock was _happily _going throughout the fair, doing what she pleased, and dragging her male companion with her! If it hadn't hurt, then there would have been problems then too.

But he had listened to Laika, who seemed to gain back his seriousness long enough to tell the 'I know something you don't' story, before he gained any sort of a resentment for Netto. Poor boy had a crush and he hadn't even figured it out until his 'enemy-yet-_friend' _linked through to the brunet's computer to fight and scream and then to find out his feelings. It probably did even more damage to the mentality of the teen that the fact that his _mother _was present in the room. Many sessions in therapy would help in time, but this was now, and Searchman was then at a painful, heartbroken loss.

They had discussed it for several hours, plotting how things would turn out if actions weren't taken or _were _taken. A myriad of outcomes had been produced from the two talking, and, much as the camouflaged shooter hated to admit it, it might just be better to let Rock go. Yes, he deeply cared about above many things, and yes, his heart felt as if it had fallen eighty stories into a pit of spikes covered in barbed wire, but Time healed all wounds, and he felt that he would 'get over it.'

Better said than done, of course, but what else was he to do?

"Searchman?"

Releasing a bit of air that he didn't need, the Navi in question looked towards the blatantly perplexed female in front of him. It was now or never; would she stay, or would she go?

"If he's jealous…"

It was coming… the wonderful creased lines in her beautiful face were rearranging themselves and switching for the new emotions coming through, though his heart stayed in the same state that it was in seven-point-twenty seconds ago. His irises spanned around the training area, catching the hints of digital blue and green, along with some shining red as he felt that watching her lips form the words that would exit her adorable throat would just wholly break him…

Mutedly, he heard Blues grunt through a thin, shimmering blue wall of data to his right, the familiar sound of a sword slashing through a virus echoing in his head.

"Then… then…"

Closing his eyes, he wondered if it was truly the end, but he didn't want it to come. Maybe if he tightly closed them to where it felt as though his eyes would bleed, then maybe the pain would dull the ache.

"I… I… _Netto-kun_…"

And that was all Searchman needed to know before he willed a log out, leaving her alone, astonished, and guilty in the Center's Training Page.

-

In less than twenty minutes, his father was going to walk through the door from his business trip. The usually uppity teenager sat drolly at the kitchen table while his mother cooked, the steam from the stir-fry ascending from the wok she was stirring and dispersing into the air. The delicious soy-sauce aroma floated about him and yet he wasn't drooling or groaning about how slow she was taking. No, as of right then, he was pressing his gaze towards the front door, the wooden rectangle taunting him into his apprehensive state.

The _shh'ing _crackle of the vegetables and beef heating up on the stove was all that pierced the silence that had settled in after he had arrived home from school Rock-less. Her PET was blank, only the emerald screen blinking dully. He had barely remembered that he had put it down on the dinner table in front of him, too intent to burn a figurative hole into the brown door ahead of him.

Then, around ten minutes later, a shimmering shower of data appeared on the small screen of the azure PET before forming into the known figure of Rock. Her countenance seemed to be filled with regret as she slipped her hands behind her back before tipping her head upward to take in her Operator's full face.

"Ne… Netto-kun?" she initiated after just a moment's hesitation. As much as she would have hated to admit it, she was scared. Rock was so utterly terrified at how her partner would react that she almost wished that everything that she learned preceding her sudden need to know the truth had been nothing but lies. After all she had been through, both male and female, she would have thought that she had an iron will and a need to face things head on. But at that destructive second when Netto's head began to tilt away from the door and towards the plexi-glass screen, the whole foreboding ambience was shattered when the dreaded event occurred, and she was helpless to stop it.

Her call for attention was forgotten with the jiggle of a doorknob, and the widened eyes and tightened jaw of her Netto-kun just made the burden press further into her shoulders.

-

Hikari Yuuichirou had opened the front door to the Hikari household and was now walking inside. The whole entirety of his 'scary coming' was ruined completely because he was puffing and heaving from having carried his heavy suitcase, laptop case, and over coat. In fact, the scowl that Netto had been so sure that he would see was replaced with a relaxed face of elation when Haruka hurried from the kitchen to help her husband with his burdens. All in all, it was an innocent display that would have seemed ordinary to anyone, but Netto knew that he was smarter than his parents. He knew that they were deciding their 'plan of attack' and he himself, despite all the battles where he was able to think on his toes, was ultimately helpless.

This particular battle that was about to be 'fought' could not really be called a battle, even though the teenager eluded it much like a novice soldier would conflict. However, it was something that just dripped of the idea of raised voices and pleads to see reason and both were something that the brunet boy tried to avoid at all costs.

Immediately, Netto felt his knees straighten and his sight rise so that he knew he was standing, but he was not quite sure what he was doing or where he was going. He left Rock's PET on the table (was she back yet?) and tiptoed towards the stairs to his room, but then a compassionate yet stern voice echoed through the downstairs, and the boy just knew that this was his moment to be picked at and prodded like an experiment. He really hoped that his friends were able to find that 'will' he had made ten years ago where he stated that Meiru got his t-shirts (she seemed to have three of them for some reason), Dekao got his _manga_, and though Tohru and Yaito were not in his life before the fifth grade, he hoped that they would all equally distribute his chips between them.

"Netto, would you come here a moment?"

'_No! Oh, no, oh, no! They'll ask me how I… Why I… NO!' _jumbled together Netto's brain as he stopped and squeezed his eyes shut tautly. Maybe he could shut it out, maybe he could stop Fate from taking Her scythe and cutting his head off… oh, yeah that was about as likely as Meiru saying 'yes' to Dekao's pleading for her to date him… It was completely implausible Netto figured, since none of those three would happen.

He gulped and began to turn around and before he was aware of anything, his body had betrayed his desperately screaming mind and he was standing in front of his parents.

'_I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die…!' _his thoughts raced, remembering everything that had led up to the pinnacle of this moment. The new program that his father had installed into Rock, the fights, Rock's emotional break downs, her _date _with Searchman, Laika's jeering words… Each vivid image bombarded the poor teen's mind, creating a suffocating slide show that he wished would end.

Oh, how he wished it would just _end_. Surely all of this was a dream he thought. But when he diverted his clouded eyes from the tile of the kitchen floor to his parents, he knew that it was nothing short of the worst possible nightmare; reality.

"Netto-" began Yuuichirou softly.

"I'm _sorry_!" Netto quickly shrieked, his deepening voice jutting itself between his father's words. "I really am! I didn't mean to fall in love with her, honest! I just… I just…" Netto fell short of words to say and his disposition changed dramatically; his shoulders slunk down on the joints and his spine bent forward. He couldn't believe that he had opened his mouth like that… he had basically blurted out everything that he _didn't _want out in the open…

A gasp sounded throughout the kitchen, and for a moment, Netto couldn't quite place who had done it until his mind clicked the sound and the face together and he groaned.

_Rock _had heard _everything_. Biting his lip, the brunet felt his heart bash itself against his ribcage. She… had heard… _everything_! That sweet little ball of mood-swings had heard _every _word that he previously shouted and now he knew the seams were broken on their friendship.

"… Ne… _Netto-kun…_" he heard his Navi whisper from her PET and he could just see her with her pretty green eyes wide with shock… and then they would sharpen and fill with disgust… _'Oh, God, why did all this have to happen?' _he queried while on his emotional low.

"Ne-Netto… sweetie…" Haruka tried after a few minutes of silence, "Both your father and I… already knew how you felt… but… we're not quite sure what to say…"

"She's right, son," Yuuichirou began after he watched his wife step forward and place her hands on their son's shaking shoulders. He was afraid that if he did not do this delicately enough that he would lose his son's trust and respect… and one of his greatest fears was having the hate of his son… "Netto, I have the male program for Rock in my laptop case…"

Immediately, he gained the teenager's gaze, and the man saw how troubled and conflicted the boy was. It pained him to see his son in such a state, but he didn't know quite what to do. Never before had he sat down and let someone else pick up the puzzle pieces, but he felt that if he made a decision in this situation, it might end up being one of the worst decisions of his life.

"… Pa… pa?" the child-like boy timidly said, his eyebrows tilting down to show his confusion. Yuuichirou felt so sorry for this baffled child of his… but he knew that his son would have to choose… "Netto, I have the male program… I can install it into Rock-chan whenever you want. However… if you wish for Rock-chan to stay… _Rock-chan_… then it's completely up to you. But, of course, I can change Rock-chan back."

It was at that moment that Netto looked away from his father to stare at the table where the blue PET sat. Moving away from his mother's kind hold, he walked up to the side of the wooden square with wooden legs and gazed into Rock's tearful emerald eyes.

"Netto-kun… Netto-kun… I'm so sorry… I didn't _know_… I wish… I wish…" Rock then lost all composure and she dropped to her knees and became the sight that Netto had seen a myriad of times. To him, she was everything summed up into a being that he could only hold through a machine and ultimately, what he felt for her was nothing but wishful thinking. However, he could not help his affections for her… She, after all, was the epitomization of everything that was perfect for him. She was the other end of the balance… much like the Chinese idea of Yin and Yang. They were opposites… but they _completed _each other… She was kindness; he was abrasiveness. She was solemn; he was buoyant. She was mature; he was immature.

She was a program in a PET and he was a human in a world with no mercy.

But it was _his _decision. He could easily take away the accursed feelings that plagued his heart and mind with just a word or he could try to make her see what he saw…

Rock's sobs echoed throughout the kitchen and his head and, strangely, it was one of the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard. But it was _his _decision…

"Papa…?"

"Yes, Netto?" he heard the reply.

It seemed so trivial and yet so dynamic. All he had to do was say it and everything would be erased or everything would persist. What should he choose? What should he let become his life? Even if he decided to change his NetNavi back, would his feelings evaporate into thin air?

He didn't want to let this go, but the agony was almost unbearable.

"I… I…"

'_I can… I can't… What should I do? Will I be happy either way?_

'_Will I be _**her**_ joy?'_

"_You know how much they miss each other… They love each other, after all."_

"_I don't know… it seems so… __beautiful__ now. Loving someone that much… it seems almost impossible to care for someone like that, since there's so much hate countering it…"_

"… _I'm sorry…"_

"_Well, you won't have to if you just put a little more __faith __in me!_

"_Isn't that so sad? Being called Loveless? It is such an awful name…"_

"_Stop! Just… please… stop…"_

"… _And maybe, just maybe… he'll kiss me!"_

"_... Netto-kun…"_

"_Netto-kun! You're going to be late… again!"_

"_Netto-kun…"_

"_Netto-kun…"_

"Ne… Netto… k-kun…" he heard her wails return to his consciousness and her bittersweet cries just coddled the strings of his love more.

But it wouldn't… _work_?

He knew… he _knew… _all he had to do was say it… All he had to do was _say those words…_

"Papa… I want you to… to…"

All he had to do was say it… and at the infinitesimal moment when he opened his mouth, Rock glanced upwards. His eyes scoured her feminine body bent and twisted in a disorganized heap on the PET floor and when he met her swirling jade eyes, he knew… he knew that either way, she would be by his side.

"I want Rock to…"

They would be together, Rock and he… No matter what, she would still be there when he woke and when he slept. She would be there… for as long as he needed and wanted her…

And that was all he needed to know.

_-_

_End of Chapter Eleven!_

_-_

_Love my cliffhanger? I knew you would. _

_Took long enough, huh? Sorry that it took so long… again. I've just been so busy… Well, I say that, but others could contest that! The ending is a bit rushed, but I hope it'll suffice._

_Next is the Epilogue! I hope you enjoy! Come on, people, let's get over 100 reviews! _


	12. Epilogue!

**-**

**女らしいプログラム**!

_**The Feminine Program!**_

_Epilogue__ : Version One !_

_-_

Long, pale skinned fingers bordered by a light-blue sleeve tapped against the new plastic of the table top the girl whose fingers were attached to was currently sitting at. Huffing, annoyed, her green eyes glanced around to all the happy couples sipping away at their order desserts and drinks while she sat alone. Laughter filled her ears as one particular couple's actions seemed to _yearn _for her attention as the male began to spoon-feed his girlfriend some ice cream from his bowl. Of course, the blonde girl blushed opened her lips timidly while fervently streaking her eyes about to the people around her before feeling the cold of the metal spoon and sugary treat against her red-painted mouth, causing a mess.

Despite that now vanilla was dripping onto her expensive-looking shirt, they both laughed, earning admirable smiles from the other customers of the café.

However, the dark-haired girl watching the lovers was not all that touched by the boy's act. At another time and situation, she would have appreciated the frivolity and the sugary-sweet act, but today just wasn't her day it seemed.

She glared at the digital clock on the large screen on the other side of the busy city street, chiming lightly chiming when both the small and big 'hands' showed two o'clock.

He was half an hour late…

'Oh, let's go to that new café that just opened up in the city! I know you're dying to go there!' Weren't those precisely the warm, joyous words _he _had said when she told him that she would be off today? Hadn't _he _come up with this whole stupid idea, much like he _always _did? She felt so out of placed, and it almost seemed that she was being scrutinized for being without a companion, but she knew it was just her imagination…

"_I'll order you the best dessert on the menu!"_

'_Pfft… Yeah _right_. Like he's here to even _see _the menu…' _betrayed the memory as her fingers continued to obliviously attempt to 'pierce' the white plastic beneath them.

A soft spring breeze flew into the outside café, rustling the newly-blossoming bushes and cherry blossom trees around the beautiful stone deck. A few petals, she noticed out of sheer boredom, snapped away from the branches of the trees and floated along with the zephyr to only fall in a small, sparkling fountain beside her. The slight rippling of the clear water shimmer in the afternoon sun and somehow, it all brought a faint trace of a smile to her lips.

But he was still late…

And then, as if the Fates foretold of his coming in a simple display of two blossoms floating lazily together as if pulled to each other by some hidden bond, she heard rushing footsteps on the pavement to her right and some yelling.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"_Oi! _Watch where you're going, kid! Tryin' to knock someone over or somethin'?"

Rolling her bright jade eyes, she slowly slid her hands across the mosaic-styled table top. The rough bumps of pieced-together glass scraped against the soft pads of her fingers and her lips twitched thoughtfully at the picture of the Yin and Yang symbol. Even as she heard his hurried running steps, the idea still clung to her mind and her mind played his words from years ago…

"_I want her to stay… I-I… I love her, Papa…"_

Even after so long, she could still hear every bit of emotion drip from his words and everyday she thought of how lucky she was to have him…

And she _was _including his habit of being _late_. She would always think how adorable her partner was when he was flustered from having to run from place to place… Even though it frustrated her at times, she knew that the brunet could be forgetful and now that he had taken up a job alongside his father, he was as busy as ever.

'_But he's here with me now, so why bother lingering on his tardiness?' _thought Rock playfully.

"I'm sorry, Rock-chan! Papa made me stay to watch over the beginning tests for his new… Hey, Rock-chan, are you listening?"

Looking up slyly, Rock giggled at her flustered Hikari Netto still adorned in his lab coat and nametag, obviously oblivious that he had yet to take them off before he left. He must have looked like some madman running down the street... some probably thought that he had escaped from some psych ward…

"Rock-chan!" Netto proclaimed and exaggerated his annoyance with a stomp of his foot. This only brought more giggles to his partner who then pointed to the café's chalkboard with a lithe finger, a wide, cat-like grin on her cute face. The young man's gaze trailed over to the board where he saw a dozen or more desserts and drinks along with their prices written in colored chalk. Much to his amazement, several of the desserts were more expensive than three full curry combos at '#1 Curry.'

"Rock-chan… why are they so expensive?!" whined the newly-established scientist as he gained the curious glances of the other customers. Turning his head when he heard that _giggle _once more, he met the gaze of emerald orbs with his dark brown ones. The sun gleamed in her beautiful eyes and highlighted the childish glitter that suddenly appeared in them. For one being so kind and compassionate, Rock could take on a fox-like disposition in almost a second's notice.

"You told me the best dessert, Netto-kun… That vanilla ice-cream treat that the two lovebirds over there are feeding to each other looks good…"

Netto found himself blushing scarlet when he saw the two 'lovebirds' lip-locked and with vanilla trailing down their chins. To his amazement, he was able to pick up on what his ex-NetNavi hinted and when he moved closer towards her with a look of shock and humiliation on his handsome young face, he caught sight of her wink.

"Oh, c'mon, Netto-kun! You did say the best! And don't you think as your _girlfriend _I deserve the best?"

"W-well… Yes, b-buuut…" Netto brought a hand to his shirt collar and began to stretch the material out. Had it suddenly gotten hotter?

"Fine then!" Rock interjected happily, her sweet 'innocent' smile making the brunet even _more _uncomfortable. She then turned to the nearest waitress in a movement of light blue fabric and midnight blue tresses and asked for one vanilla treat and one spoon. The waitress glanced between the two, finding them a bit of an 'odd couple' and then went on to obtain the wanted dessert, snickering to herself quietly.

Netto, with his cheeks still reddened and slightly puffed out, sat down sluggishly as his 'girlfriend' began to go on about a variety of different topics and when the treat came out for them to eat, he found it easier with each spoonful to accept the 'mushiness' of their relationship.

After all, he had made the choice to keep Rock-chan with him… He might as well enjoy the wonderful vernal weather, the delicious vanilla ice cream, and the company of the one he cherished deeply beyond all others.

And she would be there, no matter what.

-

"_I love her…"_

"_And does she love you, too?"_

"_Netto-kun… Yes… I… I love you too…"_

-

_End of __The__Feminine__Program_

-

_All right, now before everyone goes "oh no!" just wait! __**IF**__ there is enough feedback that wants a __**second **__version, then I will be more than happy to do it! It will be a while… Of course, me and another FF writer _cuore ridente _(she's so cool! XD) made a deal where we would do one-shots. So it'll be a while before I get around to do the second version. _

_But, of course, I wish to thank everyone for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoyed reading this story but, alas, everything must end! So happy holidays! _


	13. Final: Epilogue II!

**-**

**女らしいプログラム**!

_**The Feminine Program!**_

_Epilogue__ : Version Two !_

_-_

Once more, a blue NetNavi found a cyber city in shambles, due to another attack by Forte. Determined to stop the rogue Navi again, Rock ran forward, knowing that Searchman and Blues were up ahead and fighting Forte themselves. It was almost like last time.

Well, _almost_ like last time.

Glancing down with wondering eyes, Rockman found no evidence of his previous gender change. As his legs bent and pushed to get him to his destination, he felt a bit relieved that things were somewhat normal again. Searchman wasn't blushing around him, Roll was back to holding his arm again out of friendship, and Netto-kun… was taking it better than suspected.

At least Forte was a constant normality throughout all this.

After a few minutes of running, Rock came upon the scene of the battle, noticing that Searchman and Blues were still fighting strong and holding off Forte from a core building in Internet City. It made him feel better knowing that he had made it in time before his smile was interrupted by Hikari Netto's voice.

"You there yet?" his Operator asked leisurely, obviously not worried at all that Forte was back.

"_Un_!" Rock replied quickly, nodding his head sharply before rushing forward, forming the Rock Buster on his right hand and aiming to shoot. Charging up, he stood still, the dark pink energy growing at the end of the Buster before at full power. Closing a green eye, he waited until Forte floated into range.

"_Charge Shot!" _

He let the energy go, the light blue ball striking Forte easily in the back, shredding a bit of his cloak. Forte grunted, eyes widened in surprise before he composed himself and looked back at Rock. "Well, it looks like you've changed back!" Forte was obviously mocking him, a sneer fit for a rabid dog forming on his lips as he hovered down, carelessly leaving Searchman and Blues alone.

Rock sighed, hanging his head a bit. He heard that line over and over and _**over **_so many times it was starting to grate fully on his nerves. Netto and he decided it would be best for him to turn back, but everyone didn't need to point it out every five _seconds_!

"Yes, Forte, I did," the blue NetNavi replies, steadying his Buster arm again for another shot. "Is there a problem with that?"

The cloaked Navi scoffed at the question, his words full of bite. "Of course not! It just means you _might _be at full power now… and be a worthy opponent of me again!"

Rock stiffened from the insult. "You think that I wasn't at full power when I was _female_?!"

"And are _we_ not worthy opponents?" a deep voice interjected brashly.

Rock was able to see Blues standing ready to strike with his Hero's sword and Searchman nodding once towards him as he aimed with his Sniper Scope. In response, Forte gave a chuckle and a turn, enough to show he accepted their presence. "Not really…"

"Tsk, tsk. I would think again about your words…" Blues bit back, a grin forming on his face, "Enzan-sama, send the chips!"

"Laika-san, it's time!" Searchman yelled to his own Operator, initiating the strategy plan that had been concocted before entering Internet City.

Rock blinked once before scratching his chin nervously. "Um, Netto-kun… You… did know about this, right?" He was sweating now, feeling a bit stupid for not being aware of this plan…

Across the transmission, the blue NetNavi heard a strange sound, probably a nervous laugh, come from Netto. "If I told you 'no,' will you get too mad at me?" At that, Rock shook his head and smiled a bit. "I've learned not to get mad at you _all_ the time… so don't worry about it."

It was no surprise that Rock felt that Netto and his relationship had deepened a bit, but it was more of an understanding than a romance. They did not fight as much now and they did not seem to want to. It… was easier just talking to Netto now, for some reason…

And Netto was waking up himself in the mornings, which was a definite plus.

"Well, whatever then!" Netto exclaimed confidently, the sound of him pulling out three chips came over the communication line as he spoke, "we'll show them who's best without knowing their stupid plan!" Rock couldn't help but smile and nod, his own confident face forming as he waited for the chips to be downloaded, grinning at Forte.

Of course, his grin was returned with a disgusted look, red eyes narrowed in contempt. "Still loyal to that sack of flesh, I see… Pity…" A raise of Forte's hands showed he had formed his own weapons, setting them on Rock as he leered angrily at his target. "All humans are the same, Rockman! Yellow-bellied meat sacks that force you to limit yourself! You still follow them, like those other pathetic Navis… so I'll finally end your life…"

"I don't think so!" Netto cried out, his image popping up suddenly in a hologram box, "I've got a weapon that you can't fight against!" Raising the chip in his hand, Netto briefly showed it before slamming it into the PET, smirking almost insanely. "Download, Custom Chip, slot in!"

"Bah! Nothing you put in will- _**what**_?!"Forte inquired, suddenly exasperated as his red irises became small within the widening white. He stared baffled at the other NetNavi, Blues and Searchman slumped slightly as they watched their comrade change in front of their eyes. Blues, to his partial amusement, felt his left eye twitch.

"W… What?" the blue NetNavi looked around at the other three, head turning to each separately before his eyes gaze down to see what was wrong before he _saw _it. For a moment, he couldn't help but gaze incredulously, just like the other NetNavis were, before Rock screamed _loudly_.

"_**NETTO-KUUUUN**__!!"_

Netto's laughter was as clear as day through the link Rock and he had, and it took all the blue NetNavi's strength to just not fall over and cry. His body was back to being a _girl _and he wasn't as easy to take it this time as he was before…

"Netto-kun, turn me back and turn me back _**now**_!" Rock screamed, stomping his foot after bringing Netto's laughing image back up in a holo-screen, obviously tickled at his Navi's desperation. "No, can do, Rockman! Er, excuse me, _Rock-chan_, but the chip has a time limit, and…" the brunet mockingly checked his wrist, even though there was no watch to tell him the time present, "you still have some time left!"

While this fiasco went on, Forte shook his head, relieving himself of his shock before looking at Rock with a strange expression. "Rock… _man_… you seem to _always_ find a way to surprise me… even if I _have _seen this before…" Sighing lowly, the rouge NetNavi stood proudly, sneering at Blues and Searchman, who had focused back on the battle and were pointing their weapons at him. "Don't worry about that. I'll be taking my leave… again…" Forte then swerved his crimson gaze to a fussy Rock, clenching his fists that he was _weak _enough to leave Rockman alive in this state. "Idiot Navi… always makes me lose, even without a fight," and with that, Forte disappeared in a pixilated fury, the blue data swirling and blocking up before fading away.

Just as the cloaked Navi left, Searchman dropped his arms, his program advance disintegrating in a bright flash as his arms returned. Much like Forte did, his red eyes met Rock's stomping form, a little blush forming over his cheeks. Blues, however, was less than forgiving for this, and he growled under his breath before approaching the blue Navi and crossing his arms over his chest in a bit of a huff. "Would you please explain _why _you're like this again?" The silver-haired NetNavi _tried _to ask this nicely, but his annoyance shined through in his voice easily.

"… And why do you even have this kind of chip _anyway_, Netto-kun?! We had decided that we would _never _do anything like this again!" Stomping against the hard ground again, Rock's cheeks puffed out, reddened with anger and humiliation as her verdant glare cut into Netto's joyful countenance. Much to Blues' frustration, it seemed that she had not heard him… "Oh, c'mon, Rock-chan, it's just a _joke _while being a trump card! I mean, Forte's _gone _now! You should be happy!"

"Yes, but-! But…!"

Blues gritted his teeth tightly, an obvious sight of fury on him despite his visor. He could feel Searchman's presence next to him a few minutes later and he looked up to see the bashful pink barely gracing the sniper Navi's cheek. "Don't look _too _hard, Searchman, you might just propose to her…" Blues knew that it was spiteful and that Searchman couldn't help himself, but he was unnerved and _furious _that something as trivial as an event like this could get him so worked up.

Rock, however, could have taken on Blues' bad mood right then and more, still screaming at the top of her voice program's capability at her buoyant Operator. She could not believe that he would have pulled something like this own her, knowing how awkward a time that was when she was permanently in this state, but Netto wasn't as worried over Rock's anger as she thought he should be. "Rock, it's okay! Besides, it's almost time for it to wear off, so quit fussing like a _girl_!" Another boisterous laugh sounded out of Netto's big mouth and Rock's glare could have spouted flames.

"It… better… end… _right_-!" Interrupting Rock came the chip's effects vanishing abruptly and after the data wandered away in a dim turquoise light, the Navi found himself in his male form again. He couldn't help but blink before turning back to Blues and Searchman, a nervous smile cracking on his pale face. "Um… did I make a scene…?"

"Don't you always?" Blues quickly replied back, arms falling to his sides before tilting his head slightly towards Searchman. "Just make sure you don't do that in front of him again. If you do it again, he might try to find a way to make it permanent." With that, in a graceful curve of silver and red, Blues turned around and began walking away to have a debriefing with Enzan.

At his crimson comrade's words, Searchman shifted where he stood, not used to this array of emotions still. He had admitted to himself that he could easily treat Rock normally again now that the experiment was over… Of course, he was sure about an hour ago that the experiment _was _over and that Rockman would _never _be female again. Hikari Netto, he suddenly realized, was merciless.

Rock, however, noticed his friend's uneasiness and slowly walked over to give the taller Navi a sympathetic pat-on-the-back. "I'm sorry about this, Searchman. I hadn't realized about the chip until Netto-kun used it…" All Rock received was a nod from Searchman before his Operator opened up a link and he was summoned back to his PET for repairs.

Sighing, Rockman glared over at the snickering Operator the cause of all the tension in the past moments and he stomped over there, glaring. "Netto-kun, you know better than to use something so outrageous! What if it hadn't worked?! What if-!?"

"But it _did _work, Rockman! You need to stop being so uptight. It's only a temporary effect and it _works_!" Netto retorted smugly as he crossed his arms. What mattered the most to the brunet was that Forte and his hateful self was gone, out of sight and mind, and that Searchman, Blues, and Rock were fine with some minor damage. Yes, he had to admit to himself that what he had done was a _bit _underhanded. Just a bit though…

Rock, however, was not all that optimistic as his Operator, but, Netto did have a point; it _had _worked. "Well… I guess so… though I don't get how the same 'trick' worked twice on him…" the blue Navi muttered. Netto gave a shrug before teasing smile stretched his lips. "Maybe he's shy around girls and needs pointers?"

A soft chuckle was the only reply from Rock, who stood awkwardly amongst the rubble, thinking of something else to say. He then smiles, perking up before waving a finger at the brunet on the screen. "Just… promise me you'll give some kind of warning next time, or at least make sure Blues and Searchman aren't around?"

With a Hikari Netto grin and a firm nod, the promise was made; "I promise."

-

_End of __The__Feminine__Program__!_

-

_Ending Notes:_

_First off, I would like to sincerely apologize to my readers. I have neglected to finish the second version of the epilogue mainly because I didn't have the inspiration to do it (actually, I'm just lazy, but 'lack of inspiration' makes it sound better) and because I've been dealing with a lot in the past year and a half. _

_Secondly, I don't believe there will be a sequel. I won't write one because I've tortured you all enough with long months between updates and I've started college (I'm a Sophomore now.. wooow). I may write a one-shot side story or something like that, but nothing too long. __**HOWEVER**_, _I have had several offers for others to make their own story/sequel and I would be all for this. All I ask is that I receive a PM or a message telling me the story idea and that I be credited for the basic story idea. Nothing too much, maybe just a little mention. : )_

_And lastly, thanks to everyone! I never imagined that TFP! would be even remotely popular and I have all you readers for such an accomplishment (second story with over 100 reviews!). You guys have no idea how great it is to see how many hits this story has acquired! _


End file.
